


归因理论

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 89,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 尼尔生还失忆设定。加一个钳子把Neil盘活，部分设定灵感受《ID:INVADED》启发；生还后Neil失忆期间被叫做Nil（读音相近但不完全一致），写作中文时会用繁体的“尼爾”以示区别。
Relationships: Ives & Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 仍然是Max=Maximilien=Neil的大前提，涉及多重时间循环，可能会造成叙事混乱；Ives的戏份会很多，从他的视角来看会有一定的IPN三角嫌疑（字母顺序无意义），但他本质上不会参与到主要感情线里。

在普利亚死后的第三个星期六，艾弗斯踹开了刚晋升为主角兼信条管事人不久的男人新安置在伦敦的居所大门——用撬的。房子刚被买下来没几天，自然也没完成变作安全屋的改建工作。主角灰头土脸地从地下室钻出来，对着这位不速之客直瞪眼。艾弗斯的胡子稍微短了点，穿着一身普通的休闲服，看上去像刚结束一轮轧马路。“锁头不行，得换一个。”他一屁股坐进沙发，看上去毫无愧疚之意。主角将他从头看到脚，盯着他的背包看的时间格外长。那里边可以藏下不止一把枪，多半还有匕首和榴弹。

“你是来干掉我的吗？”主角问。

“态度不错。”艾弗斯咧嘴一笑，“我倒是想，可惜现在还不是时候。”

“怎么？”主角怀疑道，“因为我得照管现在的信条吗？”

“不，不是因为这个。”艾弗斯说，顿了一顿之后面露讶色，“等等，你这就已经变成头儿了？我还以为得再等上一段时间呢。”

所以艾弗斯也是在未来被招募的，棒极了。屋主不知道自己该不该表现得更诧异一点，但他发现自己其实也不太意外。艾弗斯还没掏出枪，身上也明显没绑定时炸弹。于是主角坐到旁边的单人座里，抱起手臂来看他，而不是跑回还没改好的地下室去掏库存里的硬家伙。反正沙发底下也藏着枪，问题不大。

“我回了一趟斯塔克12号。”艾弗斯说，“善后处理，你知道的。”

“那地方那么偏，做事倒也不必太过于滴水不漏。”主角说。

“噢，还是需要的。”艾弗斯耸了下肩，“在炸弹爆炸之前，那里可是萨特的地盘。我们的人不能在那边留下痕迹。”主角哼了一声，艾弗斯摇了摇头。“你的思考方式已经转变了，头儿，但还不够谨慎，也不够周全。”

“我正在学习。我很擅长学习。”主角说，“别叫我头儿。”

“只是个称呼问题。”艾弗斯说，“你现在是主角位了，对吧？也许我该管你叫P？”

主角没所谓。他没有档案，事到如今连中情局都把他定义为死人了。脱离规制的人可以拥有很多个可能性，他可以是“那个美国佬”，可以是布朗、琼斯、约翰逊，当然也可以是P。他冲着艾弗斯皱起眉，不是因为那个过分随意的称呼，而是因为艾弗斯方才提到的行程和事务。危机已经解决了，跑回一片混乱的战场去有什么意义？但鉴于他们都是从生死线上擦边而过的人，答案倒也不算很难想。

“你是去回收尼尔的。”P说。

“我是。”艾弗斯说。他的表情变得有些怪，不像是悲伤沉痛。“猜猜我发现了什么？反正不是一具尸体。”

“别卖关子。”P板起脸。艾弗斯摊开双手，他两手空空，别说枪或匕首了，连把指甲刀都没有。

“几乎什么也没有。”艾弗斯说，“这才是问题所在。”

P愣了大概十秒钟左右。他听明白了，只是需要消化。虽说这般直白地跟人谈到尼尔会让他的心脏不太舒服，但反正他的心脏的各项指标都很健康，只是一些心理作用——最近他的心理承受能力也在凯特和她家的小崽子附近不断得到锻炼。想偏了，这跟现在的麦克斯没什么关系，至少还差了二十年。问题是在完成这个时间循环之后，尼尔去了哪？

“我们得检查作战记录。”P说。

“根本不存在完整的作战记录。”艾弗斯说，“红队，蓝队，每个人的去向，每个人在什么时候以什么路线前行或以什么方式赴死，你以为我们能追查这些？——不。”作战中的实际领队之一吹出一口气，看上去有些烦闷。“没有完整录像，没人能仔细盘查到废墟的每一个角落，只有成功回来的人和不幸掉队的人。”

“但你回去了。”P说，“你从另一个视角又看了一遍事情的经过。”

“可利用的时间就那么一段。”艾弗斯说。他伸出一只手，在茶几上瞎比划了几下。一个十字星代表目的地，一道轨迹代表沃尔科夫，一道轨迹代表他自己。“那个俄国佬进入地下的时候，尼尔已经在那里了。他只是没有理会尼尔的尸体——或我们所认为的尸体。我赶在他前边下去看了一趟，或者从逆向的角度来说，在他离开地下通道之后。”艾弗斯解说道，眉头逐渐皱了起来，“这不重要。重要的是当我回到地下空间的时候，尼尔已经不见了。”

“他们也有逆向队伍。”P说，“会不会是那边的人干的？”

“帮忙收尸？我不觉得萨特的手下能有这么好心。”艾弗斯说，“何况死的不是他们的人，将一个死在逆时间中的人的尸体保留到过去还能多给他们一些警示。这才是我们的人得去善后的理由。”

“警示。”P咀嚼了一下这个词，“不是非得留在那里才能成为警示。拖去别的地方，对他进行检查，就像你所说的——保留到过去。验尸，倒推出我们的行动时间，然后提前做好准备。”艾弗斯抬头盯着他看了几秒，男人扯了下嘴角。“我在尽量考虑周全。”

“见鬼。我又不是叫你站在敌人的立场上考虑问题。”艾弗斯咕哝道，收回了那只手，“但我不这么认为。”

他在衣袋边摸了一把，向斜前方一掷，叫掏出来的东西划出一道弧线落进了屋主的手里。P抓住它，摊开手掌看了一眼。是个吊坠，一度挂在尼尔的背包上的那个。金属圈环，拴着红橙双色的线绳。款式很简单，谁都可以仿制，但他不至于认错。

“我说‘几乎’什么也没有，不是真的一无所获。”艾弗斯说，“如果是萨特的人干的，他们会故意将这玩意儿留下吗？”

男人弯起手指，将那枚吊坠包回掌心里。没那么凉，肯定不如它躺在地下时那般凉。他深呼吸了一次，想让自己拨开那道由厚重的悲伤构成的迷雾，返回到上个月的十四号，将那时的情景在脑海中重构一番。他不需要梳理出全部的信息，因为需要抵达的结论很简单。“有别人带走了他。”P低声说。

“而且我们不知道是谁。”艾弗斯点了下头，“情报可能已经泄露了。”

他抄起手臂，倒进沙发靠背里，表情凝重，眼神认真，带着一丝征询之意。现在你是头儿了，他的眼睛在这么说。P不知道他是否喜欢这个走向，但或许他早就接受了这点——在更早的时候，刚被招募的时候。一种既定结果。他来到这个节点，相当自然地交出了决策权。往后都需要我来拿主意了，男人意识到。他觉得手中的事物突然沉重了几分。尼尔的存在本身即是一道伤疤，如今他得把那道疤给再撕裂一回，检查里头是否还埋藏着别的秘密。

“我们得再回一趟斯塔克12号。”他说。艾弗斯扬起眉毛，P移开目光，看向并没有因为方才的比划而留痕的茶几。“不是那天。时间来不及。”他接着说，“地面上的出口数量有限，但在下边的时候，我们来不及检查每一条通道。如果你在地表什么也没看见，也许他们根本没有离开地下。”

“第三方？”艾弗斯怀疑道，“就藏在萨特的眼皮底下？”

听上去确实有点扯，但目前也没有更好的解释了。“我们还能在废墟外边开战前会议呢。”P客观地指出，“这是一条可以继续追查下去的线索，总好过什么都没有。”

艾弗斯叹了口气，没有反驳他的话。

灯光。

在闪烁。不是红和蓝，是纯粹的白亮的光。可能是线路问题，又或者是他的视觉出了些问题。他感觉不到疼，他感觉到空。空白中浮起一些碎片。光，声，气味。它们无法形成连贯的组合，他得将它们拼凑起来。白色的灯，血。麻药。有人在说话。

“做好抗震准备！”有人在喊，“三、二、一……”

灯光在摇晃。他也在摇晃。有什么东西在逐渐填补进来。爆炸？他想到那个词，花了些时间才将它和它的实际含义联系上，随后线索又断裂了。他的思路不够连贯。他不知道问题出在哪。

“通道口被炸毁了。”有人在汇报。

“他的情况怎么样？”有人在问。

“还不稳定。”有人在说，“外边什么时候结束？”

有人在报时。有人提到了红和蓝。灯光是白的。想要弄懂这些语句的含义已经很难，随后在某一刻，所有的语句都被扭曲了，他所听到的只剩下毫无意义的杂音。一阵尖锐的疼痛陡然爆发出来，几乎将他的意识击碎。他呻吟了一声。有人来到他身边。

“还有时间。”有人在说，“还有时间。这里暂时不会被发现，我们完全来得及……”

光，声，气味。无数个飞舞的碎片。它们开始沉寂，他的意识也是如此。灯光暗下去了。有一股暖意涌上来，像是来自于包围着他的巢穴。他在哪里？巢穴又是指什么？他费劲地去想。他的意识在下坠。

“你不会死的。”在他沉入黑暗之前，他又听见了那个声音，“我们已经介入了。你会没事的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 会使用一些没加进《傅科摆》正文的预备设/弃设，但两者完全是不同的故事，在很多细节上都会有差别。


	2. Chapter 2

斯塔克12号的地下空洞已经被炸毁了，想要在不那么引人注意的情况下把废墟整个儿挖开一次着实有点难。按说安德烈·萨特已经死了，他们再把这里炸三回也不算事儿，然而未来人也知道这里一度归萨特管，也知道这里无论如何都会发生一起爆炸——如果世界没有毁灭，稍微调整一下变量就行。所以他们的人手还是不能在这一带留下太多痕迹，以免叫那些送回算法的未来人疑神疑鬼。在需要控制动静大小的前提条件下，想要搜查出更多有价值的东西来，就得耐心用慢工了。

艾弗斯带人守着探地雷达，他们绕着先前的战场勘测了一圈，把实际作战时未理会过的外围地带都扫描了个遍，然后挑出了最有可能出问题的几处地方。勘测持续了三天，分析持续了一天半，再往后才是向下挖掘。第一次钻入死路，第二次是废弃的仓库，第三次是天然岩缝。他们没有投入全部人手，被调来的就一支小队，所以进度更慢，只能一个一个来。第四次他们终于摸到了一些线索，也是一条已经坍塌的通道。他们简单分析了支撑通道用的石料，跟废墟城内部的通道并不是同个批次的。他们继续向内挖掘，最终发现了一片独立的地下空间，同样被损毁得七七八八，但只要花些时间就可以大致还原出本来的结构。

有已被废弃的电路，有专门的抗震设计，有一个指向原本的地下空洞内部的通道口——当然也已经被坍塌的岩石给堵死了。几乎所有本应存在于这里的物件都已经被转移了，这说明他们来迟了。再往前逆行几周或许能跟上这些人撤离的脚步，然而艾弗斯在阅读过空间结构还原报告之后脸色变得很难看。“他们也有闸门。”他指出两条并行的走廊，以及走廊尽头留出空白图示的弧形区域，“是的，就藏在这里——在萨特的眼皮底下。如果我们贸然逆行回去，不保证会发生什么。”

可投入使用的闸门也不在原地了，只留下一些难以全部拆解掉的支撑架构。若是不进行逆向追踪，能做的就只有分析石料、钢架乃至幸存下来的电路材料的来源地，然后在正常的时间流里继续追查下去。在离开地下空间之前，P在通道口发现了一个不太起眼的小标记。作为在碎石碰撞间意外造成的刻痕来说，形状未免太过工整了。他将它指给艾弗斯看，艾弗斯摇摇头表示自己也毫无头绪。他们将它拍摄下来进行记录，看上去是一个歪斜的字母Z，从上至下被一道直线穿透。

在更多线索被分析出来之前，P回了一趟伦敦。他把包丢进卧室，钻到淋浴喷头底下冲了个凉，换了身相对清爽的衣服，接完了一个电话，打算从冰箱里翻点什么出来犒劳自己。他走下楼梯，脚步刹在中途，心中冒出一个疑问：怎么一个两个的都跟我的门锁过不去？

他设想过很多次跟尼尔再会面的场景。不是那个还被妈妈护着的没长大的小崽子，而是逆行回来的尼尔——他们可能在任何一次跟钳形时间扯上关联的任务中撞见彼此。他在学着控制组织，而尼尔是个已被招募的优秀特工。就算纯粹从功利角度来说，他也没道理放着优质资源不用。可是他着实没想到这个，在一个普通的休息日午后，在他的新住所里，不是在任务地点或基地，不是在一个被留好的空座边或一个武器架后，尼尔就这么出现了。尼尔抬起头来，对着他露齿一笑。P正琢磨着自己是不是还得再换把锁，除了这个之外他一时不知道自己还应该想些什么，就看见尼尔拿起一样东西向他比划了一下。是把钥匙。噢。

“他们说你才刚回来不久。”尼尔说，“幸好我没闯空门。”

P的喉咙有些发干，忽然很想喝点酒。他难得休息一下，没在工作，不用担心酒精的负面影响。他拖着脚步继续下楼，目光没法从尼尔身上挪开。那身浅咖色的休闲套装，那头漂亮金发，那把不知道是在未来的哪个节点交到他手上的钥匙。尼尔赖在软和的坐垫里，叠着腿，面前有一听罐装咖啡。P走近了，尼尔把咖啡抛向他。他捏着瘦长的饮品罐，一时有些不知所措。

“一直以来你们都在偷偷摸摸忙些什么呢？”尼尔对着他拿在另一只手里的手机扬了下眉，“你和艾弗斯。”

所以那通电话大概是被听见了，至少听见了个尾。P不禁有些牙疼。还好闯进来的只是尼尔，但麻烦之处恰在于进来的是尼尔。他总不能直白地告诉对方“我们在找你的尸体去了哪”。“一些拯救完世界之后的遗留问题。”他咕哝道。

尼尔稍微扁了下嘴。“听上去很重要。”

“从我们这边的角度来看，这码事才刚开始不久呢。”P说。他开始正常地跟尼尔说话了，尽管他只是在保持着基本的职业素养，有人率先切入工作话题就得继续交流下去。他还是感到嘴里发干，但他暂时没有动那罐咖啡。“你那边呢？”

“我不确定，但肯定有一年以上。”

“那你还挺能憋的。”

“事实上我没怎么憋，我一直在问。”尼尔耸了下肩，“而你嘛，一直都不肯告诉我这桩秘密任务的具体内容，也不肯让我加入。”

他的脸上浮着一点儿似有若无的笑，P看得出来他在表达不满。男人深吸了一口气，知道这不是能够轻易妥协的问题。“如果让你卷进来，事态就变得更复杂了。”他说。

“你说得好像你们两个有了私情似的。”尼尔眨巴着眼说。P被自己的唾沫呛了一下，金发男人这才重新咧开嘴。“开个玩笑。”

他站起来，走到仍有些不自在的屋主面前，扣住男人因为捏着咖啡罐而叠在身前的手腕，略低下头来，短而浅地碰了一下他的唇尾。尼尔做得自然又顺畅，好像他们已经无数次地亲吻过彼此。P并非对此毫无准备，即使是对于他来说，这也已经不是头一回了。然而这和在奥斯陆、在塔林、在罗塔斯的集装箱里、在麦格维京号上时都有些不同，他们之间的隔阂减少了一分，却也多出了一些新的秘密。男人抿起嘴，尼尔放开他，显得有些困惑。

“怎么这副表情？”

“上次我跟你分别的时候，”P说，“没料想到这次见面会是这样的。”

“噢。”尼尔轻轻应了一声，面上显出一丝无奈，“也就是说下次我见到你的时候，你应该就已经不认识我了。”

P闭了会儿眼。他感到自己的眉骨又被吻了一下。这的确很奇怪，一个理应已经死去的人突然像个没事人一样出现在面前，用再轻松不过的口吻与他谈论尚未发生之事，跟他调情，而不去追查那个发生在过去的既定的结局。他再睁开眼时，尼尔已经坐回了沙发座里，给他留出了一侧的空位。他坐进去，他把咖啡罐推回桌几上，再让后背陷进靠垫。尼尔就在他身旁，膝骨碰到他的膝头。

“跟我说说这桩任务完成之后会发生什么变化。”P低声说，尽可能用回了公事公办的语气，“任何变化。我们的应敌策略，成员数量，还有我对你的态度。”

“最后一项是必要的吗？”尼尔怀疑道。

“我需要确定我是不是真的没把你卷进来。”P说，“仅此而已。”

“好吧。”尼尔说。他看上去并不是全然信了这套说辞，但也并非无法接受。他看向挂在墙壁上的电视机，眼睛盯着那块漆黑的熄灭的屏幕。“我不确定你们这起秘密任务具体是在哪个时点完成的，但我猜是在未来的十五个月到十七个月之间。那两个月我在越南，而且没跟你碰上面。我不知道具体情况。”

“越南也有基地了？”P问他。

“一年后就有了。”尼尔说。他沉默了片刻，一侧手指摩挲着自己另一侧的手腕，应当是在思索。“总之，不到一年半后——应敌策略没什么大的变化，我们还是在满世界跑来跑去，缴获更多闸门并试图控制总体数量。”他边回忆边慢慢说，“成员数量也是，减员不可避免，但也吸纳了新人，同时还有人在从未来折返，没什么特别值得一提的。至于你对我的态度……”

他又顿住了。他舔了下嘴唇边，轻轻瞥过来一眼，神情变得有些怪异。P盯着他看，尼尔抬起手指，贴在上嘴唇上方来回蹭了两下。

“……有段时间格外热情。”他咕哝道。

他的脸颊有些泛红了。P从中读出了一些暗示，没那么沉重，反而是能令人满怀期待的那种。男人咽下一小口唾沫，还好他现在的忧虑程度偏重，倒不至于放任他的脑子轻易拐向别处。“这算什么？”他问。

“不知道。”尼尔摊开双手，“你又不肯告诉我更多细节。”

P叠起双手，努力思考起了这条信息所透露出来的可能性。如果他在任务结束前后面对尼尔时有足够明显的态度差别，估计是受了什么比较大的精神刺激。一年多的时长，足够一具没有被特殊处理过并冷冻保存的尸体腐烂得只剩白骨。追查到骸骨倒是足够刺激，也理所当然能够成为任务的终点。余下的问题就是他在这种程度的刺激下还有没有办法硬起来了。这也说不准，人在直面死亡后可能会消沉——他已经度过这个区段了——也可能会报复式地疯狂发泄情绪。酒精，药物，极限运动，性，都是常见的宣泄渠道。

“也许是任务的最后阶段很危险，我死里逃生了一回，然后我很庆幸你没有真的参与到行动中。”他在沉默过后低声道，“说得过去。”

“很合理。”尼尔点了下头，“但这有点伤我的心了。要是我在场，没准可以给你提供更多帮助呢。”

“你有更重要的任务。”P说，“在那之前，我们都得保证你平安无事。”

他低下头，看着自己沉在岔开来的双膝间的交叠的手指。他说得足够明确，他的嘴里一阵发苦。这不是理由，他想。尼尔肯定也经历过无数次糟糕的任务，成功过，失败过，负伤过，死里逃生过，到头来才会在面对自己的结局时那般云淡风轻。距离发生在斯塔克12号的那起拯救世界的作战才过去两个月，对于他来说时间还太短了，对于尼尔来说时间快到了。不能是现在，十五个月以后或许也还不足够。不够再加入另一次冒险，不够在结束这次冒险后调平心态接受自己死后的模样。他的十指互相扣得更紧，他感到尼尔轻轻靠了过来，兜住了他的后背，抱住了他的肩头。

“别担心。”尼尔说，“我确实没事，我就在这里。”

只是在现在，男人想。他侧过脸去，迎上又一个吻，而后主动将它加深。他们的膝骨撞在一起，紧凑地碾磨起来。没有人记得再去碰那罐扔在一旁的咖啡。

有声音。只有声音。

高高低低，零零散散。那是些不连贯的音符吗？还是一些断裂的旋律？很远，很轻，不够清晰，像隔着雾。他听到了一些，他不明白它们的含义。它们当真需要有含义吗？

又有了光。白色的。有了触抚，落在肢端的皮肤上。他的肢体似乎还很完整，即使他不知道“完整”的实际定义。血。药物。奇异的香气。碎片。时而出现，时而隐去。仍然不够连贯，但每一块碎片停留的时间都在逐渐变长。

又是黑暗。昏迷或睡眠，没有杂乱思绪的干扰。有一些影像在逐渐成形。废墟，钢铁，飞起的砂石。他想不明白它们的由来。而后那些图像也涣散了。

疼痛，持续的疼痛。他的呼吸变得有些困难。是颈椎骨裂，有人在说。疼痛又减淡了。这与那些光、那些奇怪的声音和气味、那些画面是同时出现的吗？他不能分辨。他记不得了。一切都还没连贯起来，即使它们正在进行自我修复。光和黑暗在交替，碎片拼凑在一起又分散开来，各自归位。差不多快愈合了，有人在说。这是多久以后？他开始重新感觉到“久”。音符与音符的间隔，香气出现的间隔，锐物刺开他的皮肤的间隔。有人在翻动他的眼皮。他感到不悦。他开始能够感到不悦。然后是困倦，冷，热。过于沉闷的旋律。喜欢的，不那么喜欢的。他的嘴张开了，有东西在碰他的舌头。甜的。酸涩的。辛辣的。

又有人在翻动他的眼皮。他不喜欢这样，他努力地眨了下眼，想把那只手赶走。

“——！”有人在喊，“——！”

什么？他想。什么？

他开始听见更多声音。他开始分辨出它们的含义。仪器运作的嗡鸣，推车底轮的滚动，跑近的脚步声。“不要在这里大喊大叫——”有人在呵斥。他睁着眼，逐渐看清了白亮的灯，凝聚成了一束。有人在照他的眼睛。

“他好像开始恢复意识了。”有人说，“我们正在进行检查……”

他张着嘴。他的嘴里干得厉害。他抽了口气，又是一口。他开始咳嗽。他的喉咙在正常活动，他记起了一点儿发声的诀窍。灯光移走了，他得以看见一些别的东西。挂着吊瓶的支架，软管，颜色偏深的衣物。人的脸孔。复数个人的脸孔。环绕过来，动着嘴唇，在互相交流，在向他提问。他茫然地瞪视着他们。每张面孔看上去都不尽相同，但他无法很好地分辨出其中的区别。就像在砂砾间草草描绘几笔，一阵风拂过就能将轮廓模糊了去。

“ _……你是谁？_ ”他说。

“什么？”一个人问。

“好像是俄语。”另一个人说，“我听得懂一些，但他现在的发音实在是……”

“让他多说一些。”又一个人说，“他对颈部肌群的自主控制能力和语言能力恢复到了什么程度，我们得检查一下。”

还有别人在靠近。更多人，更多的面孔。他仍然分辨不出其中的细微差别。“ _你们是谁？_ ”他努力嚷着问，“ _这里是哪？我为什么……_ ”

他发出的声音仍不够大。他又开始咳嗽。有人在继续提问，有人帮助他顺气，有人将软管插进了他的嘴角。有水淌入他的喉咙。软管抽走了。他吸了下鼻子。他感到水从自己的眼睛里涌了出来。他的视野模糊了，那些个脸孔也模糊了。有人走开了，又有别人接近。他们之间的区别是什么？

“ _……我不知道……_ ”

他喃喃着。他开始拼命吸气，有氧气灌入了他的肺。他开始感到稍微好些，但也开始晕眩。忽然间周围安静了下去，交谈停止了。有人来了。走近了，挨在床边，俯下身来。又是一张无法辨识的脸孔。谁？他用力想着。他被那个人注视着，他茫然地望回去。

“五个月零三天。”那个人说，“比我预期的要长，但还算不错。”

他平躺着，艰难地理解了这句话的意思。他调动起了对于时间的感知与概念。刻度的拉长，数字的变化。秒，分，时。一天，一月。五个月，然后更多。那是什么？他困惑地想。是先前那段错乱无比、支离破碎的经历的时长吗？他动了动嘴唇，而那个人上弯了嘴角。他想起这代表一个微笑。那个人更换了一种语言，变得跟他的发音方式更为相似：

“ _欢迎回到人间。_ ”


	3. Chapter 3

“认知障碍。”有人在说，“贯穿伤在右脑，但左脑同样受到了压迫。伴随着认知障碍出现的还有严重的记忆丢失，肢体控制能力和协调能力一团糟。他能正常说话，但目前只能说一种语言，其它语言——包括英语——都出现了使用障碍情况。恢复需要时间。”

他还平躺在原处。他能感受到自己的四肢，但没法正常移动它们。他又喝了些水，也许睡了一觉。现在他能分清“醒着”和“昏睡”的状态区别了。又有人来给他做了些测试，下了些结论，说他的常识保留程度还算不错，至于别的部分就不太乐观了。他确实能将事物、名称和定义正常地联系起来，好比说他开始明白自己正躺在类似无菌室的地方，每一个能到他近旁来的人都要经过全身消毒，另一些人则在玻璃后头看他。他不知道那些人是谁。有两个人在房间内说话，其中一个在向另一个汇报。后者在听完之后苦笑了一声，扭头看向他，轻轻嘟囔了一句：“你明明是在英国长大的。”

“双母语使用者的确会出现这种类型的麻烦。”方才负责汇报的人说，“出现使用障碍的具体是哪一种语言，就不是我们能控制的了。”

那两个人又交谈了几句，随后其中一个人离开了。他还没法把将声音跟人对上号。他睁着眼，开始觉得有些累。他还很容易感到累，他醒着就得将感官接受到的信息聚合到一起来判断它们的意义，这会持续消耗他的精力。留下的人在床边拖了把凳子，坐下了。他们对视了一会儿，他眨了两下眼，示意自己姑且还醒着。

“ _听得见我说话吗？_ ”那个人问。

他点了点头。对方说的是跟他目前能说的相同的语言，俄语。尽管发音有些奇怪，但这让他感到安心。

“ _很好。_ ”那个人说，吐字清晰而缓慢，仿佛生怕他的理解跟不上语速，“ _你不能起身，不能自主活动，进食、排泄和日常清洁都还需要别人来帮忙。你不记得自己是谁，也不知道我们是谁——即使知道，也没法分辨出不同人之间的区别。现在就是这么个状态。_ ”

不知为什么，这番话所用的语气听上去略有些沮丧。他又眨了下眼，试图做出一点回应。这是一番结论，结论前边应该有归纳的过程，还有之所以会变成这样的理由。他努力想了想，张开嘴。现在他说话已经比刚清醒时要顺畅了，也没那么费劲了。“ _怎么回事？_ ”

“ _怎么回事？你的头部受伤了，我们花了些工夫才把你抢救回来。_ ”那个人说。他皱起眉，开始试图从散落在脑海的无数个细小碎片里拼凑出一些东西。那个人似乎看出了他做什么，很快就不赞同地摇了摇头。“ _现在先别去回想。_ ”那个人说，“ _别去想你受伤的过程，别去想任何可能直接刺激到你的细节。_ ”

他本来也想不起来什么，比铁锈的气味更多的东西。他听话地放弃了。“ _我的头会疼。_ ”然后他低声说。

“ _那是正常现象。_ ”对方说，“ _你连头骨都碎了一部分。好在修补手术很成功，不然你的脑袋就得豁着个洞了。那可比疤要难看得多。_ ”

他想象了一下。他甚至不太记得自己的长相，他只能先想象出一个脑袋，再对应着他会感到疼痛的部位留出一个血窟窿。疼痛感从他的右边眉骨贯穿到他的后脑，随着他的想象猛然来了这么一下狠的。他忍不住龇起牙。床边的人伸出手来，掩在了他的眼睑上。

“ _别去想。_ ”那个人说，“ _想些别的。把注意力集中在跟我说话上。对话有助于你恢复认知能力，你需要在这个过程中接收信息、思考话语本身的含义再进行表达。你需要每天都尽可能地跟人进行对话。_ ”

他又开始感到累了。困意已经涌上来，随着疼痛逐渐减退或麻痹而让他的意识往深处沉去。“ _你会陪我说话吗？_ ”他小声问。

“ _是的。_ ”那个人说，“ _也不止是我。当然了，你现在还没法分辨我和其他人的区别，所以别太在意。_ ”

他睡着的时间比醒着多。有人告诉他这是正常现象，不必担心。他没在担心。他能调用起来的情绪还很少，少而单纯。他会感到还算舒服或不太舒服，他会因为疼痛而心情糟糕。有时候他会尝试躲避针管，但他的胳膊依然不怎么听使唤。他可以动几根手指，又过了一段时间之后可以转动手腕，以及尝试握住一些物体。这就不错了，负责照顾他的人说恢复情况还挺乐观，他完全可以为此感到高兴。

不止一个人，但他依然弄不清他们之间的区别。大多数人都是相似的，一些人靠近来照顾他，一些人隔着玻璃看他，有时也就留在那儿试图跟他说几句话。一些人负责给他做各种奇怪的测试。大概是在距他醒来两周后——他睡得太多，无法准确地判断时间，这也是听别人说的——他才知道自己有只眼睛对光照没有反应，就是伤口所在的那一侧的那只眼睛。看不见东西也是暂时的，给他诊断的人说，要等到脑内的压迫消失，血块和水肿……他懵懵懂懂点头，他的脑袋又开始疼。他闭上眼，很快就又睡上了一觉。

他的手指可以活动了。他能记住的事情也越来越多。他开始意识到周围的人在用同一个称呼在指代他，同一个词，音节很短。他开始意识到定期来到自己身边做对话练习的人在多数时候应当都是同一个，尽管他仍然辨识不出那个人的长相和声音特征。那个人会开口跟他说俄语，虽然另有些人也会说，但不会像特定的这一个这般耐心。他们开始对话，通常是关于今天的体感如何，睡眠如何，是否喜欢床边的香型——那是拿来刺激嗅觉用的。约莫在他恢复意识一个月以后，他终于就旁人对他的称呼提出了疑问：

“ _为什么是尼爾？_ ”

那个人拉过他的手掌，在他的手心里缓慢地写下了三个英文字母。N-i-l。他开始思索它们组合起来之后的含义。

“ _你是零号实验体。_ ”那个人说，声音低缓得仿佛略有些伤感，“ _最初的一个目标，也是这一切的根源。以及……_ 让我想想该怎么用俄语说…… _你这一条被抢回来的性命开始于不可能之事，你是从时间缝隙之间的虚无里又诞生了一回。_ ”

他可以听懂这些语句，但不能完全理解它们。他努力将它们记下，然后轻轻摇了下头。“ _我不明白。_ ”他说。

“ _这不重要。_ ”对方说，“ _你忘记了自己的来历，而你也需要一个名字。就当是从零点起重新开始。_ ”

他看着那个人。对方伸出手来，摸了下他的脸，指尖从颧骨滑到下颌，很轻。是暖的。他没所谓，反正他确实记不得自己本来的名字了。他也不讨厌这个词的发音方式。那么他就是尼爾了，没什么不好。

你又是谁呢？尼爾想问。他仍然看不清对方的脸，即便知道了一个称呼，也不见得能在见到人的时候准确无误地对上号。这让他不禁一阵沮丧，转了转那个念头后就放弃了提问的打算。“ _你可以跟我说英语。_ ”他改告诉对方，“ _我听得懂，只是还没法说。_ ”

那个人盯着他看了片刻，忽然长吁了一口气。“谢天谢地。”那个人叹道，用回了英语，奇怪的口音也消失了，“看来你的实际状态比我们预期的还要好些。”

他们的对话中逐渐掺进了一些英语，比重越来越大。尼爾一开始只是听，后来也跟着说一些。他会忽然忘记一两个词或一句话的表达方式，然后又说回俄语单词。他的陪聊倒也能听懂，这让他倍感安慰。他感到头痛的频率下降了，他的右眼视觉依然没有恢复的征兆，他可以开始挪动一条胳膊——右边的胳膊。之后他开始练习蜷缩脚趾。他逐渐能分清围在他身边的人们各自的职责，也学会了配合护理人员进行肢体的牵引活动。他清醒着的时间在逐渐增长，普通的咀嚼和吞咽也不再费力。他的作息渐趋规律，也能够数清日子了。他计算着每一天的间隔，掌握了每一项事务对应的时间段。对话练习会在第二餐结束后半个钟头左右开始，他学会了期待这件事。跟他对话的人——现在他能分辨出这是个男人了，年纪不好说——会在他说出足够长和完整的句子时夸奖他，会关心他在其它方面的复健进度。直到进入他恢复意识后的第四个月，情况发生了一些变化。

他在变化发生时并未察觉到，他只是忽然觉得床边那个深绿色衣服的护理人员有些眼熟。年轻的女性，褐色短发，鼻子上有几粒没有退掉的浅色雀斑。人像轮廓，虽然还不够清晰，但也比描绘在砂砾间容易被风吹散的笔划要更为持久。“ _昨天也是你吗？_ ”尼爾问她。那姑娘从他的床尾抬起头来。

“什么？”她问。

“昨天也是你给我送来的，”他用英语重复了一次，然后看向床边的小推车，“ _水果。_ ”

那姑娘高高地抬起眉毛，显得很是惊诧。“你认得我了？”她问他。他点点头，她在沉默数秒后忽然一下几乎蹦了起来。她拨弄了一下挂在右侧的耳麦，开始对着空气嚷嚷。“叫人来给他做认知测试，带上图本。”她转过身去，看向了透明的玻璃，“是的，他好像开始恢复辨识能力了。”

他的认知测试分数比过去要高出不少。然后，在那天的第二餐之后，他的陪聊没有再出现。

第二天也没有。

第三天也没有。

固定时段的对话练习结束了。护理人员告诉他这是因为他的语言能力恢复得足够快。他本该感到庆幸，但他发觉自己的心情反而变糟了。又是一周后，他在尝试抬起手臂时对近旁的护士问：“人是不是少了些？”

“你指什么？”她反问他。她和那个长雀斑的姑娘不是同一个，鼻子更高，头发颜色更浅，年纪应该也稍大一些。尼爾看向窗玻璃，有阵子没见从外头隔窗看他的人了。那里空荡荡的，只映出灰白色的外墙。

“人少了些。”他慢慢说，“ _之前好像……_ 人应该更多。 _我刚醒的时候。_ 我还分辨不出每个人的长相的时候。”

护士小心地将他的手臂放回到身侧，并松开了他的手腕。“噢，是的。他们还有别的事要做。”她回答他，“只有我们是在全职负责医护工作，甜心。现在，让我们开始今天的练习。”

有一面被固定在支撑架上的平板屏幕伸到了他的眼前。单词，长句，篇章。文字。随后是旋转的陀螺仪。图像边浮现出更多信息，看似无意义的字符，连缀起等式和递推关系的字符。它们滚动的速度越来越快，越来越快，变作了无数庞杂而琐碎的信息流。他闭上眼，那些碎片都存在于原处。像断裂的音符，像被分隔开来的光与声、形象与定义，像散落的拼图。

他开始将它们连缀起来。

芭芭拉的实验室和档案库还是老样子。被送来的奇怪东西越来越多，她给它们分类归档。多数东西都只是安静地躺在柜子里，没人去碰也就不会动弹。立柜的无数个方格里陈列着未来的残骸，艾弗斯每到这儿来一次，心情都会变得更坏。芭芭拉的桌台上摆着一小块石料，一段废弃的电路板，被硬行拆解下来的钢架的一部分。她从冒着热气的茶水上方看他，艾弗斯做出侧耳倾听的模样等她开口。

“全都不是什么特殊的材质，产地全世界都有，所以反而更麻烦。”芭芭拉说，拨弄了一下那个电路板，“我对照过了样本，从制造工艺来讲最大可能性是从美国来的。我建议你去找那家伙继续确认，他大概还有些关系可以打听。”

“那家伙”最近一直在伦敦，也不知道是在忙着带小孩还是骗小孩。艾弗斯把样本和初步分析结果都打了个包，沉默地离开了芭芭拉的地盘。有一处这样的仓库约等于陈列着过去与未来的死，在诸多烂事发生之前就让人窥见废墟的一角，而他们还得沿着这种线索追查下去。不是说他还没习惯这样的工作，他已经不会感到愤怒和不甘了，只是不可避免地在过程中绷起一点儿焦躁的情绪来。

一周以后P才回他电话。“我联系了中情局的旧线人。”P说。

“结果呢？”

“没有结果。追溯不到来源，也鉴定不出具体年代。可能是未来产物。”

“不奇怪，那伙人手里也有闸门。”艾弗斯回想了一下那份令人胃疼的复原结构图，“真是麻烦。”

他们双双沉默了半分钟以上。然后艾弗斯叹了口气，忍住了更多抱怨，反正这也不是他第一次接累活儿了。“你觉得他们的目的是什么？”再然后P问他，“我们，还是萨特？”

不管是哪种都不够乐观，艾弗斯想。

线索暂时断了，余下的只是假设。有更多势力在暗中盯着萨特倒不足为奇，毕竟那是一桩足以毁灭世界的大计划，但多一个变量就多一个干扰项，你不知道这种东西什么时候就会溜出来制造一个难以解决的大麻烦。假如是直接盯着信条——不用细说了，他们得从根源上开始考虑保密性的问题。艾弗斯哪种都不喜欢，但反正P也已经知情了，他犯不着再去专门跟人提个醒。他把自己丢回特隆赫姆的基地，除了睡觉就是参与训练，顺便帮P把这一带的队伍给管服帖。时间又过去了三个月，他出外执行了两次任务，没有直接跟P碰上面，大都在隔空汇报工作。

三个月后他拖着被弹道刮伤的腿从河谷中爬出来。他的队员丢了一个，另外几个也挂了彩。两天后他折回去一次想回收尸体，同样没什么收获，这次连个身份标记都没剩下。当然了，也不是每个人都会像尼尔那样把一个标志物挂在包上到处跑，好像生怕送他那玩意儿的人找不到他似的。任务过去一周后，艾弗斯的腿好了个七七八八，他重新检查了一次任务现场。当天晚些时候他一道电话打去了伦敦，没被拦截，无需暗号。

“嗨。”他直截了当道，“我想你已经看过任务报告了。”

“甚至已经形成完整记录了。”P说，“三天后我得把它交到惠勒手上好让她给你派人，对吧？”

P越来越习惯于扮演领头人的角色，处理情报的思路也变得清晰了不少。艾弗斯把手机压在耳边，天空灰蒙蒙的，像是要下雨。这稍微冲淡了一些他内心的欣慰感。“这部分你自己拿主意就行。”他接着说，“记得那个奇怪的标记吗？我们在斯塔克12号外围挖出来的那个，长得像个被划了一道的字母Z？”

“当然。”P说。

“我在卡古尔看到了同样的东西。”艾弗斯说。

他走过一盏脏兮兮的路灯时开始下雨了。他压下帽檐，街对面被拴着的白狗在吠叫。P在那边留出一段沉默的空档，直到他清晰地感到了更多雨雾随着风拂在了脸上。他们似乎都很忙碌，又不那么忙碌。找得到事情做，也抽得出空来深挖一些大概没人会喜欢的秘密。P将一口气隔着海闷吐在了他的耳边。“继续追查。”P说，“暂时留在摩尔多瓦。两天后在基希讷乌见。”

艾弗斯应了声好，然后挂断了电话。他将手机收进衣袋，狗吠声停下了，雨渐渐变得更大。他撞进旅店，刷了门卡，倒回自己压在被子上的脏外套里，打算就这么闷到适合吃晚餐的钟点。在困意涌上来之前，他已经凭借直觉得出结论：这一次追查下去也不会直接抵达他们想要的结果。


	4. Chapter 4

摩尔多瓦的线索让他们又往下追查了一个月，随后依然断掉了。芭芭拉给他们多准备了一个收藏柜，里头逐渐装了更多经检测多半是从未来送回的东西。接下来的四个月内没有出现任何造成队伍减员的危险任务，只有一些无关紧要的小麻烦。艾弗斯开始满世界打转，试图寻找到更多线索，而P也的确批给他了这部分经费。虽然这看上去真的很像公费旅游，但艾弗斯确实在持续不断地发回更多消息。不见得能跟他们的目标挨上边，不过总归是有些用得上的信息和物件。

萨特可以找到他的任务指示与黄金，别人当然也能找到。既然明确了信条创建于未来，他们只是这个时代的主事人，他们就得通过控制并利用好应得的资源来保证这份事业将正常地延续下去。而且在这个过程中，他们还可以给过去的萨特找些小麻烦。艾弗斯不止一次找到了比黄金更危险的玩意儿，若是没被他们成功截获，指不定就会给过去已完成的任务造成什么未知的影响。

第三个标记出现在克利夫顿山，是一次由惠勒领头的任务。那会儿艾弗斯还在南欧接着当寻宝猎人，接到消息便比P先一步赶了过去。这次倒没有人员伤亡或失踪，只有被掘开的山岩，以及一半已被炸毁一半空荡荡的集装箱。箱体材质跟他们搜寻塔林的自由港和萨特的游轮时所获得的几个样本对得上，炸毁的碎片像是某种组装式武器，至于空了的那些箱子，惠勒提出猜想，原本放的可能是闸门的组装部件。

“也许这能说明这伙人同样属于跟萨特的未来资助人不太对付的阵营吗？”P对着空箱子提问。

“信息还是太少了。”艾弗斯说，“恐怕不是短时间内就能弄清的问题。”

线索时断时续，挖出来的东西越来越多，虽说除去把他们弄得更加一头雾水并决定进一步提高警惕之外没有太多别的作用。尼尔的下落还是不够明朗，是指死在斯塔克12号的那个。还没抵达过去的尼尔倒是时不时就出现一回，有时是在集结点，有时戴着氧气面罩直接出现在任务现场，有时是在伦敦——好几次甚至直接出现在了麦克斯放学回家的必经之路上，仿佛生怕场景不够怪异。他在空闲时会跟凯特闲聊几句，然后再在P急匆匆赶来抓他问话时满不在乎地陪个笑脸。“放心吧，我没跟麦克斯透露多少关键信息，包括我具体是谁。”他这么承诺道，“虽然我觉得提早知道并做好准备也没什么坏处就是了。”

原则是控制信息，准则是已发生的必然会发生。P拿他没办法，只好由着他在凯特和麦克斯附近游来荡去。一回，两回，三回。他们在各种地方遇见彼此，各自对“上一次”的定义都不尽相同。他们交换任务信息，有时传递物证，有时将时间浪费在对比拯救世界而言过于无足轻重的事情上。尼尔揽着他的脖子，贴着他的耳根，在亲吻的间隙里气喘吁吁或笑嘻嘻地问他：你们的任务进展到哪个阶段了？

不知道，线索又少又乱，很难界定。P这么想。反正还没尘埃落定。他用指尖绞住尼尔后脑上的一绺头发，不确定自己表现得到底有多心事重重。你会变成什么样？一具白骨，一捧灰烬，还是已经消失在虚无中？距离尼尔告诉他的那个期限越来越近，他不确定自己是否已经做好准备迎接结果了。

最后是十七个月。确切来说，距离斯塔克12号的战役过去了十七个月又八天。安达卢西亚，科尔多瓦，新旧城区的交界处有一场小规模的狂欢游行。他在落地后往南郊进发，艾弗斯的队伍等在那里。他实际抵达时已经入夜，这一天晚上忽然降了温，城区的喧闹与灯光都被抛在很远的地方。艾弗斯的头发和胡子都比上回见面时要长，但精神状态看上去还不错。“现场情况怎么样？”P问他。

“好消息，难得一次不需要我们再挖一遍。”艾弗斯说，“这次没被炸塌，原因不明。”

他们在荒野间寻到了一栋不起眼的建筑，外形像是年久失修的废弃发电站，门已经洞开，有人拿着取样用的托盘、封装袋和盒子进进出出。最外侧的通道里满是积灰，在经过两道关隘之后，里头忽然变得干净整洁了不少。通道边绘制着眼熟的标记，P在经过时多看了它一眼。“坏消息呢？”

“没剩下什么有价值的东西。”艾弗斯说，“抛开外边那些掩人耳目用的垃圾不谈，余下的部分太过干净了，也没有慌乱破坏的迹象，应该是有计划地进行了提前撤离。这说明我们的追踪可能已经被对方察觉到了。”

他们经过了粗大的管道与锈蚀的钢架。没有机器在轰鸣，没有更多低哑难听的动静。又有队员折返回来，对着艾弗斯进行汇报。对上层展开的第二次清扫依然没有多大收获，没有任何有意义的物品和资料，甚至没查找到类似于自毁装置的东西——这就连从这方面的构造习惯入手来分析源头的可能性都断绝了。艾弗斯看上去既不意外也不沮丧，至此他的表情反而更凝重了几分。

“你确定里头一个人都不剩了吗？”P问他。

“不确定。”艾弗斯说，“事实上，目前为止我们只搜查了地表部分。地下工程还没开始。”

当然了。P看了眼位于厂房边缘的通道口，一块灰暗难看的外凸形状。“是被拦住了吗？”

“不，正是因为毫无阻碍。”艾弗斯歪了下嘴，“如果探测没出错，底下的门禁都已经失效了。只要我们乐意往下走，就可以一路畅通地进入最里层的核心区域。某种意义上，这比需要破坏掉几道门的情况更糟。”

P明白他的意思，这就好像有人在刻意引导他们往下走。“看起来是个陷阱。”他说。

“而我在等待指示。”艾弗斯说。

他们对视了片刻，P从对方眼里看到了一点儿晦暗的东西。他从艾弗斯那里听得夺取算法的安排、同样从对方手里分得那部分算法时都曾见过这样的眼神，坦然得近乎冷酷，又带着几分审视的意味。这或许是这男人能给出的最接近于信赖的反应了。P轻轻吸了口气，移开目光重看向那通道口。“我跟你一起去。”

“可能有危险。”艾弗斯说。

“我看上去像害怕危险的那类人吗？”P说。

当然，这跟过去不太一样。过去他不需要为行动计划负责，不需要掌控全局，不需要考虑比任务目标与自己的命更多的事。如今他要担负的东西比以往多出太多——但有些时候他无法允许自己离开或后退。这是关于尼尔，他们两个人都知道。看到了算法的实物、接触到了那个秘密的最后一人，本该埋骨于过去却不知所踪。他们得去追查他的结局。

艾弗斯没有提出反对意见，于是他们一同向通道口去了，绕过了看上去已经失去作用的电梯井而走下梯阶。路途不算长，第一道门形同虚设，第二道门直接开敞着。下层的空间更为干净，保留下来的物件也要更多。立柜，桌台，床架，一整片生活区，似乎前不久还有人居住在这里。彻查一遍或许能扫出一些头发、指甲、皮肤的碎屑，但也不见得能精准定位到没被消除档案的个体。一条走廊，不窄不宽，没有刻意留出并齐的设置。

“你觉得核心区域会是什么？”P边走边问，“武器，黄金，还是档案库？”

“如果不是陷阱，多半也已经被搬空了。”艾弗斯说，“从内部结构来看，这地方倒是应该没有闸门。真稀奇。”

他们走了许久，周围几乎都只有他们的脚步叩出的回音。通往核心区的门洞也大开着，P在这里给枪上了膛，艾弗斯则在更早的时候就做好了相应的准备。又一条走廊，没有对称的设置，只是普通的过道。内部的第一扇门引往一个相当宽阔的房间，里头总算传出了一些像是正在运转的仪器所发出的声响。他们轻手轻脚地进去，这间房依然是空的，靠墙的部分是监控台，不知为何没有断去电路。不同的屏幕上显示出了各个不同的过道与角落，还有一些分屏幕闪着雪花或干脆是暗着的。能被看见的尽是自己人，没有陌生的未知人员被显示在画面中，当然也没有人留守在台前。

P走向监控台的右侧，他留意到了一小块异常的画面。不是直接由摄像头拍摄来的，而是红外成像。艾弗斯在检查另一边，他便盯着了他的这处发现。角标写着000，不停变幻的数字跟别处的监控录像保持一致，对得上当地时间。画面当中有一个颇为清晰的人形轮廓，与之并齐的另一方屏幕则是各项呈曲线型或规律波状的读数。这看上去更像是会在医院里出现的东西，或者实验室。P皱起眉，招手引来了艾弗斯的注意力。

“这玩意儿应该是实时的。”他说，“有人在这里。”

艾弗斯凑过来看了一会儿。“心率正常，处在清醒状态。没有移动迹象。”

“被遗弃了？”P思索道，“还是活体留言？”

“去看看就知道了。”艾弗斯说，“只有一个人。除非身上绑着颗条件触发式炸弹，否则应该很好对付。”

他们回到过道里，一前一后地缓慢前行。监控室的屏幕没有标出那个房间的具体方位，但有一个那样特殊的编号就意味着它的位置并不难找。过道到了头，虽然门关着，但应急用的拉闸直接露在外边。P向前迈了一步，先行伸出了手。艾弗斯握紧了枪。应急开关被扳向下，门扇向两侧滑开。十七个月又八天过去了，他们自认已经做好了准备。

打他醒来之后，这应该是第三次换地方了。

看吧，前边的流程跟前两次也没什么不同。一周前就开始搬迁设备，转移资料，陆续撤走常驻人员，生活用品也只留下最基本的一些。最后一道通告从晨间开始，提醒大家今天是预定好要动身的日子。医护人员总是最后离开的，同时也会将他带走。第一次转移发生在他刚恢复辨识能力不久、但几乎还不能起身的时候，他们拿来转移他的是一张担架床；第二次和第一次只间隔两个月，他刚开始学着使用轮椅，活动还不太灵便，但也比前一次要好多了。这一次与上一次相隔的时间更长，他在无菌室里继续度过了三个月，脱离无菌环境又度过了将近四个月。他仍然需要人照料，不能行走，不能外出，也见不到外头的太阳和天空。医护人员给他带来更多资料，有人用留言向他解释了这些资料所归属的领域。他恢复文字阅读能力之后，发觉理论性的知识在他脑海中连缀起来并自行推演的效率并不比他理解具体事物时更低。这点让医生也感到惊奇，说这大抵是脑部创伤引发的一些连锁变化。至于这变化具体是好是坏，能推助他走到哪一步，现在还无从验证。

所以他在大多数时只是观看、阅读和思考。天体，微观粒子，时间与空间的刻度。热平衡，耗散结构，熵与熵增。提供给他的有影像也有纸本，他在纸本上随手涂写，起初字迹歪扭难辨到他自己都没法全数看懂，写得多了便也逐渐清晰流畅起来。文字转换为思绪，思绪演变成无序的意念，意念中提炼出各自不同的轨迹。他尝试去描绘这种感受，但还有些难。好在没人逼迫他必须做什么——除了每日的四肢活动练习和必要的饮食补充，当然。

他头痛的次数越来越少，有时整个星期甚至整个月都不再发作哪怕一回。他开始在镜中认清自己的脸，也许是因为卧床太久，他觉得自己的形象变得有些奇怪，但他也记不起自己本来的模样了。有些事在发生变化，或许是在往好的方面行进的。他还不能确定。晨间的通告响了第三次，他开始等候下一次转移。医护人员从他身边经过，没有抽走他手中的书本，在他的床铺边留下了三明治和水。他将视线上移，感到了一丝古怪。

“这次你们不带上我了？”他问。

“对。”鼻尖带雀斑的姑娘说，“暂时别动。”

她的同伴带着背囊从窗外经过。她拉上窗帘，给他留下了灯。他在床上转动了一下脖子，看向安置在床铺另一侧的轮椅。“是因为我没法自己站起来跑出去吗？”他问，“这次时间比较紧张，你们不想带一个行动不便的 _累赘_ ？”

“省省吧，这又不是我们头一次进行转移了。”那姑娘说，“你的位置本来就不该在这里。”

她离开了房间。门板滑开，然后闭锁。走廊上的声音挨个儿远去了，越来越小，渐趋于无。这让他不由得感到又一阵焦躁。他想起那些突然少去的人，突然不再出现的声音。过去的大半年里，围着他打转的人数少而稳定，他没料到会被他们再丢下一回。

不管怎么说，最后离开他身边的人给他留下了食物和水。他可以靠它们对付半天，想支撑得再久一些也行。他可以借助轮椅进行移动，虽然想独自挪到轮椅上还有些困难，但也不是完全做不到。现在要做的不是慌得六神无主地追出去——他是无论如何都追不上那些身体机能完整、肢体活动也足够协调的正常人的，那只会让他白白耗费体力。时下要做的是尽可能地节约体力，然后再静观其变。

他感到焦躁，但还没到恐慌的地步。他喝了些水，调整了呼吸，将目光和注意力一同挪回到书页间。他继续读理查德·费曼，尽管这从常识角度来说——是的，他姑且保留了一部分生活常识——不那么适合让人放松。但该怎么说呢，这种事总是因人而异的。

他在纸页间消耗了大概两个钟头。他又喝了水，只抿了一小口，随后他小睡了一会儿。他再度醒来的时候，床头的电子钟显示已经到傍晚了。他隐约听见了一些声响，出现在上层，传至他这儿时只剩下微弱的震动。他应该感到更慌乱一些吗？但反正他无处可去，躲不过一轮搜查，也躲不开瞄准他的任何热武器。他重新翻开书页。他开始等候。

时钟显示着晚七点四十分。他吃掉了那个口味普通的火腿三明治，用纸巾擦干净了嘴角和手指。四十五。他将目光扫回白纸黑字间，还有自己用水性笔草草涂写的旁注。这支笔快用到底了，他陷入了一点儿无足轻重的苦恼。随后他恢复了平静，他将《量子电动力学》翻到了倒数第八页。

门开了。他在看完一行字之后才抬起头，对上了黑洞洞的枪口。两个。这等同于尖锐的敌意，但敌意很快就变成了别的事物。他越过枪口看见两个男人，两张不同的脸孔，每张都被堪称震惊的表情所覆盖，比医护人员刚发现他能进行快速阅读时的程度更为夸张。他眨了下眼，他的左眼还能正常视物，他清晰地看见那两人对视了一次，然后同时压低了枪管。这是攻击意图减弱的信号。

“你们是谁？”他问。

“交给你了。”在沉默片刻后，个头更高的男人咕哝道。另一个人原本站得更靠后些，这会儿苦笑了一下，迈步上前，距他所倚靠着的床头更近了。没有戴帽，肤色更深，看向他的眼神过于复杂，以至于他无法判读出全部的情绪。他的心脏在这一刻紧缩了一下，他尚不明白这变化的含义，但他隐隐然感到了一丝熟悉。

“你真的不认识我们吗？”男人问他，声音低缓，略有些伤感。

“是的。”他回答说，“我忘记了不少事。”

“你还记得自己的名字吗？”

“不记得了。”他说，“之前留在这里的人都管我叫尼爾。”

男人的表情又发生了一些微妙的变化。眉头下垮，面颊肌肉抽动，嘴角也轻轻扯了一下。“为什么叫这个？”

“似乎只是因为我是零号目标，或 _实验体_ ，或随便别的什么。”他说，“有人这么告诉过我。他们也确实一直这么叫我。”

“那个人是谁？”

“我不记得了。”

他说得坦然。他确实只能回想起朦胧的影子。认知障碍会造成许许多多的后遗症，好比说他对自己最初醒来的三个月并非毫无印象，但也无法形成足够连贯的记忆。是为了保密？所以在他能够辨识出人像来之后，那些影子就不再出现了？他们将一些秘密藏进了一片刚开始重建的废墟里。现在余下的人也离开了，只剩下他一个。有人找到他。这是巧合吗？又或者这是他注定迎来的转折——是真正属于他的位置？

他又眨了下眼。男人的面容在他眼中变得模糊了一瞬，浸入黑暗，随后重归清晰。男人又走近了一步，抬起一只手，是没有拿枪的左手。“失礼了。”男人说，“我能不能……”他的枪管几乎垂落下去，指向了地面。他的身上也几乎没有足够直白的敌意了。尼爾判读出他的动作，阖上书本，将它和快要用完的水笔一起放到了枕边。

“搜查？”尼爾扬起眉毛，“放心吧。我身上没有绑炸弹，当然也没藏着引爆装置。事实上我 _连把防身用的枪都没有_ 。”他举起双手，他的左臂还没法抬得太高，手掌只能僵在比肩膀稍高的地方。“你可以靠近我，我会配合。”他慢慢说，“但是 _很抱歉_ ，想让我自行直立起来的话还不太方便……”

男人碰到了他，拇指轻缓地摩挲过他的手腕内侧，压着了他的脉搏。那只手很暖和，轻轻圈住了他的腕骨，没有使劲掐按。在发抖。被接触到的皮肤将这一丝震颤传递而来，顺着血液淌入心脏。像火焰，像电流，却不至于叫他畏怯。恰恰相反，他感到安心。

尼爾怔住了。他不再动，那男人也不再动。他们僵持了约莫半分钟，男人突然后退了半步，同时松开了手。“……对不起。”那人低声说，“只是想确认一下。”他缩回手掌，那儿似乎还在发颤。有一秒他看上去比自己这个行动不便独自困在地底还没有记忆的倒霉蛋更为仓皇。尼爾张了张嘴，试图调整出一个微笑。

“没关系。”他低声说，轻而易举地得出了一个结论，“我们以前见过面的，对吧？”

“对。”男人说。他的嘴唇也抖了一抖，这让他牵起微笑相应的过程变得缓慢而艰难。他还是完成了这项任务，尽管他的眼睛已经发红了。“很高兴又见到你了，尼爾。”


	5. Chapter 5

麦克斯打来一通电话，这让他一来一回多绕了大概五个小时的路——时间意义上的绕路。十一岁的男孩在他检查消音器的时候悄无声息地出现在他身边，仰着脸问他下周要不要一块出去度个短假。他们会乘游轮出海，凯特会在船上见两个“生意伙伴”。她个人不怎样喜欢萨特的生意，但她的家系不允许她轻易放弃萨特的财产。至于萨特的小崽子，年纪轻轻就学会顶着一张漂亮脸蛋儿使用可爱攻势诓人做保镖了。P也没法说“不”，毕竟就算他不在场，假使他隔着个大西洋收到了求助讯号，他还是得从一两天以后出发再折回去一趟。麦克斯的眼睛在他说了“好”之后变得亮晶晶的，男孩踮起脚尖来，使劲搂了一下他的脖子，然后才让他将自己送回家。

十一岁的男孩还没到叛逆期，只是单纯地对陌生人和新鲜事物感到好奇。等他再大些，也不知道他身上那一半不够安分的血统会给他们之间的关系带来影响。P在绕完五个小时之后才又一次回到自己的住所门口，他刚进屋就察觉到有人在里头。考虑到他的门锁看似没被以非寻常手段弄开，多半还是尼尔。

他走进起居室，果不其然看见了一头柔软但散乱的金发。尼尔斜靠在沙发一角，懒洋洋地摆弄着空枪管。“你怎么在这里？”P问。

“事前确认。”尼尔说，“接下来两个月我会在越南。”

他把枪塞回枪套，把枪套塞进背包。他没系皮带，衬衣贴肉，松着袖扣，发梢泛潮，露出的脚腕是光着的。P在走近他时嗅到了一点儿淡香，像是雪松混着香根草，已经到了慵懒的后调。P被弄得有些心不在焉，他的理智还在提醒他多说些正事。“噢，对，是有这么回事。”他咕哝道，随后将音量稍微提高了些，“越南那边的集结点刚建起来不久，设施还不是很完备。我得先给你提个醒。”

尼尔从背包上直起腰，倒回扶手边，轻轻咧了下嘴。“两个月前的我看起来怎样？”

“很好。”P说，“没有受伤，也没挨饿。还有力气冲我抱怨。”

“那就没什么可担心的了。”尼尔说。

他从拖鞋里抽出光裸的脚尖，足趾贴上了男人的裤腿。P低头看他，他缓慢眨眼。躬身去吻住他勾着柔软笑意的嘴唇不需要耗费太长时间。P就这么做了，揽住他的脖子将他按向自己，尾指探入他的衣领内侧。尼尔在接吻的间隙中漏出一点儿低笑，自己抬起手来将衣扣多松开了两颗。P从他刮过的下颌亲到他的喉咙，不轻不重地在他的颈窝里咬了一下。他从尼尔的衣缝里瞥见柔软的乳尖，随后他解开对方的衣扣，叫肉粒的形状袒露出来，不甚客气地用指腹搓按起来。

尼尔仰着头，膝盖的一侧已经蹭上了他的腰。“我在你回来之前就先用过你的浴室了。”尼尔用柔和的哑音说，“希望你别太介意。”

“完全不。”P说。

他开始对付尼尔的裤子，尼尔也帮忙解起了他的皮带。按说他们不该这般性急，见面没几分钟就忙于往彼此的裤裆里钻，然而P姑且算是有足够充分的理由，只是不太方便跟尼尔本人提。近两个月里他总是会挤出些空闲来去见他和艾弗斯从科尔多瓦郊区挖出来的那位伤患，被那个人用茫然又无辜的眼神望着，被那副困在轮椅上的可怜模样弄得烦躁又苦闷，还不能直接向无论从哪方面来看都是最为倒霉的当事人发作。那个尼尔——尼爾——看上去仿佛多碰一下、力气稍微大些就会碎，倒不是说他真的脆弱到了那个地步，然而经过一次死而复生的人总是像自梦境深处映出的幻象，何况他还记忆尽失，在与人接触时不免会带上几分戒备与疏离。P自认那个尼爾对自己的态度还算不错，可脑海中的空白还是决定了他们需要重新摸索出一条接触距离上的安全界线。这个过程会很难捱，且很容易叫他感到挫败。

在这种时候出现的逆行中的尼尔就完全是令人熟悉而安心的模样了。男人将他的长裤完整地剥下，让他在自己的沙发上毫无羞赧之意地展示胴体，然后直接将手指插进了他的股缝。尼尔哼出一声鼻音，半闭着眼将两腿打得更开，而P发觉他的肛门触感比想象中要松软些。“我们多久之后就又见了一面？”P问他。

“四天。”尼尔回答说，“在安纳西。你开的房。”

“不是什么大问题？”P多加进了一根手指，抵在他的肠壁间摩挲抠弄。尼尔的腰弹动了一下，口中漏出满足的叹息。

“不是什么大问题。”他懒洋洋地笑着，伸手圈住了P那根已经昂扬起来的性器，“除非你把这个也算上。”

P开始用手指操他。这小混蛋把准备工作做得相当齐全，屁股里头已经黏黏答答，直接吃进比手指更好的东西大概也不会很费劲。P自认前戏做得还不够多，但尼尔已经在相当热切地将两腿都缠上他的腰。他用嘴和空余的手指轮换着对付了一会儿尼尔的乳头，叫它们硬邦邦地立起来，裹着唾液蒙上的水泽。他感受着尼尔的肠壁内部的蠕动，用力吸着自己不断转动、扩展、推入更深的指节。尼尔用膝弯内侧蹭着他的胯骨，口鼻都凑在他耳后呼出令人心焦的热流。来吧。尼尔模糊地唤着，舌尖滑过他的耳廓。来吧。我知道你不想让事情结束得太快，我也知道你只要愿意就能坚持得再久些。

P深呼吸了一次，从对方的股间抽出了手指。尼尔抱住了他的后背，而他用力按上了对方的腰窝。

他没有直接在沙发上干。他在稍微挤进对方的股缝之后就将尼尔抱了起来，抄起腿弯，整身离地，让那双长腿因骤然失去身下的承重点而本能地绞住他的腰。尼尔为此惊呼了一声，而P抱着他往旁侧走了两步，将他按在了最近的墙面上，让他的后背结结实实撞上了墙，也借着这一次撞击直接肏进了他的后穴。尼尔被这一下弄得倒抽凉气，没控制住在P的背上使劲挠了一道。P让他缓了一缓，待到他开始哆嗦着放松腰胯、让身下的小洞不再紧缩得太过厉害，才托着他的腿股继续捣干下去。

他们逐渐找准了便于配合的角度，尼尔腾出一只手来撑上旁边的沙发靠背，分担了一部分自己的体重。按说他的个头更高，分一条腿出来立在地上稍踮着脚也未尝不可，然而他似乎很享受这样在每一次颠动间半失重似的快感，没被颠几下就肆意呻吟起来。P去舔他不断抖动的喉结，在他的躯干下坠时挺胯迎上，将整根阴茎都塞进他的肠道深处，势头颇有几分凶狠。尼尔张口咬住男人的肩膀，腿股都在发颤，从牙缝间模糊溢出的声息中欢愉多过苦痛。P一次又一次地抽插，毫无阻隔地撞上他的臀底，叫屋子里回荡着的喘息、淫叫与肉体拍击的响动都混合在一起。

他们抵着墙做到P的手臂开始发酸，尼尔已经被肏射一回，P将他胸腹间溅上的精液抹了一点儿在他的唇尾，这才将他按回沙发的扶手上，一直干到了成功将更多精液灌进他的小腹。他们歪倒在坐垫上稍事小憩，P抬起头来看尼尔的脸，不那么憔悴、也没因久不见天日而呈出几分病态的惨白，更为意气风发也更年轻。他看得有些出神，尼尔留意到他的目光，垂目与他对上视线。“怎么？”

“没，就是在想，”P低声说，“你看上去真是一点儿都不惊讶。”

他转开眼睛，也侧过脸，枕在了尼尔的胸口上，薄而结实的肌肉层下是有力的心跳。尼尔动了下胳膊，将落在坐垫边的揉皱的衬衣给扫到了地面上，手指则贴上了P的后颈。“接下来的一段时间内你都是这样……稍微有些热情过头。”他告诉P，声音轻快，满足感与期待感并存，“你甚至允许我在你的办公室胡来。两次。”

“哇哦。”P感慨道，“我什么时候有间办公室了？”

“下周就有了。”尼尔说，“在塔林，地下一层，走廊尽头。多备两盒安全套。”

P在听到结果后皱了下眉。为了掩饰这点微小的表情变化，他在尼尔的腰间捏了一把。“我不可能一直这么纵容你。”他半真半假地指责道。

“我知道。”尼尔温和地应道，“只是以防万一。”

随后他们各自都安静了一会儿。P抱着身下健康而完整的年轻人，回想起自己早前接到的预告。他的确获得了一个结果，任务也告一段落——虽然没有完全结束，但至少过了需要对尼尔严格保密的阶段。无论怎么说，时下的收获都比真的追查到一具骸骨或者保存得相对完整些的尸体要强得多。然而有更多未解之谜尚且藏在暗处，一个本应必死的人以那般残破的姿态被送还到他眼前的过程中处处都透着蹊跷。这让他压根无法安下心来，也无法停止怀疑他是否被卷入了一起更大的阴谋。他回过神时，尼尔正在柔软地亲吻他的额角。

“你不打算解释吗？”尼尔问他。

“这很难解释。”P说。

“是我没有权限接触到的情报？”

“倒也不是。”他咕哝道，“应该算是一点私人情绪管理方面的问题。”

尼尔用指腹扫过他的眼尾，好像想抚掉他眉梢的一些苦闷。“我猜我向过去的你也打听不出什么结果。”

“的确如此。”P回答道。

“总是这么固执。”尼尔哂笑道，眉梢浮起一抹无奈，“是什么很棘手的问题吗？”

尼尔是真的在关心他，P看得出来。但就如他过去所说的，将正在逆行的尼尔也卷进来只会让事态变得更复杂。“我不确定。”P低声说，“我正在试图处理。”

他抬手捧住尼尔的脸颊，将嘴唇凑了过去。他们的身体都还赤裸着，在这么一小段休息过后，各自的下半身差不多也都恢复了精神。该怎么说呢，直接给出特定的答案没那么容易，只是想让人转移注意力就要简单得多了。

尼爾被安置在塔林。在缴获萨特的闸门之后，他们在这边也建立了一所基地。虽然对于未来的势力而言，这样做无异于竖立起了一个标靶，但正因如此，大概也没人会料到他们会把萨特引发的事件中的幸存者给放在这里。

两个月间他们取得的进展并不多。尼爾不记得头部受伤前的任何事，能说出的关于自己获救过程的情报也极为有限。两个月以来他们将主要精力耗费在追查那些身份不明人士的行踪上，在面对尼爾时也主要是在就他的记忆问题进行反复核查。P跑了一趟法国，又跑回英国去应付完了麦克斯的非正式邀约，待到他再度腾出空来时，他才重新前往爱沙尼亚。这么长时间过去了，他觉得有必要稍微转换一下策略。新建的基地距离码头有一公里远，同样靠海，但没有下到海滩的出口。他将车停在外边，步行进入建筑体，降到地下二层，一路走来没人拦他。

塔林的基地规模不算太大，也正因为这样、常驻这边的人并不太多，他们得以给尼爾留出一些保密性较高的私人空间。P在医疗区内过了一道门禁，艾弗斯正抱着胳膊站在门边。P正准备开口跟他以及真正住在这里的人打个招呼，艾弗斯就先摇着头丢来一句：“完全不行。”

“我还没问。”P说。

“我知道你打算问什么。”艾弗斯撇了下嘴，“先不提记忆区，别的地方也不太行。这段时间我帮着检查过了，他的肢体协调能力还很糟，医生说几乎不可能在一年之内恢复，而这个‘恢复’还是指变回正常人的水准。”他平吐出一口气，沉默片刻后又补充了一句：“更别说是外勤特工了。”

尼爾坐在一把新轮椅上，没有插嘴，只是用一种安静而无辜的眼神望着他们。他的金发被剃得很短，几乎只剩下贴着头皮的薄薄一层，跟他刚被从科瓦多瓦带回来时一样。这纯粹是为了便利性，尽管他自称头痛已经很少再发作，但在一定时间内他们还是要经常替他做护理和检查。也正因为他的头发短得起不到遮挡作用，他死里逃生的印记变得分外明显。一道深色的疤从他的右侧眉骨延伸至额头，如无更多意外，恐怕会在他的整个余生都陪伴着他。

P多看了一眼那道撕裂时间的伤痕，感到心头沉甸甸的。“一年以上呢？”

“也不乐观。”艾弗斯耸起肩膀，“他不能长时间憋气，不能受过大刺激，不能透支体力。脑压会受影响。不能做过于精密的动作，不是知觉的问题是控制的问题。所以开锁也被排除了。”

“就是说他几乎不可能回归队伍了。”

“以目前的医疗水准来说还不行。”艾弗斯说，“除非寄希望于未来。”

“以目前的医疗水准，他能捡回一条命来都是奇迹了。”P说。艾弗斯敏锐地发现了他话语中更深一层的含义。

“你是说那伙不知名的第三方势力用上了一些未来技术？”

“至少比我们目前抵达的地方更远。”P思索道，“但那些人也只能做到这一步了。”

艾弗斯锁起了眉头。他看了眼尼爾，眼底短暂地露出犹豫纠结之色。“也许不是只能做到这一步，而是只想做到这一步。”他缓缓说，“没有记忆的人更容易控制。”

“信息才是价值。没有记忆等于失去信息源。”P说，“他是整个计划的参与者。对于外人来说，唯有这点才是不可替代的。”

这样说未免有些无情，但他们都心知肚明这才是更符合常理的判断。信息的价值高过人情本身，即使那方不明势力的确花了些工夫来投人所好、使得信条高层人员在明知可能是陷阱的前提下还不得不全盘接受，也只可能是在最优选项无法达成时退而求其次。除非这个所谓的“零号实验体”身具更为重要的作用，打从一开始就是为了打入信条内部接触到核心机密而被制造出来的棋子——这不无可能。谁也不知道那些人是否对尼爾的潜意识动了手脚，这也是他被困在基地深层不得外出、还在反复接受记忆情况盘查的理由之一。尼爾歪在椅背里，用那种看似全然无害的眼神旁观着他们的争论。P被那双眼睛看得心头紧揪，那股自斯塔克12号战役以来始终压在心间的愧疚感不禁又加重了几分。

“你觉得这是个好机会吗？”P低声说，“让他能够退出，选择更加普通的死法和更加和平的生活。”

艾弗斯深深地望了他一眼。“事实上，”艾弗斯说，“我希望每个人都能拥有这个选择。”

回归普通人的生活意味着被放逐。不再时时刻刻置身于险境，也不再能接触到更为关键的机密。那么无论时下的尼爾究竟是不是其它势力埋下的暗棋，他们都不会再有直接的利害冲突了。P将手插入衣袋，释然和苦恼被他混合起来放在了天平正中。他不知道该让它往哪边倾斜得更多一些，看护好这个幸存者还是就此道别。这时旁听了半晌的当事人忽然动了，缓慢地举起一只手来。

“嘿。”尼爾出声道，“你们不打算征求一下我本人的意见吗？”

在场的另两个男人都向他看去。行动不便的伤患歪着脑袋，用抬起的右手轻轻碰了一下自己的眼眶上方。“依照我的理解，我是脑门上中了一枪。”尼爾慢慢说，“正常情况下来说这属于 _致命伤_ 了，所以我肯定一度置身于非常危险的境地里。”

“所以你不必再回到那样的境地中去了。”P说。

“我回不去了，我也不必直接退出。”尼爾说，“假使我离开了，当个行动不便的普通人，我该怎么保证我不会再被人 _上门寻仇_ ？”

“我们有很多种办法让你改头换面。”P说。

“面部整形，消除记录。”艾弗斯补充道。

“之后我们也会退出你的生活。”P接着说。

“没人会找到你。”艾弗斯说。

或许是因为这套说辞太过于流畅，尼爾扬起了被伤疤弄断了一小段的眉毛，显出几分微妙的愠怒。他深吸了一口气，声音反而变得更沉也更轻了。“但我不想那样。”他压着嗓子说，“我不想在 _发现危险是什么之后_ 就掉头逃跑。告诉我吧，我们在与什么进行斗争？”

他的双眼变得明亮而执着。里头是缺乏支撑、浮游不定的正义感？抑或是信念？死过一次的人的信念会是怎样的，寻回自我还是复仇？他用那样的眼神望着P，男人竟感到有些难以应付。他毫无疑问是尼尔——拿去了履历，忘记了经验，也没变得足够随性和圆滑，唯独留下不足专业的、天真而纯粹的部分。不那么像是正在大踏步迈向过去的尼尔，反而更像是某种中间态。男人在更小的孩子身上见过这样的神情，在帮其摆脱还未发生、或至少还没发展到最糟的程度的危机之后，年轻的麦克斯米利安·萨特凝视着他没来得及收起的枪管，望着他的眼睛轻轻提问：是谁想要我们的命？我们总有一天得解决这个。

艾弗斯在这时候重重吁出一口气。“你不该为一个目前只是似曾相识的人把命再搭上一回。”他对着尼爾说。

“真要是那么简单就好了。”尼爾回答道。

P看向艾弗斯，后者没有解释方才的那番说辞。他们僵持在原地，也不知道过去了多久，床头的提示铃忽然响了。尼爾扭过头，自己控制着轮椅向那边滚动而去，从矮柜最顶层的抽屉里取用了药片，并拿过柜顶还剩一半的矿泉水往嘴里灌了一口。随后他将东西都放回原位，恢复两手空空的状态，歪回到椅背里，整个人显得憔悴又瘦弱。他眉骨上的那道疤的颜色太深了，仿佛随时都会重裂开一个可怖的血口。艾弗斯抿紧了嘴唇，似乎在短时间内不打算再说话。P平复了一下情绪和呼吸，换上了他当前能拿出来的最为严肃的表情。

“我们不是慈善组织。”他说，“要想留下，你得给我一个更有说服力的理由。”

“噢，放心吧。我被允许活到今天的理由肯定不是因为救助我的人善心大发。”尼爾说。他弯起嘴角，忽然间恢复了一点儿从容的、自信的、不容置喙的做派，令人再熟悉不过。“将我留下吧，你用得上我的。”


	6. Chapter 6

他在塔林。一个周日，天气不错。他又接到了麦克斯的电话，他该提醒那男孩别再使用公共线路提出见面邀请了。当然了，一个十一岁小孩做这种事看上去只像是在普通地耍性子，毕竟家境优渥的小萨特看上去就是那类很容易被家长宠坏的类型。但对于几个知道内情的人而言，往往会在将记录转给头儿之后向他投以怪异的一瞥。P对此不予置评，他从办公室下到地下二层，对尼爾进行常规探视。其实他可以从专人手中拿到尼爾的定期体检报告，但毕竟报告上的数据也不能完全代替人与人之间的实际接触。

尼爾看上去没什么变化。头发短到贴头皮，身子缩在轮椅里。为了避免他那尚无视觉反馈的右眼被强光刺激过度，医护人员给他添了个棉布眼罩，这将他眉骨上的疤也挡住了大半，看上去不那么骇人了。他又在看书，这回不是纸质的。他在桌前支着平板，用数位笔在空白处写写画画。P向他打招呼，他回过头来应了一声，随后他的眼神变得好奇了几分。

“为什么你的胡子变回了原样？”尼爾问。

“什么？”P摸了下自己的脸。截至目前为止，他有十来天没亲自跟尼爾见面了——从他的时间观来说是这样。但他正准备折回上周去，从这房间离开就差不多该去往闸门那边了，从尼爾的反应来判断，在他这次逆向回到几天以前之后，他们应该有机会谈上几句。男人在脑子里迅速理清了状况，为了避免把眼前这个失忆症患者搞得一头雾水，他谨慎地挑选了不会出错的回答方式：“它们只是又长了一些。”

“这不一样。”尼爾不赞同地摇了摇头，“你可以从零开始搭建一座沙堡，然后再将它推倒， _起点和终点都是一团散沙_ 。但沙子的形状是不可能完全相同的。”

用生长后又被修剪的枝杈做比喻可能会更加贴切。P无端地这么想。但其实尼爾的思路对他而言显得有些跳脱了，为什么是胡子？他正这么琢磨着的时候，就又看见尼爾将那种好奇的眼神转向了他的头发。然后是什么？外衣，领带，衬衫上的褶皱？尼爾在观察他，而且没费心掩饰这点。尼爾的观察看上去是温和无害的，但男人无法判断那个受过伤的脑袋瓜正转着些什么念头，以及它思考的结果是否对他们有好处。

“你还记得跟沙滩有关的事情吗？”他试图打断对方的思路。尼爾怔了一怔，然后露出了伤脑筋的表情。

“不太多。”尼爾说，“只有一点儿模糊的印象，然后就是影像资料里的介绍了。”

“你该去度个假。”P说，“没准适量的海风对你的健康有帮助。”

尼爾耸了下肩。“我还在等着你做决定呢。”

时间点往回拨几天，拨到周三的时候，惠勒来了一趟塔林。她这才第一次见到尼爾，“活下来的”尼尔。她透过监控看了眼下层的实时画面，捂着嘴呆愣了大概五分钟，放下手来时表情已经大致恢复正常，唯有眼眶还微微泛着红。她在整理好情绪之后独自下到用于安置尼爾的保密区，跟他进行了长达两个半小时的谈话，随后才返回地面，逮住了只是路过并正要离开的P，单刀直入道：“你得留下他。”

“对不起？”男人扬起眉毛。

惠勒把他拽回基地内部，把他按在新添的办公椅上，自己转回了桌子的另一侧，指节沉在桌沿一叩一叩。“让我们从一些基本的共识开始，比如说，信条是在未来创立的。”她慢慢说，“他们送回建立这一切所需的理论以及一部分物资支援，让我们构建并维系这种联络。预警，记录，闸门。而萨特也拿到了这些。”

“还有黄金。”P说。

“对，还有萨特的黄金。”惠勒点了下脑袋，“但我现在要说的不是物资方面的问题。真正重要的是这联系本身。有来有回才是完整的循环，那么问题来了，我们能留给后世的是什么？”

“我们得替他们做好奠基工作。”P说。

“正是如此。”惠勒说，“而这不会是一蹴而就的。”

这是一个消耗的过程。无论走过多少次循环，沿着时间向前还是转过身去向后，他们都是在消耗自身。藏身在暗处的人们把自己的性命给填进沟壑，信息可以靠比人更坚实的载体传递下去，但传承本身也需要依靠人来进行。他们不是简单地在不同时间点上跳跃，他们需要打通一条去往未来的路径，让循环维系下去，而实际打通路径的这一过程也很耐人寻味。

惠勒给出的理由很简单：现在这个“尼爾”几乎留有他全部的学识，而且还在他们谈话的过程中提出了至少三个过于大胆、可以用“具有前瞻性”来形容的假说——普通的硕士学位持有者都不见得能做到这地步。假说需要大量的测算来进行验证，现在的提及也还只是空谈，但能够发掘出可能推进的方向已经是非常令人吃惊的事情。惠勒进行解释时语速飞快，两只手都伸在空中乱比划，对这方面毫无涉猎的男人被弄得一阵头晕，但他跳过专业术语部分弄懂了她实际要传达的重点。

总之请把尼爾留下。他过去可能是出于兴趣而去拿学位的，但这会儿他的学识可能成为了必需之物。真正完善时空逆转理论并加以应用还需要未来几代人的努力，不过开始的契机也许就在他们的眼皮底下。

P对着显得相当亢奋的惠勒苦笑了一下。“我不知道你也研究过理论物理学。”

“我懂得的只是一点皮毛，但足够我判断出哪些人是真正的天才。”惠勒回答说，“事实上这才是我主要负责的方向。艾弗斯对这些东西没兴趣，所以他负责的是能够投入前线的人手。他只要听从指挥并找到另一些能听他指挥的人就行。”她放下手，对着他耸了下肩。“至于我嘛，我也不是生来就叫惠勒的。”

我知道你兼带着管管内勤，不过我不知道你本人也能就这些理论性的玩意儿谈上好多。P暗自腹诽了一番，又觉得对共事者了解得不够透彻也算是自己的失职。他没再就这个问题继续聊下去，而是将话题转回到尼爾身上。“他暂时不能离开塔林。”他说，“如果你要留下他，我们就得给他在这里提供研究环境，或许还要建立单独的实验室。”

“基地下层还有可以扩展利用的空间，这是预留好了的。”惠勒说，“经费也暂时不成问题。”

“除去常规器材之外，还有什么别的需要准备的东西吗？”

惠勒撇了下嘴，露出一个颇为怪异的表情。“你为什么不直接去问他本人呢？”

尼尔在周日下午来访，没戴氧气面罩，就这么直接把刚刚从地下二层返回的管事者截在了他的办公室里。晚些时他们得一起去执行一次逆向任务，一路返回到这周一。P没有在惠勒提出要求后立刻将肯定的答复转给那位行动不便的伤患，他觉得还是得在见过尼尔本人之后再做出决定——尽管他已经差不多被说服了。尼尔出现了，把他推在办公桌前给了他一个深吻。“我知道这事儿发生过。”尼尔说，从他的抽屉里翻出了备用的保险套。

“为什么不等我们开始往回折之后再做？”男人问他，“可以用来打发时间。”

“问得好。”尼尔在他面前竖起两根手指，“一，那样有点浪费氧气。二，我觉得你等不到那时候了。”

P笑了一下，没有否认。尼尔将指尖压在他的嘴唇上，然后撬开他的牙关将手指送进去，让他将自己的指节舔湿。此时的尼尔显得活跃、健康且完好无损，随随便便就能拉近和他之间的距离，不会受到惊吓，也不会担心冒犯到人。按说他不至于很快失去耐性，但当这么一个鲜活的年轻人出现在面前时，他会迅速想起对方变得更衰弱时的可怜模样，然后迫不及待地将自己扎进一些亲密行为中，宛如在下意识地进行逃避。

这不能从根本上解决问题，但有助于他平复情绪。尼尔用大腿挤着他的裤裆，缓慢钝重地磨蹭着，腾出一只手来揉按他的屁股，P则帮忙解开了他的皮带。尼尔满意地微笑，他的发梢在阳光的映照下闪闪发亮。他低下头来亲P的脖子，先是用嘴唇磨蹭，而后又变成了不轻不重的啃咬。为了避免他在明处做得太显眼，男人自己解开了衣领，让他能将吻烙在更容易被藏起来的地方。

他们没花多长时间就垮下了裤子。尼尔把湿漉漉的手指从他嘴里抽了出来，裹着唾液插进了他的股缝。P哼了一声，再度滑开抽屉，摸索着从里边翻出了一小瓶润滑，转手就塞给了尼尔。余下的进展变得顺利了很多。尼尔没有将他的裤子完全脱掉，而是让它维持在半垮的状态，足够露出整段臀部曲线，一边用指尖抠在里边搅来搅去一边继续同他接吻。他们应该聊点什么，接下来的任务，往前数和往后数的预告信息，以及一个被封在楼下的秘密。然而P没有找到合适的机会开口。

他撑在桌沿，撅着腰臀，让尼尔能够顺利地进入他。尼尔的阴茎跟本人一样，坚实、富有活力且存在感鲜明。男人支着手肘，望着办公间的门，花了几秒来思考自己是不是太纵容这小子了。不过他当信条的头儿本来也当得没什么实感，在摆弄时间上比他老道的人一抓一大把，他也不至于在这些人面前摆什么领头人的架子。这张桌子是最近才新添的，这个房间也是他最近才定下来的，所有一切都是因为他在试图守住更深层的秘密。这个秘密与你有关，他想。但我无法将这一切对你坦诚相告。

他将心事藏在暗处，他在尼尔挺腰肏进来时哼出鼻音，在身后的年轻人快乐地向他索要感想时才补上一句“干得不赖”。尼尔低下头来亲他的后耳根，口鼻间呼出的热流挠得他心底发痒。尼尔进得太急也太用力，但这种热情也是惹人喜欢的。他们弄得桌子摇摇晃晃，粗硬性器反复碾过敏感区又捅进更深处，将男人的肠道撑开，让他的腿根因性兴奋而略微打着抖。在这类刺激将他逐渐领往高潮的过程中，他的确将更多的注意力集中到这一个尼尔身上了。与他的行进方向相反的、更年轻的、还未迎来毁灭性的打击也没被奇迹所救的尼尔，一直活在不对等的信息差中，双眼明亮地奔向过去。

尼尔在射了一回之后没有立刻退开并收拾下半身的衣物，而是暂时留在原处，亲昵地用胯骨磨蹭他的臀肉。P出神了片刻，随后他的注意力又一次转移了。纯粹的享乐时间告一段落，他想起他本该解决的问题。器材的挑选以及对研究环境的偏好。他斟酌了一下，仔细挑选了提问的方式，让他的口吻更像是公事公办。是内部人员的诉求，研究方向大致是什么，以及在此时提起只是碰巧想起了就顺带着问一下懂行的人。这几条信息就足够了。

不知道是不是因为他在打炮前后提起扫兴话题的频率实在太高，尼尔压根没就此多调侃他两句。“我不知道你还对这个感兴趣。”尼尔说。他这才让阴茎离开P的屁股，绕着指节处理起了用完的保险套。

“我是替惠勒问的。”P脸不红心不跳地说，“惠勒好像也是替别人问的。你知道的，她兼带着负责管理这方面的事。也许她又看上了哪个理论派的家伙正打算拉进来。”

“嗯——哼。”尼尔翻起眼睑，露出一副若有所思的神情，“这取决于对方想要深入研究的方向是什么。万一是个野心勃勃的家伙，没准开口就管你要一台大型粒子对撞机……”

P被呛住了。他仔细琢磨了一下，觉得这也不是没可能发生。尼尔被他的表情逗乐了，边笑边扯了张纸巾草草揩拭了一番，而后提起裤子，取了纸笔，简单地写下了一份清单。他的清单的顶头处用大写标明了“仅为个人建议”，划了两道线，然后在清单的末尾标了一个小小的“N”。

“你还可以去跟芭芭拉沟通一下，她应该也能给你提供一些建议。”他补充道，“我都有些年没混过实验室了，恐怕跟当前的年头有些脱节。”

“那不是正好吗。”P说，“你所能提供的正好是未来的方向。”

任务过程很顺利。他们去了一趟圣彼得堡，在那儿蹲守到周二，花了半天时间来解决问题，确保记录不出差错，然后折回到周一清晨。从逆向通道转回正时间轨的只有P一个人，尼尔又去往更靠前的时间点了。P留在休息室里静坐了一会儿，因为这短暂相会后的再一次分别而有些伤感。他在整理过情绪后起身进了电梯间，他本想就这样冲动地告诉那个连独自起身走路都困难的伤患“我们决定把你留下了”，但理智告诉他惠勒在两天后才会来到这座基地，他不能过早地揭露答案。

尼爾在晒日光灯，眼上蒙着棉布罩，膝上盖着毛毯，脑袋歪在轮椅顶端加装的枕垫上，看上去颇像是提前步入了老年生活。他听见响动便睁开左眼，在看到P时自嘴角扬起一小抹微笑。P向他问候，随后向他确认是否一切都好。有想要的东西可以说一声，只要不太离谱也不影响健康都能想办法弄来。烈酒就先暂时免了。男人一本正经地说完，尼爾认真地思索了一番，随后摇摇头表示这会儿还没什么特别想要的。

“你是去跟人约会了吗？”然后他说。

“为什么这么问？”P反问道。

“你修过胡子，打了领带，穿得足够正式但又不是那种特别拘谨的商务款式，而且看上去心情很好。”

“观察力不错，侦探。”P笑了一笑，“我以为你更擅长研究那些乱七八糟的量子理论，而不是人。”尤其是在你跟人打交道的记忆几乎全丢了的情况下，他暗自想道。

“这是刻板印象。”尼爾指出，“并不是每个人都是因为不擅长跟人打交道才把自己闷进实验室的。”

“也不是每个人都只在约会前后才打理自己。”P含混地说，“有时只是去碰一下多年未见的老朋友。”

尼爾又露出了那种认真思虑的神情。“有理。”片刻后他喃喃道，“看来你比我想象的更具有仪式感一些。”

跟一位失忆人士打马虎眼虽然不至于令人良心不安，但也不是什么值得称道的行为。P移开视线，弄不清自己为什么要在这种小事上不够诚实。尼爾在轮椅上伸了个懒腰，隔着毛毯捶打了两下自己的膝盖。他的腿脚不是毫无知觉，问题只出在协调控制的方面。而事实上，脑子被开了洞的后遗症远比直接被打碎腿骨更加麻烦。

“尼爾。”P开了口，说出了这天的第二个谎言，“我还在考虑是否要留用你，这需要时间。但我会尽快做出决定的。”

他已经决定了，哪怕只是为了求得心安，他不想在余生中都只能看见更年轻的尼尔头也不回地奔赴死路。从那一劫中活下来的幸存者像是一针安慰剂，不够活跃，不够完整，但既然从地狱里挣扎了出来，至少还是有些意义的。那个幸存者歪着头看他，手指安分地叠放在那条傻兮兮的格纹毛毯上。“没关系，你可以慢慢考虑。”尼爾态度温和地表示，“反正我都这副样子了，自己出门都困难，也不在乎需要耽搁多长时间。”

“你本可以在某个乡下疗养院自由呼吸新鲜空气，愿意的话就把轮椅滚到室外晒晒太阳。”P低声说，“只要别留门槛，多造几个斜坡，让你能一路从自己的房间畅行到院子里就行。你可以扶着木头栏杆慢慢恢复走路的能力，运气好的话过上几个月就用不着轮椅和坡道了。”

“你猜怎么着，”尼爾微笑道，“我觉得我骨子里就不适合过那种安逸的生活。”

“你也不可能一辈子都活在枪林弹雨里。”P说。

“除非我在离开这一切之前就倒在战场上。”尼爾说。他抬起一只手，食指伸长，拇指下按，其余指节回缩，像用枪管比着自己的脑袋一般。他仍然笑着，因为过于云淡风轻而显得有些残酷。“看样子已经有人做出过尝试了。”

他在周一见到那个男人。艾弗斯管那个人叫P，这不可能是个真名。P应该是时下接管他的这批人的头儿，他看得出来。男人说还在考虑是否要留用他，让他耐心等候。他照做了。

他也没有等候太久。周三的时候一个名叫惠勒的女人来见他了，跟他长谈了一番，检查他的记忆丢失程度有多严重，同时也检查了他这些日子以来抱着各种专业性书籍看个不停究竟是在看些什么。他看得懂，他的阅读能力已经恢复了，他在接收和消化信息上都不成问题。虽然表达是另一回事，但这方面的小毛病也在好转。惠勒显然也听得懂俄语，在他时不时蹦出几个非英语的单词和短句这件事上适应性良好。她看向他的眼神愈发古怪，先是诧异，而后变得有些狂热。“交给我。”他们结束交谈的时候，惠勒拍着胸口保证，“我去说服那位管事的。”

那个人在周日出现了。常规问候，不痛不痒，顺带着提议他去度个假，听上去像是要将他发配出去。尼爾有一瞬间觉得这就是他的最终决定，但男人的表情又表明了这并不是。他看上去有些不对劲。一个人不会在一周内产生多么巨大的变化，除非是遇上了意外事故。P没有受伤，没有突然变得跛脚瞎眼，没有在明处被刮出几道骇人的疤。只不过比起和任何人一样顺利地从周一过到周末，他身上的一些细枝末节让尼爾觉得更像是倒带。

他的思绪被男人的话语扰乱了。当他回过神来的时候，P已经离开了他的楼层。尼爾按着太阳穴重新整理自己的思路，他直觉这牵扯到一些更深层次的秘密，他还不确定自己是否有权窥探。

晚餐过后男人又一次出现了，一前一后相差不过三小时。他穿着同一套衣服，但总有些地方看上去不太相似。这次他带来了肯定的答复：你可以留下，不会被送走。惠勒的承诺落到了实处。尼爾本该因此而安下心来，虽然他不确定继续待在局中对他自己而言是好是坏，但至少他的前路又一次变得明晰了些——他没有花太多精力在这份感慨上。他盯着P，从面部到衣褶，到扣好的袖扣，沾了灰的裤脚，然后将目光扫回到男人的脸上。

“你把我弄糊涂了。”尼爾说。

“什么？”男人问。

“你是怎么做到的——建立一座沙堡再推倒它也只是一瞬间的事？”尼爾说。他将指腹压回到太阳穴上，他的视野只剩下一半，不够完整也不够精确，有时会出现定位偏移，但仍然能帮助他认清一些东西。头发，胡须，衣领折起的方式。他在对它们进行观察，这一行为几乎是出于本能的。面前的P和他在三小时以前所见到的P有所偏差，不止是细节，不止是须发的走势这种常人都不会去额外留意的小事，只是有些变化恰好从细节处映射了出来。来回也就一瞬间，他想。“除非是，”他喃喃道，“时间的走势在你身上发生了改变……”

他的视野忽然变得模糊了。男人的身形轮廓映在他眼中，与周围的世界发生了细微的偏差，像是被不同的色彩所标绘出来、在砂砾中沉陷出一圈更深的痕迹。男人恰好站在与他三小时前造访这里时相同的位置上，尼爾微微偏过头，眯起左眼仔细望过去。他看见相叠的影像，相近但无法完全嵌合。那不是出于空间上的细小位移。

“……轨迹是不同的……”

他低声呢喃着，为这突然出现在脑海中的判定感到困惑。跳过了论证的过程，而直接得到结果。他深呼吸了一次，试图由果溯因。时间。从三小时前倒推回他们在周一的那次会面，然后折回来又是一遭。时间上出现了叠合。他尚且不知道原理，但他已经隐隐然知道自己的推断不会出错。他还在思考，关于砂砾流动的方向，关于回环，关于朝向不同的轨迹彼此错开又互相关联的方式。昏暗的冷调的灯，暖调的灯，不同的区块用不同的颜色标识出来。最后一切都消失了，只剩下白亮的光。

“尼爾？”他听见遥远的呼唤声，“你还好吗，尼爾？”

他醒过神来，头痛欲裂，冷汗涔涔。他瘫软在轮椅当中，好像贯穿他脑袋的那一枪留下的孔洞仍在原处，从未真正痊愈过。那也是一道既成的轨迹，他还不知道它从何而来、又通向何方。他开始大口喘气，有人将吸氧用的面罩扣到了他脸上。他的四肢都在发抖，而且骨头很僵，但他还是举起一只手来，抓住了那个人的衣袖。

我放弃，他想。你已经决定要留下我了。是时候告诉我更多了。我放弃自主退出的权利，我放弃我可能拥有的第二人生。所有这些纠缠在你我身边的事物，它们互相冲突的运作方式，时序的倒错，相异的轨迹，告诉我它们的原理。他的意识浮游在破碎和狂乱的边缘，他十分用力地想着这些，好像这样就能让人听见只发生在他脑海中的尖叫。那个人握住了他的手，温暖而坚实。他的意识找到了相对稳定的落点，朝着那儿沉坠下去。

也许过去了一个世纪，或不过短短几分钟。他还瘫在轮椅里，模糊地看见有人将手伸向了紧急呼叫按钮。他摇摇头，拉了一下那个人的另一边手掌，又摇了摇头。男人沉沉叹息，将他推回到床沿，然后半托半抱地将他送回到床上。

“……我的头好痛。”尼爾小声说。他用力眨了眨眼，视野总算又清晰了些。他对上男人颇为复杂的神情，他探出手去，扣住了对方的指节。“告诉我那枚子弹的来历。”


	7. Chapter 7

安娜有事请假三天，恰逢周末。凯特不在家，甚至不在英国。她说会派别人来帮忙照管他，麦克斯非常自然地以为那个“别人”就是那个紧急求助线路所通向的男人。虽说那家伙总是在事故现场或还没成为事故现场的危险地带附近出现，但也不是完全没有在别的时候跟他们的生活产生交集。

结果上门来接他的人并不是那个从身份到名字都神神秘秘的黑皮肤男人，而是另一个。金发碧眼，高高瘦瘦，有时会在他放学路上出现，同样是他妈妈的熟人之一，名字是“尼尔”。尼尔对着他露出一个灿烂微笑，麦克斯有些困惑地望回去。这也是被凯特划为最高级别的可信任对象之一的人吗？麦克斯觉得自己之前或许有些看走眼。

他婉拒了去游乐园打发时间的提议。中午十一点时，他们坐在海德公园。尼尔宣称自己网球、棒球、橄榄球都稍微会一点，至少能陪小孩玩玩。他的头发乱七八糟，看上去稍微有些精神不济，麦克斯问他最近都在忙什么，他也只是闪烁其词。一刻钟之后另外一个男人出现了，尼尔将视线转向他，面部神情瞬间变得快乐且热情洋溢。

随后那男人去帮他们买冰淇淋球了。麦克斯看看那个人的背影又看看尼尔，开始不太确定这次出游的性质究竟是什么。尼尔似乎没有立即把他交出去然后就起身离开的意思，所以那个男人出现在这里不见得是因为自己——至少不完全是。麦克斯回想起此前的一些场景，在自己的放学路上，有时这两个人也会同时出现，有时他们还会被凯特邀走共进晚餐。尼尔接受邀请的次数不多，但也有那么一两回。尼尔会隔着餐桌跟另一个男人进行眼神交流，凯特好像对此见怪不怪。他们没在明面上做出多少……过于露骨的行为，但麦克斯看得出他们保有相当程度的默契。有时他们会背着凯特窃窃私语，麦克斯听不见多少内容，但能看见他们的脸孔，浮现出来的表情或温和或无奈，或洋洋自得。那种氛围非常奇妙，叫人觉得本该如此而不忍破坏，又叫人忍不住想去试探一下这种默契感是不是圆融无缺的。

尼尔在盯着那个人的背影看。麦克斯双手按膝，指节在膝上交叠起来。

“男朋友？”他假装不经意地问。

“搭档。”尼尔说。

“工作意味上的，还是私人情感意味上的？”

“我想应该都是。”

尼尔答得十分坦然，麦克斯反而有些局促了。他说不清自己胸腔里冒出的一点儿微妙的怨愤感从何而来，或许是因为他不满于本该专注于照管自己的时间被大人们拿来约会。但这不是理由，毕竟当他的父亲还健在而他的双亲感情也还没破裂时，老萨特也没少干那种把他从学校捞出来只为了进行一次家庭游结果全程大部分时间都在跟老妈调情之类的破事儿。他低下头，玩了一会儿手指，又觉得也许是因为他实际见证了父母之间是怎么逐渐闹掰的，他对这类含有浪漫要素的人际关系本能地抱持着不信任。人们总会分开，一时的迷恋不代表任何事。而尼尔显得太过于乐在其中了。

那个人好像也很享受这些，麦克斯琢磨道。他原以为那家伙跟自己老妈有点儿什么，当他已经开始以别样的眼神看待当事人之后又发现并非如此。现在他不知道自己是松了口气，还是把看走了眼的气恼给投射在了真正存在的这段关系上。他瞪着自己的手指的时间太长，回过神来时发现尼尔已经转而看着他了。“你真的很在意这个，是不是？”尼尔说，语气中带着一丝戏谑成分。

“我只是好奇。”麦克斯咕哝道。

“你的好奇心对于你的年龄来说太过旺盛了，这不太合适。”

“什么是‘合适的年龄’？”

“这就取决于你自己了。”尼尔说。

麦克斯横了他一眼，尼尔大笑着站起身，越过人行道迎向了从冰淇淋车那边回来、手里拿着三个蛋筒的男人。男人将点缀着曲奇碎的那一份递给他，然后对着麦克斯弯下腰。麦克斯夺走了朗姆酒味，给他留下一份香草球。男人苦笑了一下，但也没有就“十二岁小孩老吃这个口味合不合适”提出专门的抗议。

“你们刚才在聊什么？”随后他问。

“不是什么重要的事。”尼尔轻快地回答。

麦克斯显得心事重重。P看看他又看看尼尔，琢磨不准尼尔又在玩什么鬼把戏。麦克斯还小，打他们母子俩的人身安全被纳入信条的照管范围以来已经过去了两年，但这么点时间并不足以让一个男孩迅速长大到能够认清自己的身份和使命的阶段。这会儿他看上去还不跟尼尔特别相像，也许保持现状对他来说才是好事。话虽如此，尼尔实在太活跃了，依照这个趋势下去，别人就算想要通过拦住麦克斯来中断循环也很难办到。

凯特又是在想什么？萨特家和巴顿家都没有别人可用了吗？P暗自腹诽了几句，而后苦恼地意识到尼尔大概才真的是临时带孩子的最佳人选——毕竟从逻辑上考虑，尼尔是全世界最不会害麦克斯遇险的人了。不必谈论态度和动机，单单是尼尔的存在就证明了麦克斯不会出什么大事。凯特当然会对这点感到放心。他对付了一会儿面前的冰淇淋球，又转念想到，倘若这种形式的存在证明能够成立，是否也意味着他不必在面对尚且一无所知的麦克斯和正在逆行中的尼尔时始终令那些沉甸甸的复杂心绪萦绕不散？

这不意味着他可以挥散愧疚。尼尔仍然需要面对绝境，不止一次、而是无数次，只是在理论上的最后一次里，他非常幸运地从死亡的命途中逃脱了。情况看似在好转，但伤痕永远无法完全痊愈。男人继续心不在焉地吃着那份冰淇淋，这玩意儿对他的口味而言太冷也太甜。他在吞下最后剩余的部分时吃得太大口，太阳穴边冒起一阵刺痛感，他下意识地眯了下眼。有人在这时靠近他，遮挡住了一缕树荫间漏下的阳光，代替甜品触到他嘴唇的部分软而凉。

P安静地承接了这个吻，直至头疼减退才微微偏开头，叹了口气。“尼尔。”

“什么？”

“别当着孩子的面。”

“噢，没关系，他比你以为的要早熟多了。”尼尔满不在乎道，“再说了，哪怕是12A级片里也会出现这种程度的亲热镜头。”

仍然坐在长椅一侧的麦克斯翻了翻眼睑，目光对准了手中的蛋筒，假装之前没有在偷偷盯着他们看。他的脸颊隐约鼓起来了，不知道是因为在吞咽还是因为在生闷气。P摇了摇头，抓着尼尔的胳膊把他拉到了稍远些的地方。尼尔啃了一口沾着奶油的蛋筒边，脸上还挂着那种恶作剧得逞般的笑意。

“我以为你会再谨慎一点。”P说。

“你没法一直瞒住麦克斯的。”尼尔说。他瞟了一眼长椅上的男孩，神情中添了些无奈。“他对你的感情打从进入青春期起就会开始变质，但有鉴于你已经有个看上去挺固定的搭档了，他才不至于在年纪太小的时候就做出一些……不够理智的行为。”

P干咳了一声。虽然他多少做了些心理准备，但这还是他头一次从尼尔口中听见这种程度的坦白。“直到他对着镜子发现一些不对劲的地方？”他皱起眉毛。

“拜托让我保留一点隐私吧。”尼尔咕哝道。

麦克斯又在打量他们了，P假装没发现这点。尼尔用纸巾擦干净嘴，小心地靠近他，几乎贴着了他的耳廓。“我们可以一起吃个午饭。三小时后你得去趟圣詹姆斯公园。”尼尔说，“湖那边，记得拿点面包屑喂鸭子。掰碎一点，往水里扔十二次。”

来了。P没忍住歪了下嘴。“这回需要耗费多长时间？”

“需要一来一去，实际完事儿的时间点大概是在天亮之前吧。”尼尔稍微退远了一点，腾出空间来看了下手表，P永远不知道他每天要将那东西校准多少回。然后尼尔轻轻地耸了下肩。“别担心，我会负责把麦克斯送回家的。”

他在比对照片和录像片段。数量很多，光是全部浏览一遍就很耗时了。它们取自不同的时间点，监视摄像头拍下的那些不够清晰，事后重返现场拍摄的部分才得以拥有更多细节。他在看完一遍之后阖上双眼，试图在脑海中还原出更为完整的布局。首先是偏差，他审视它们的方式清晰而立体。一处血渍的消失与另一处的浮现，有两个朝向不同的倒霉蛋，非死即伤。弹痕，碎裂的画框，埋在墙壁中的匣子。两拨人前来抢夺一件东西，这东西本身是从未来被送回的。这些逆行的人或物的熵变与周围的世界不同，当他在思感中将它们标识出来时，形廓边自然地描绘着冷冰冰的、接近于亮蓝色的线路。他可以看见它们的轨迹，一路延伸向未来，而截断在已被观测到的某一刻。

“三条时间轨。”他喃喃道，将眼睑撑开一线，“正向的——逆向的——正向的。还算简单。有其它从现场带回的证物吗？”

有更多弹窗出现在了屏幕上，通讯频道中惠勒的声音告诉他如果需要实物可以寄送过来。尼爾礼貌地对她致谢，并告诉她不必那么麻烦，只需要足够多的数据就行。数据比实物要安全，假想比现实认知造成的冲击感要小些。时至如今他已经了解到了自己是被一颗逆向的子弹打穿的脑袋，他最好还是别在毫无准备的情况下贸然接触到真正的逆熵物体。那样也许会进一步刺激到他的大脑，活化并修补记忆区，或只是让他在头痛中辗转难眠。他倒是不介意多做出一些尝试，但有的人不希望他那样做。

P会制止的。P会检查送交给他的物品清单，并拦下一些不那么安全的。考虑到自己还是个各方面都需要人多加照料的行动不便者，尼爾觉得自己没有资格对P的谨慎抱怨太多。他叹了口气，放松地倚进靠背里，手指探在键盘上，懒洋洋地敲打下今次的归档记录。拆分出时间与细致的线索，追溯到每一样证物的源头，在记录之余还原出事件的本貌。他可以“看见”那些轨迹，或干脆是由某种形式的直觉而认知到的。剖解，归纳，佐以推论。他看待现实的方式似乎与过去不同了，也的确与他现在所认识的人们不尽相同。

这点可以活用于理论研究，也可以将一部分精力投入于实践。半小时后尼爾结束了这一次的工作，他伸展了一下僵硬的手臂，一个个小窗口从屏幕上消失了，重新露出惠勒的面容来。那女人神情温和地注视着他，对他感慨：“我没想到你有朝一日会变成内勤人员。”

“怎么？”尼爾扬起眉毛，“我念过一个硕士学位，你们招我进来却是为了送我上前线？”

“情况有些复杂。”惠勒说，“但我大致能猜到一些。你在被实际招募之前就不是那种特别安分的类型，只是恰好脑袋瓜也挺聪明的。”

“我开始好奇了。”尼爾说。他转了转眼睛，连带着被挡在眼罩下的右眼球一起。“如果我们能操纵时间，或许我能回到过去见见以前的我？”

“没必要。”惠勒说。她的声音在一瞬间有些尖，但片刻后又沉回原状，仿佛方才不过是聆听者的错觉。“谁也不能保证你再度穿过闸门会发生什么。”

尼爾从她的语气中察觉到了一些东西。一些并不隐晦的线索，很容易为猜想所捕捉到——无需绕路回去见从前的他，因为他本身便是兜来转去后的异常者。他看出惠勒决定要隐瞒，于是他也不让她为难，只是轻轻问了句：“那个人不会批准的，对吗？”

“对。”惠勒说。她对着他挤出一个微笑，尽管眉眼间还有些哀伤。“别想太多，好好休息。有些事在应当发生时总会发生的。”

惠勒下线了。尼爾望着空荡荡的屏幕发了一会儿呆，然后他将它熄灭，控制着轮椅滚向了里侧的休息间。

他几乎没有再返回过地面之上。打从他开口向P询问那枚子弹的来历的那一刻起，他就很难再以正常的形式重获自由了。他选择深入到秘密之中，被它困住，成为其中的一份子。时间的回转与倒错，轨迹的分离与重叠，当那个人选择将这些信息共享给他时，尼爾就已经知道了自己的命运——留下，或是死。他本就缺乏独自逃跑的能力，不如安心接受现状。反正一个将过去遗失得七七八八的人隐私已经少得可怜，就算始终活在监控之中也不是什么大问题。

至于后续发展……首先他得重新取得P的信任才能就个人空间问题讨价还价，而信任总归是要逐渐挣取回来的。

他在努力。协助工作，分解要因，空闲时就一头扎进新建立起来的实验室里。信条不是慈善组织，他也不乐意只是成天躺在床上无所事事。他躺得太久了，重新调用起自己的肢体和头脑来才会多出些活着的实感。他也不想一直被困在轮椅上，他会自行活动腿脚以免肌肉萎缩，他感到他对腿关节和脚趾的控制越来越顺利。再过些时他就该开始练习直立行走了，希望他的中枢神经能多给他些面子。

他有些困了。距离晚餐时间还早，他可以编排几组数据输进量子计算控制系统里，等它导出一个结果，或者在等待这个结果的过程中闭眼小憩一会儿。又或者他也用不着让自己一刻不停歇，直接把自己扔上床去未尝不是一个好选择。尼爾把轮椅滑进盥洗间，他试着把自己挪到马桶圈上，简单地解决一下排泄问题、洗个手再洗把脸就去躺一会儿。但当他手臂发力的时候，他的下半身又有些不听使唤了。

他需要做得非常谨慎，才能让脚在踩上地面时稳当受力。他得控制住那一点儿平衡，才能好端端地坐上那个圈垫。他一手抓着握杆，一手按着马桶圈的边缘，脚腕总是不能按他所希望的方式去动。大概过去了半分钟，他才艰难地寻找到了一个合适的平衡点。他一口气将自己拖出了轮椅，改而沉在另一块坐处，这时候他已经开始出汗了。他试着用手去滑开裤链，随后他缓慢地意识到，在这么折腾了一番之后，他的膀胱的憋紧程度好像不如别的生理反应来得剧烈。

这大概是“下半身不怎么听使唤”的又一实例，随便来点磕磕碰碰、用力过猛、神经刺激就能在这方面出现一点令人尴尬的小问题。尼爾慎重地凝视了一会儿自己的裤裆，然后决定就在这里快速解决一下。虽说放任不管也不会出什么大问题，毕竟他也不是头一次面对这种情况了——这至少能说明他的阴茎还非常健康，勃起功能也很正常，没准比他的腿更活跃。他咂着嘴扒拉起了自己的内裤，同时腾出一只手来去扯纸巾备用。

反正他很闲，用这种法子来打发时间也没什么不好的。

但他应该在他的脚向他提出抗议时就有所预感的，即接下来他不管做些什么都不会太过顺利。五秒钟以后他毫无征兆地发了下抖，一阵抽搐从他的手肘波及到指尖。他僵住了，从肩及腰都在发麻，也不知道是哪根神经又不对劲了。他的一只手还抓在自己的阴茎上，指尖扣着龟头，湿漉漉的马眼摩擦着他自己的手掌心。纸巾糅杂在他左手的指节之间，他在努力地抽回手臂来，至少用那些柔软的白花花的玩意儿按住自己的关键部位。就在这时他听见了铃响，不是警报，而是有人登门却没能在工作间找到他。

那阵响让他霎时间慌乱起来，而他的双手因此更僵直了。他的肩膀歪斜着，背靠着翻起的马桶盖，对着外头的动静有些不知所措。会不经事前通知就直接降到他的楼层来的人很少，那几个人都有权限直接跨过工作区进入里侧。考虑到他的身体情况还不太稳定，不管是谁都有可能直接闯进他的生活空间，以确认他没有一个不小心把自己的脑袋撞到墙壁或地板上。“尼爾？”来人在大声喊他。他听出了那个声音是谁。他缩起肩膀，试图从喉咙里掏出些声音来回应。

“我在。”他说。他尽力了，但他的喉管也在缩紧。他想告诉对方自己没事，不需要担心，只要脱离紧张状态再缓上一会儿就行。他不确定自己发出来的声音听上去究竟像什么。“我在……等等——”

盥洗间的门开了。尼爾猛地抽了口气，憋住了自己尖叫出声的冲动。

事实上他也没那个力气，他连把那根硬着的东西塞回内裤里的劲都没了。他也没来得及用纸巾稍作遮挡，于是他维持着这副一手搭在胯骨边、一手抓着阴茎但两边都不怎么动的窘态，可怜兮兮地歪着脖子，瞪向出现在门口的男人。P先是看了眼他的轮椅，又看了眼他的脚尖，眼神定在那儿不动了。

“我是来听你汇报。”P用一种非常平板的、公事公办的语气说。

“我知道。”尼爾微弱地应声道。

“如果你遇到困难，你可以，就是，直接告诉我。”P接着说，“不管是哪方面的困难。”

“我知道。”尼爾说。

他觉得自己的脑袋快要爆炸。他开始不明白这番对话的实际含义。这是在干什么？他应该请这个男人原路返回，而不是在自己脱了一半裤子的情况下还顽固地站在门口。不过他确实遇到了困难，也确实需要帮助。他只是一时没想通应该如何妥当地处理眼下的情形。

P没有退出去，反而走了进来。尼爾呻吟了一声，他想干脆把自己缩成一团，比揉皱压紧的卫生纸球还小，掉进马桶里冲走就好了。有什么东西碰到了他的脚尖，好像是P的鞋头。男人向他弯下腰来，先是握住他的手腕，又一点一点揉松了他僵硬的、小幅抽动着的手指，从指缝里抽走了快要被攥烂的纸巾。左手之后是按在龟头上的右手。P的动作非常平缓，虽说架势不够专业，但态度也与前来进行援助的医护人员很是相似，按说尼爾不该在这种时刻感到尴尬。然而在男人的手指碰到他的阴茎时，他觉得自己大脑中的信息处理区在一瞬间过载了。

这算是越界吗？对于一个自主行动能力相当有限的人而言，隐私的边界是相当模糊的。他一度需要全方位地接受别人的照管，进食、排泄和日常清洁，修理须发、通体擦拭和定期洗浴。但这又与那些更接近于“养护”的手法有很大不同。男人的指节绕着他的性器，上下来回缓缓搓摩。他的腰还酸软着，他的后背在发抖。他无法确定自身的颤栗是来源于这爱抚般的触碰，还是因为情况逐渐超出他的理解范畴而产生的应激。他加深呼吸，想让自己尽可能地恢复平静。他的情绪不太受控，他盯了一会儿男人的手指，又抬头看向对方的眼睛。这是超常的吗？他想问。随后他又惊愕地发现，在最初的慌乱过去之后，他并不真的感到害怕。

他不讨厌这样。被一个同性抚摸性器官，被把他带回来、将他留在这里的男人予以别样的刺激。P做得太过认真，叫人很难开口质问他的行动缘由。尼爾在拖鞋里蜷着足趾，他感到自己一点点找回了对四肢的控制，好像面前的男人不仅是在梳理他的欲望，同时也在梳理他的感官所接受到的信息流。也许是因为他将太多的注意力集中到了这个人身上，体现在自己身上的冲突便减弱了。他开始能自主活动手指和手腕，但他抬起手也没将P推开，就只是轻轻地搭在了对方的小臂上。

尼爾不知道这次抚慰持续的时间统共有多长。他没在脑子里计时，他的体感不见得能作数。他只知道自己确实在P的手里射了一次，差点弄脏了对方的衣袖。他喘着气，在P拿过更多纸巾来时自己夺过一些，没有去管自己黏糊糊的阴茎顶端，而是擦了下额角的汗水。P默不作声地帮他整理完了现场，将擦拭干净的性器塞回他的内裤里，替他理好裤腰，然后还伸出手来要帮他挪回轮椅。尼爾没有立即去回应那双手，他抬起头来，有些困惑地望着了对方的脸。

“你总是这么老好人吗？”他问。

“谢天谢地。”P看上去松了口气，“我还以为你会把这定义为性骚扰。”

“我——当然不会。”尼爾说。他还不能确定这是因为他当前的边界感仍然模糊，还是因为在面对特定的人选时他确实会松懈一些。他抓住P的手臂，接受了男人的帮助，被半托半拉地弄回到了轮椅上。有那么一小会儿，他以为他们还能再互相挨近些，肢体交叠作一个拥抱，或者别的什么。

而他为这个念头的由来与合理性苦恼了很长时间。


	8. Chapter 8

艾弗斯拎着个破破烂烂的手提包踹开了酒店套间的大门。这会儿他在南加州，安纳海姆，时间是晚上八点半，他来给头儿送物证和一道口信。寻查关于救了尼尔的命的那伙人的下落成了一项长期任务，优先级和对抗那些想方设法给已经死了的萨特送支援的未来人差不多。信条会在一些正面冲突中不可避免地损失人手，而在减员事故发生时，那个奇怪的标记就有几率出现在附近。命中率说不上十有八九，但也称不上是偶然了。

负责处理这档子事的人并不多，艾弗斯算牵头的一个。这回他没被卷入事故现场，也没受伤，除了连着奔波了三四天之外没什么大问题，他盘算着跟话事人碰完头就借地方睡上一觉。套间里有独立卧室，只要P不来砸门，他可以一口气睡上十二小时养足精神再潇洒离去，账都直接算到老板的头上。

老板坐在沙发上，单手握着又一部艾弗斯没见过的手机。他把它贴在右耳上，对着它嘀嘀咕咕，当艾弗斯走近时恰好落在一句道别上。内容没什么稀奇的，普通的任务指示，听上去是拨给内勤人员的。艾弗斯挑起眉毛：“你在说俄语？”

P将手机收回了衣袋。“对。”

“都到这会儿了，我以为他在跟人交流时已经能正常地使用全英语了。”

“他可以。”P抬起眼睛，“所以这不止是为了正常交流。”

艾弗斯摇了摇头，把手提包扔到了已经被预先清空的桌几上。死人变成了活人，尼尔变成了尼爾，个中原因还没查明，除此之外还有很多与之相关的事需要考虑。“信赖感？”艾弗斯一屁股坐到了另一侧的座位上，“活跃的语言区块与潜意识有关联，跟他用俄语交流更容易让他放下防备。你是在打这种主意？”

“确实。”P说，“他身上的谜团太多了。回收他的过程太过顺利了，现在的他所具备的能力也太过特殊了，我们仍然无法确认他真实的立场是什么。在这个前提下，要想防止他背叛，最好还是首先取信于人。”

“你是在指建立亲密关系并以此作为筹码。”艾弗斯说，“听上去挺混蛋的。”

“我不否认。”P说，“但记忆的缺失就意味着没有人能担保他的忠诚。”

艾弗斯耸了下肩。他并不反对就尼爾的真实立场留有疑虑，事实上是他首先提出的“尼爾可能被其它势力所控制了”的假说。尼爾不能完全等同于尼尔，生死攸关时分的救援与记忆的有无可以对人产生决定性的影响。若是被放逐出去回归普通生活、无法影响也无法威胁到信条也就罢了，可他们偏偏留用了这个“尼爾”，那么尼爾能接触到的核心机密愈多、所在的位置愈是重要，他们的领头人就愈是需要直面他的可靠性问题。P确实抱有风险意识了，这是件好事。单纯就效率而言，他所采用的手段也无可指摘——不至于太过激进，也没什么危害性。他们这类人的生活方式就是如此，谁也没资格指责谁。

但艾弗斯还是叹了口气。P看上去也不太自在。“这只是原因之一。”他接着说，“更为重要的一点是，斯塔克12号。只要萨特的基地曾存在于那里，我们就必须在不同的时间点上一次又一次地回到那附近去。我们多半还要跟俄国佬打不少交道，因此我不能让我对俄语变得太过生疏。”

这也是事实。艾弗斯咧了下嘴，注视着坐在对面的男人伸向那个破提包的手。“ _很努力嘛，头儿。_ ”

“ _只是尽我所能罢了。_ ”P回答说。

那个男人又出现了，没穿正装，面带疲态，跟凯特聊了一刻钟才腾出空跟别人打招呼，看样子就又是被凯特给叫来的。至于他是来陪同休假还是顺道帮忙解决一些麻烦的，麦克斯也没法从他嘴里打探出来。他们在庄园里用餐，饭后安娜带着在场唯一的未成年人去散了会儿步，等麦克斯转回到露台上时，男人已经在躺椅上睡着了。

“让他歇会儿吧。”凯特说，“他最近满世界来回兜了好多圈。”之后她接了个电话，起身回去了室内。安娜说去帮忙拿点饮料来，麦克斯要了汤力水。于是露台上只剩下他，以及这个和他或者说和他妈妈认识有阵子了的奇怪美国佬。麦克斯知道暗处有别的护卫，即使没有，今天也多半没有人会因为突然袭击而受伤或身死。男人睡得太安稳了，若是他真的预见到了什么危险事，他不会表现得这样缺乏防备。

他只穿了短袖衫，袖口绷在黝黑结实的手臂上。他的腰间别着枪套，肢体虽然放松也叫人看得出蕴藏在其中的力量。麦克斯撑着脸打量了他一会儿，揣着满腹疑问而不得解答。他平时都在忙着做些什么？他是怎么做到每次都能及时阻止各类危机的？就算特工能够查出各类机密情报，他的消息也未免太灵通了一点。老萨特已经消失挺久了，他的遗孀和独子的生活都步入了新的轨迹，就算环绕在他们周围的不怀好意的眼神没有完全消失，大部分想要保下他们并从他们这儿得到什么的势力也差不多该抽手了。所以这家伙为什么还没离开？只是因为跟凯特交好，还是仍然怀有别的目的？

对于一个年龄才两位数而且以一打头的未成年人而言，两年多的时间已经很长。这么长时间过去了，麦克斯还没有完全打消自己的好奇心。男人的档案无处可查，身份背景宛如不存在一般，且迄今都没透露过他到底在为哪方势力做事。如果有一天他忽然消失了，麦克斯也不知道该上哪去找他。但其实你不该这样担心那家伙的去向，男孩对自己说。反正他从来都没有真正留下过。

人们总会消失不见。待他好的，待他不那么好的。和他亲近的，想从他的父亲或母亲身上得到什么的，心无杂念的，和大人们有交情的，被雇佣的。对于大人们来说，两年多的时间也不算什么。交情能被断送，雇佣的时限会结束，利益维系的纽带会变作利刃。安德烈·萨特亲手解决过很多人，他不介意让麦克斯知道这些。现如今他的名字也不常被人们提起了。麦克斯逐渐收回神思，鬼使神差地摸出手机，对着正在打盹的男人拍了张照片。

不过是心血来潮，或许存留着那么一点儿以此为依据去刨根究底的心思，但他也没抱有多大希望。照片本身看上去还不错，平静、安宁且缺乏攻击性，光线也很好。麦克斯盯着屏幕看了片刻，忽然觉得单只是留下这么一份记录也还不错，能在疲于奔命的短暂空档里多出一点儿生活气息。

然后有一只手从他肩后探了过来，一把夺走了他的手机。

麦克斯从椅子上蹦了起来。他猛一下回过身去，对上了另一张熟悉的脸。尼尔冲着他一耸肩，拿着他的手机转过身去，在他的注视下删掉了那张照片。随后尼尔大跨步地迈去了露台的另一侧，麦克斯追在他后头，想要拿回自己的手机。“嘿！”麦克斯压着嗓子喊。他不想吵醒还睡着的那个男人，只得尽量控制着自己的音量。尼尔走得很快，脚下带风。麦克斯不得不一溜小跑跟上去。“——嘿！”

尼尔停下脚步，手肘支在了护栏上，擦到了几枝伸进露台范围的香柏叶。“我们的准则是尽可能地不要留下记录。”他声音平静。

“这只是一张照片。”麦克斯抗议道。

“设备可能遗失，数据会被窃取，想要找到他的人可以通过一张照片推断出很多。由谁所拍摄的，关系是否亲近，也许能够成为一个可被拿捏的把柄。”尼尔说，“别因为一时兴起就把你和他同时置于危险境地里。”

“你说得太夸张了。”麦克斯说。

“并不。”尼尔扬起眉毛，“你要是足够聪明，就该知道最好别让自己成为可能危及旁人的弱点。你父母的例子还不足以让你警醒吗？”

麦克斯张了张嘴。他想质问对方凭什么这么说，又想起老萨特还在时、他们夫妻间的貌合神离在社交圈内已然是个公开的秘密。只要有渠道打听，就不难推断出自己一度连人身自由都被父亲控制着。学校的缺勤记录，周末和每一个假期的行程安排，安娜附近总还跟着些别人，那些人从来就不是来照顾他的。都是些旧事了，事到如今再重新提起也没什么意思。但尼尔的目光冷静过头了，仿佛能直接看透他的思绪和他的记忆，看见他藏起来的失落和怨愤。麦克斯瑟缩了一下，他垂下眼，不再瞪向个头比自己高的金发男人了。

“……这只是一张照片。”他咕哝道。

“远不止如此。”尼尔轻声说。他这才把手机递还给麦克斯，后者不死心地翻找了几下，方才那张照片诚然一点儿痕迹也没剩。经由尼尔一通训斥，麦克斯的气头已经消下去了，不知怎地还有些委屈。他扭过头去，看了眼那个还安静睡着的男人。

“所以这就是他那种人的命运吗？”麦克斯低声问，“没有背景，没有名字，留不下一点儿关于自己的记录，像个鬼魂？”

尼尔饶有兴趣地看着他。“你开始关心他的未来了？”

“只是觉得有些不公平。”麦克斯说。

“也不是完全不能留痕，但最为安全的地方只存在于脑子里。”尼尔说，“记忆是我们唯一可以保有的东西。”他叹了口气，表情变得没那么严肃了。他也抬头望向了那个男人，嘴角放松下来，眼神温柔之余还显得有些落寞，其中蕴藏着麦克斯尚无法读懂的含义。“所以只管看着他吧，然后将这些记下来。”他接着说，“他的长相，他的声音，他训斥你的方式，他对你的帮助和袒护。如果说我们能留有什么，也只有这些……”

他的声音愈来愈轻，不多时便完全消失了。他抿起唇，不再言语，或许是自知失言，或许是察觉到对一个孩子说这些还为时尚早。麦克斯听得似懂非懂，但他看出了近旁的这个金发男人有些伤感。“尼尔？”他唤道。

尼尔扯开一小抹微笑，摸了摸他的头发。

他睁开了双眼。

他花了几分钟来醒神，确认自己所在的位置，当下的时间，是否有紧急命令接入。没有。他还在他的卧室里，他自己的床上，塔林的基地里不见天日的地下空间，白天和黑夜的区别只在于灯光的打开和关闭。缺乏自由，但很安全。他揉了揉额角，模模糊糊地以为自己梦见了什么。长相，声音，过往相处时的点点滴滴。有人说记忆是他们唯一可以保有的东西。他不知道这番话是说给他听的，还是由他自己说出口的。梦境中逻辑的判定会变得不够清晰，轨迹的相错也没那么好分辨出来。

他捂住额头。他又闭上眼睛。他想去回忆，但总是不够多、永远不够多，就像坏掉的东西无法被完全修复，就像碎片无法被拼回原貌。

他再次移开手时满脸是泪。

外侧的门开了，然后是卧室的一道。有脚步声接近他，他没有扭头去确认就听出了这轻重和节奏属于谁。头儿闯进他的私人空间的次数越来越多，他已经学会了不再计较这个。跟撞见他裤子半垮的样子还顺便帮上一手忙相比，情绪上稍稍有些失控根本算不得什么。

所以他还平躺在原处，一动不动，也没急着遮掩自己的表情。男人径自走到了他的床沿，低下头来看他。“ _做了噩梦？_ ”

“ _没有。_ ”尼爾咕哝着回答，“ _算不上是噩梦。_ ”

他这才重新开始挪动手臂，缓慢地将自己的上半身支了起来。他坐起身的时候感到自己的小腿肚在发抖，很好，有反射存在总比僵硬不动来得强。他坐靠到床头，抬手捋了一把头发，感到脑袋比之前多清醒了一点。“就只是，”他换回了英语，“我的能力在某些方面无法正常生效。”

“你是指你自己。”P说。

“是的。”尼爾回答道。

床头的电子钟显示现在是下午四时，他依稀记得自己昏睡过去前还没到中午。他的作息不算特别规律，毕竟他灵感上来了就能对着一组实验数据研究半宿，而紧急指令接入时也是不分白昼黑夜的。他的胃应该已经空了，但他并不感到特别饿。他在被褥底下沉默地活动了一会儿脚踝，直到左侧的小脚趾不听使唤地抽搐起来。下肢，僵在取物途中的手臂，试图去砸白板上的圆心却总是偏离方向的纸团。无法补全的记忆。他能够去设法探究事物之间更为本质的规律，时间与空间的界限，每一个微小变量起效的方式与之所以生效的源头。但他迄今为止还无法完全看清自己的本貌。

他伸手去够落在钟座边的眼罩，他的指尖颤了颤，动作又缓了几拍。男人替他拿起了那东西，将柔软的棉质覆在了他闭合的右侧眼睑上。当男人的指腹擦过眉骨时，尼爾忘记了道谢。“ _我听说你已经在尝试自己走路了。_ ”男人又说。

“ _需要拐杖。_ ”尼爾干巴巴地说，“ _而且也走不了太久。_ ”

“ _首先是恢复最为基本的自主性，然后才是坚持下去。_ ”男人说，“ _这是一个好的信号。_ ”

他说俄语的方式一听便是非母语使用者，吐字过于清晰，一些音节不必要地咬得太重，口音会显得有些怪。有意思的是，尼爾不会对他的发音感到恼火，反而对此生出了一些古怪的亲切感。男人的手挪开了，身体也重新站直。尼爾眯起没被挡住的左眼，男人的轮廓变得模糊，他的脑海中隐约闪过一个念头，一道说不上是线索的灵光。在他试图抓着它的末尾寻根究底时，对方又开口了。

“你确实在修复自身，尼爾。”P说，“可能需要花上很长时间，可能永远无法完全恢复原状，但你在为之努力。”

“这算是夸奖吗？”尼爾问。

“是庆幸。”P说，“虽然我无法确定你恢复活跃对我们而言到底算不算是件好事。”

尼爾抬起头。P从床边退开了，把那架停放好的轮椅也往后带了一把。尼爾本能地伸手去够，男人把立在矮柜另一侧的双拐推了过来。尼爾抓住拐杖的支架部分，他握得很牢。男人咧了下嘴，但他眼里的笑意消失了。

“负责救治你的那些人，我们迄今都还无法查明他们的来历。”P说，“他们可能在你脑子里留下了什么东西，不是直接能被探测出来的那种。催眠，记忆密码，精神暗示。谁也不能确定。”

“这是艾弗斯的观点。”尼爾说，“你已经认可了？”

“当一个人坐在需要领导他人的位置上时，还是多疑一点更为保险。”P说。

“这很合理。”尼爾说。他深呼吸了一次，心中忽然蹿起一股无名火。“你看，我就快能够像个普通人一样走路了，”他语带讥诮，“我当然也能像个不那么普通的人一样在你过来探望我的时候给你来上一枪。”

“我不是在责怪你。”P放软了语气，“假使你真的被人利用了，那也不是你的过错。”

“我也没在对你生气。”尼爾说，“我知道你是在顾全大局。”

他说了违心话。他是在生气，虽然主要原因并不在这个男人身上，也不是完全与之无关。但凡他在修复自身上的进展稍微多那么一点儿，能够摆脱轮椅，能够随心所欲地止住突如其来的手脚颤抖，能够不失去准心，能够想起每一样能令自己感到熟悉和亲切的事物在记忆里所处的位置，他都不会像这样冒火气。他在经受怀疑，即使他明白这不是在针对自己。如果真有人能在他一无所知的情况下用他来做局，为什么不索性将他多修好一些？

但他的火气来得快去得也快，烧尽之后余下些空落落的悲伤与不解。他垂下眼，不愿让旁人看出自己的沮丧。他将上半身歪向床沿，也将膝腿向外挪去。他调整了呼吸，然后扯起一抹假笑。

“如果你不是来听汇报的，也没有别的要紧事，我就继续做复健练习了。”他说，“或许你想亲自检查一下我的成果？”

好吧，再深呼吸一次。首先是脚，穿好棉袜，在地面上踩稳；然后是拐杖，扶住、立好，在重心迁移的时候让它们架住自己的一部分体重；不过是常规的练习，起步地点是从轮椅边还是从床边开始都差不太多，只要留神些别一头撞上墙壁就行，在不需要把大半天都耗在工作间里的时候，他就会分出一些时间来进行这样的简单练习——现在他得当着顶头上司的面把这些给做一遍了。

起初总是有医护人员的指导和看管介入的，待他基本掌握平衡之后，他才被允许将拐杖留在房间里独自进行尝试。那会儿他连站立都无法维持太久，现在至少不迈步就不会出别的大问题。他已经可以迈步了，只是还走不了太远。他的腿脚反应还不够灵活，想要调动它们就像尝试去启用已经生了锈的机械部件，迟缓而吃力。好在他的腿部肌肉没有出现严重萎缩的情况，否则要应对的困难就不止这点了。

他尝试站起身的时候还憋着一口气。他在试图证明什么？自己的确还有可能“好起来”，还是这么一个连走路都费劲的可怜虫根本不可能对训练有素的特工造成任何威胁？他知道为了获得被安置在这儿的资格需要付出什么，他也不是在要求P百分百地信任自己。他只是感到不太好受。展露自身的生机和残缺或许证明不了任何事，无法换得多一些的信任，也无法消解必然存在的隔阂。也许摆出一副诚恳姿态的行为略有意义，但到头来也不过是他在自作主张。

他站了起来。他低头看着自己的脚，从傻兮兮的浅蓝色睡裤下方探出来，被灰色的袜子裹住的脚趾陷在地毯的短绒里。他将重心分担在手臂上，在腋下与抓住支架的手掌间。他出了点汗，不是因为紧张，尽管被医护人员看着和被别人看着还是有所不同的。男人立在不远处，在他做出尝试的过程中始终保持着沉默。他没有抬头去确认，只能感受到那道凝实的、沉甸甸的目光。没有惊愕，没有轻蔑，没有居高临下的怜悯。又或者它们都被混杂起来，才叫人难以察觉到每一丝细微的分异。

尼爾迈出了一步，起步是右脚。然后是左，再换回右。他得全神贯注地投入对自身和支架的掌控之中，以免在运作时出现差错和麻烦。挪动拐杖的时机，重心更替的节奏，步行时的平衡性，这些琐碎的细节占据了他的心神和头脑。他会感到吃力，甚至比对复杂的时间轨迹交叠方式做出推论消耗更大。他的掌心也出了汗，他的脚下一阵摇晃。也许不该奢求太多，他想。他已经捡回了一条命，至少他该感激这点。但人们总会忍不住得寸进尺，首先是保证最低限度的生命活动，然后就会试图去取回缺少的东西——不，这根本算不上是奢望，他本就该做到，他必须得……

他走神了。拐杖的支点选错了，左脚也没能及时跟进。他抽了口气，在眼前开始天旋地转时庆幸于自己没有走到离墙太近的地方。他会表现得狼狈又笨拙，他平地栽倒的模样多半会很可笑。希望不要摔得太重，也别伤到肌腱和骨头。他得及时扔开一根拐杖，免得在手忙脚乱间造成更严重的磕碰事故。他松了手。他试图将残存的重心稳在身体的另一侧。

有人抓住了他的手。

手掌牵动手臂，带过躯干，托住后背。拐杖砸落在地，原本扶着它们的人却没有真的摔倒。他睁大眼睛，呼吸紧促，花了些时间才意识到他正拼命抓着对方的肩臂。他比面前的男人要高，这便于他将身躯重心倾斜过去，这也使得他很像是正瘫软在对方怀里。事实上这随时可能发生。男人牢固地搂着他的腰背，撑住他的半身重量。他们的脸忽然一下挨得太近，足以听清彼此的呼吸节奏。他什么也没听清，他的耳边骤然呼啸起了一阵狂风。他看见男人的嘴唇在一张一合。“尼爾。”那个人叫他。

“什么？”他微弱地问。什么？

“我不希望你是个告密者，因为我不想做出会将你处理掉的那种决定。”男人缓慢地说，“抛开我还没法扔下压在我手头的这堆烂摊子不管这点——如果我只是我，我倒是不介意你对着我的脑袋来上一枪。”

他的声音几乎是嘶哑的。他的眼睛里有红色的血丝。他咬字太重，话语的分量也太沉，就像是在说“这是我欠你的”。尼爾怔了一怔，想到了什么却没有说破。他抱住眼前的男人，将头脸埋到对方的肩颈间。当这举动真的发生时，他奇异地没有感到分毫突兀。他分辨不出这种行为的必要性与合理性，他的生活和过往都仍然一团糟。但有那么一瞬间，他觉得自那个古怪的、已经被遗忘了大半的梦境中蔓延出来的不安淡去了，缺憾也得以填补。

——假使说这是一个支点。

他小口吸着气，随后在男人的搀扶下小心地重新站稳了脚步。


	9. Chapter 9

麦克斯快满十三岁的时候，许多事情都变得错综复杂起来——不止是关于麦克斯。与其说信条成立于未来，不如说它的存在对于时间轴而言是流动性的，人们在不同的时点加入进来，正行或逆行，完成训练和任务，离去或留下。到了这个年头，招募名单上出现的人选之中就开始出现熟面孔了。首先是惠勒，原属于当下的她在比林斯附近被找到，中情局的旧线人把她带到P面前的时候，跟她同行的半支小队都折损在了一起藉由时间钳形战术展开的袭击里。他们简单地对过暗号，曾属于科技司的女人对着某种意义上的前同僚挑起了眉毛。从那天开始，一如他从船上醒来的那一刻，她也被体制中人给除名了，成为了一个名义上的死人。她在左手吊着绷带的情况下变成了惠勒，腾出还能正常活动的右手来与他交握了片刻。

然后是更多曾经跟她一起受训以及被她训练的年轻人。巴特利，克里尔，林恩，有一些是她已经认得的，有一些是多走过几个时间循环的她才记得住名字和脸孔的。留在组织里更久的那个惠勒不断清点出新的名单，分批分次地递交给管事人。考虑到所有的“既成事实”，不管她给出的是多么难搞的钉子，P都得硬着头皮去碰一碰。有一些得动用人情，有一些则是高风险活儿。有时候他得亲自上阵，把他们的招募目标从死境里捞出来，有时候他会把自己也卷进事故里。这次他在西彻斯特郊区醒来，后脑肿了一块，吸入的少量毒气令他视野有些模糊，而且耳鸣不断，好在都不算太严重。年长些的惠勒坐在房间一侧，待他开始尝试起身并因此而弄出些响动才从桌板前抬起头。

“嗨。”P说。

“嗨。”惠勒说，“名单是我交给你的，我觉得我还是得为此负些责。”

她的表情镇定如常，这意味着行动本身是成功的。男人舒了口气，又在将脑袋枕回软垫里时叹息了一声。惠勒干的是分内的事，他没打算向她问责。他们的共事时间也不短了，她还是露出了一点儿近似关切的神色。

“怎么？”她问。

“这次招募的是伯纳德。”P说。

“对。”惠勒说。

“他在两年前就失踪了。”P说，“按理来说是当场毙命，但我们连他的尸体都没找到。艾弗斯提交过报告。”

“我看过那份报告。”惠勒说，“他在任期内会参与二十六次足够留档的重要任务，其中十七次带回了物证，三次负责指挥全局。我们不能把他排除在外。”

她的语气还算平静，但她同时也垂下了眼睛。对事故和离别都习以为常并不意味着不会感到痛苦，他们都明白这个道理。“我知道。”P说，“我会逐渐习惯这些的。”他说得轻缓，他将目光投向空白的墙面。他在那里看见细微的裂痕。能够被粉饰，但不会完全变回原本的模样。他们在将注定要死去的人带入局中，直到他们自己也落得相同的下场。两年，三年，更久——麦克斯十三岁了，他还在长大。

如此这般，总有一天会轮到尼尔。

惠勒仿佛看透了他在想些什么。她从座椅上起了身，慢慢踱到他的床榻边，把一部他没见过的新手机放到了他的枕边。“我觉得你需要休息几天。”她说，“正好，有人在设法直接联系你本人来着。”

她没有冲着他笑，反而皱了下眉头，看上去苦恼而无可奈何。

尼尔也申请下来了一个短假。先是打来一个电话，然后是在约好时间地点后直接出现在他眼前。此时的尼尔还很活跃，能够一刻不停地动来动去，从基地的一头跑到另一头，跟所有叫得上名字的人都打过招呼，最后带着热情洋溢的笑容停在头儿面前。他看上去很想要一个拥抱，于是P对着他张开手臂。尼尔把头搁在他的肩上，轻声问他是否还好。

还凑合。后脑的伤处正在消肿，不是专门去碰就没那么疼。头晕眼花耳鸣这类后遗症最好的应对方法是充足的睡眠，以及保持心情舒畅。不在出任务的途中弄出些出格动作的尼尔很容易让人心情变好，他拉着P去了特罗姆瑟，他们错过了欣赏极光的时节，但这也意味着天气没那么冷。木屋里留着老式的壁炉，附近山上的滑雪场还没关闭，他们带着浑身雪粉回到室内，尼尔在窗边烧开一壶水，茶杯上方飘浮起半透明的雾气。

特罗姆瑟的假日平稳而安静，一半清冷一半温热，太阳光从湛蓝晴空中洒落，将雪松的针叶边缘都染上浓烈的金色。他们在壁炉边躺倒，在地毯上伸展四肢，脱掉衣物后普通地做爱，后背被炉火烤得太烫。尼尔兜着他的脖子，替他掐掉电话，在他质疑之前先申明了那并不是工作来电。

真正的工作来电在四天半之后才终于响起，直接打到了尼尔的手机上。他们在奥斯陆分别，一个去往特隆赫姆，一个去往塔林。P的脑袋已经没有大碍，某种意义上抗揍也是干这行的必要素养之一。然而还有一些别的问题需要他继续进行自我调解。

就比如说，在与年轻、好动而健康的尼尔碰过面之后，他还得回去面对另一个尼尔。每一个尼尔——乃至尚未成为尼尔的那个男孩——都是真切地活在现下的，但时间轨的倒错会造成一些认知上的偏差，让仍然活着的人也变为凝缩在现实中的幻影。对于过去的某一刻而言，麦克斯和尼尔的未来都是已知的，且那并不是个令人愉快的结果。

唯有一个人的未来还是未知的。从死境里捡回半条命来，正在尝试补全另外半条。尼爾还留在他的密室里，有一些变化已经在他身上发生。轮椅被替换成了双拐，双拐变成辅助器械，器械又变成手杖。他还没彻底摆脱眼罩，但他的右眼不再是完全不能视物了，从模糊的微光开始总算是有了些复明的征兆。视神经不再受到压迫是一个相当积极的讯号，这说明他的脑内状态在逐渐恢复正常。他的态度变得叫人捉摸不透，有时他还会对着来访者露出疲惫但开怀的笑，有时他会更加沉默，怔怔盯着空处或一个人的脸孔看上太久。

但无论如何，在被问及“是否想起了什么”时，他的回答总还是“什么也没有”。

这天他坐在办公桌前，对着定期前来查看他的情况的男人和缓地笑了笑。近期没有什么分到他头上的事故现场分析任务，他也无需做这类汇报。至于他在实验室里捣鼓些什么，男人向来弄不太懂，只能从他的神情中判断出他并没有取得什么突破性的进展。所以他们在工作方面一时间竟无话可说，话题便自然地倾向了更为私人的部分。尼爾拿过手杖，拄着它直立起来，动作还很缓慢，但已然相当平稳了。

他说自己近来不会再跌跤，只要留意别手滑就行。手杖的高度正合适，弯曲的木柄一端探出黧黑的蛇头形状，除此之外并没有多少夸张的花纹。他从长桌后方绕行出来，一步一步地接近来访者，眼神上下游移了一回。随后他歪过头，若有所思道：“去见情人了？”

“去见搭档了。”P说。

“感情不错。”尼爾轻飘飘地说。这副模样弄得P感到一阵微妙的牙疼，但他没法现在立刻把事态解释清楚。

“我还没承认那是一次约会。”他说。尼爾笑了，目光在他新换的领带上多停留了几秒。

“我看得出来。”尼爾说，“别总想着用‘老朋友’之类的说法搪塞过去。”

“因为你已经发现我其实不是那么具备仪式感的一个人了？”

“因为你看上去放松又快乐，同时还有些遗憾。”他抬起空闲的左手，轻轻挥动了一下，“那种情绪是独特的，你很难完全将它藏起来。”

他的指尖从男人的面前擦了过去，仿佛隔空抚过脸颊。P扯了下嘴角。“所以你的观察力的确能在人身上生效。”

“你知道我擅长推演。”尼爾说。他向后靠在桌沿，手肘稳固地支在桌面上，双腿交叠起来，一侧鞋尖快要碰到来访者所站立的位置。“我最近在想，过去的我在你们的任务中所扮演的角色究竟是怎样的？”

P没有说话，尼爾也不催促。他停顿了一会儿，而后松开了手杖。那东西没有立得很稳，它倒了下去，砸在地毯上发出一声闷响。P低头看它，想替他去捡。尼爾的目光和话语拦住了那只手。“我是从何时开始加入的？我的主要在职期被分配在了哪一段时间里，过去还是未来？我会在何时去面对我自己的死？”尼爾问道，不待人回答便自顾自地往下说了，“我一定跟你们都合作过，艾弗斯、惠勒、你，还有另一些人。因此你们才会重视我并考虑我的感受。”

许多事情的确不能只用同阵营的责任感来解释。当人们靠近彼此时，细微的紧张、动作的舒缓与僵硬乃至目光相接的方式都可能会暴露出真实的态度，而触碰——有些触碰甚至已经越界了——则会透露更多。尼爾凝视着他，眼神介于好奇与了然之间。“你想听听我的结论吗？”尼爾轻声问。

“真相是很危险的。”男人回答。

尼爾抿起嘴唇，嘴角上弯。他忽然重新站直了，因没有借助手杖而略有些不稳。P条件反射地想去搀扶他，被他一手按在了肩上。尼爾的脸挨近了，呼出的气流拂在男人的耳畔。他暂时没有要摔倒的倾向，男人也拿不准主意要不要扶住他的腰。然后他深吸了一口气，搭在男人肩头的指尖下按，抓得更为用力了。

“那是你的搭档用的香水吗？”他低声道，“沾了一点儿在你的衣领上。”

他们是在奥斯陆分别的，就算那一个尼尔真的留下了什么气味，那股淡香也该消散得差不多了。但谁知道呢，也许长时间的行动不便确实能让受困者的感官变得更为敏锐，而眼前这位观察事物的方式本就足够特殊。“为何不推演一下呢？”男人略眯起眼。尼爾叹了口气，将头后移了一些，重新跟他对上视线。

“这可不是一个好入手的角度。”尼爾说，“但若是要想得简单一点……”

他又深呼吸了一回。他的神情变得舒缓而放松，隐约多出了一丝迷惘。他的手指抓得更紧了。他的鼻尖挨到了男人的鼻尖，嘴唇嚅动时吐出的音节几乎能够直接砸在男人的唇齿间。

“……我喜欢这个味道。”他呢喃道。

很难说清是谁先把这仅有的几分距离削减至无的。事情总会这样发生，鼻尖挨蹭，摩挲试探，没有人逃开，接下来就是一个吻。尼爾闭上了眼，男人想知道他此时的感受是怎样的。他会因此而多想起一些事吗，哪怕不是完整的回忆、只是零散的碎片？深浅，力度，温度，触觉和味觉。舌尖相抵，勾缠搅动，会迟疑但不会退缩。尼爾从喉间哽出喘息，男人一手兜住他的后背，另一只手绕过他的肩，顺着他的后颈摸了上去。

他的头发逐渐留长了，不再是薄薄的毛寸，更接近原本的模样。若是只看他的背影，已经与更加年轻、更为完整的尼尔没有太大不同了。要说有什么关键性的区别，就是他的后颅被子弹穿透的地方留下了一小块秃处，平时会被垂落的金发遮挡住，从外观上不太看得出，但若是将发层翻起一些，总归是可以用指腹找到并触及的。男人碰到了那里，曾经是一小块伤疤，然后血痂脱落了，瘢痕还烙在头皮上。一个被修补过的空洞。

他碰到那儿的时候像扳下了一个位置隐蔽的开关。尼爾顿时僵住了，继而开始轻轻发抖，呼吸也变得紧促起来。“……别……”尼爾小声央求道，模糊的音节裹在气喘声中。男人移开了手掌，改而按住他的后颈，嘴唇擦过他的脸颊。

“抱歉。”男人说。尼爾向后退了一些，重新倚靠回桌沿，在那儿支住了自己，但他们都没有将手掌从彼此的身上彻底挪开。男人觉得尼爾本该问些什么的，像是当前事态的走向，像是这样做的更深层的含义。尼爾一言不发，只是安静地拉扯着他的外衣边角，好像单是如此就能向他求证。

于是他继续行动，试探着吻对方的下颌与颈项，轻浅的摩挲从尼爾喘息着抱住他时起变得更具情色意味。他松开了尼爾的两颗衬衣扣，足够他将吻痕印在对方的锁骨上。尼爾回应的方式并不积极，他表现得困惑而好奇，仿佛拿不准该怎么做但也毫无抗拒之意。他们的身体贴得太紧，各自的裤裆也很快紧绷起来。就像男人曾经帮忙应对过的那样，一点小小的生理问题。

这次他也及时提供了援助，不止是使用手指。他解开尼爾的皮带，然后半跪下身，用嘴唇碰了挣脱底裤的束缚并迅速昂扬起来的那根活计。他含住它，吮吸它，用上颚挤压它的顶部，用唇舌描绘它的形状。他单手握着尼爾的小腿，他能从肌肉的收紧程度来判断对方的情绪状态。尼爾发出含混但满足的叹息声，手指时不时蹭过他的后脑和耳廓，好像拿不准主意应该摸他的脸、按他的肩还是揽住他的脖子。他们都做得太过小心翼翼，以至于情欲中冲动激昂的成分都被削减了不少。男人的膝盖点在尼爾的皮鞋之间，他的手向下滑动，落在了尼爾的足踝上。

他将尼爾的性器咽得更深，品尝它并体会它的温度。它很活跃，它的反应是良性的，它和不再那么不听使唤的腿脚一样，是属于幸存者的一部分小小的奇迹。他用口腔包裹住它，用吞咽和喉头的抖动去耐心地碾磨它的边廓。需要一些技巧，挑逗、诱导直到它诚实地进行自我释放。尼爾抖得更厉害，他将两腿分得更开，手指终于忍不住按上了男人颈后的凸骨。在他发出低哑呻吟时，诱导的过程结束了。男人有所准备，平稳地咽下他的精液。他的饮食控制得还算不错，味道不怪也不苦。

男人扶着膝盖站起来时，尼爾还半闭着眼粗喘着。这回的刺激对他来说可能稍稍有些过度，他看上去站得不太稳当了。他的手肘支回桌沿，身子歪斜得好像随时会滑脱到地上。男人默不作声地替他抽过纸巾揩拭，然后整理好了他下半身的衣物，并不顾自己的裤裆处还扯着一个挺明显的凸起形状。尼爾注意到了这点，视线向下飘移了一瞬。“让我帮你。”尼爾轻声要求道。他抬起右手，男人将他按住。

“别勉强自己。”男人说，“我能自行解决的。”

即使放着不管，过一会儿也就没事了——再不济就是找个隔间跟自己的手掌亲密接触一番。尼爾看上去快要栽倒，他的状态很不稳定，明显不应该一次性给他过量的刺激。虽然理论上来说这不是体能消耗方面的问题，毕竟把他按在桌边给他来一次口活儿实在不用他自己出多少力，不过情绪因素也很重要，对于脑部受伤的患者来说尤为如此。他的前额已经出汗，几绺金发被黏在眉梢。在他的要求被拒绝、他们的对话暂时结束、男人扶住他的手臂时，他的神情飞速变得恍惚怔忪，好像意识已经出游到虚空。

P搀着他绕回到桌后的座椅上，把手杖也送交回他手里，承诺了近期会多来陪他一阵、也许晚些时就回来跟他一块儿用餐。随后男人看着他喝了杯茶，眼神重新凝聚并绽开一小个并不敷衍的微笑，这才放心地走了出去。男人本来可以一路畅通无阻地回到自己的办公室，边看积攒下来的报告边等自己的性致自然冷却，实在冷不下来再想办法解决一下，然而他在路途中遇到了意料之外的阻碍。电梯里有人，门开之后他在门口跟艾弗斯打了个照面。艾弗斯散漫的眼神登时凝实了几分，先是看了眼他的脸，又越过他的肩膀看了眼他身后的门禁，然后看回到他身上。

“需要帮忙吗？”艾弗斯问。

不得不说在顶着裤裆的时候听到这样的问话还挺尴尬的。“什么？”P干涩地问。

“如果你想要对他进行记忆唤起，又拿捏不准他的真实立场，”艾弗斯说，“我可以帮忙看着他。”

“噢。”P闷闷地应道。他本想回一句“看不出你变得这么善解人意了”，又记起艾弗斯本就在一直扮演这类角色。敏锐到足够看出许多端倪，在适当的时候饶过人，然后一头扎进对自己毫无好处、只是因为“理应如此”就必须得做的烂摊子里。艾弗斯没有走出来，恰恰相反，他退回到电梯内部。P跟着走了进去，他们都没有碰楼层按钮。

“这次的线索又断了。”艾弗斯跟上了一句毫无必要的解释，“在下一条线索出现之前，我暂且很闲。”

“你可以休息一阵，给自己放个短假之类的。”P说，“我刚歇完回来，这很有效。”

艾弗斯咧了下嘴。电梯门关上了，电梯厢没有移动。他们定在封闭的匣子里，艾弗斯靠在墙上抱起了胳膊。“头儿。”他喊了一声。

“别叫我头儿。”男人照旧这么回话。

“有人在针对性地带走我们的人。”艾弗斯接着说，“我不知道是为了调查还是灭口，又或者像‘尼爾’的情况一样，进行回收后又给我们留下找到他的线索。目前为止他还是个孤例，如果再出现第二例的话会更容易判明。”

他的眼睛在白亮的光下浮起冷淡的浅青。男人望进去，从中找到了一些几近枯萎的苦楚。对事故和离别都习以为常并不意味着会变得心如磐石，只是会变得相对隐忍，将秘而不宣的痛感都藏在暗处。“这就是你的结论吗？”男人问他。

“你也该得出类似的结论了。”艾弗斯说。

P斜靠在闭拢的电梯门上。情欲遗留下来的兴奋劲儿降下来了，他得以开始正常思考。“不是萨特的人。”他喃喃道，“他们独立于已知的任何一方势力。”

“目前看来对我们没有明确的敌意。”艾弗斯补充道，“但如果他们与我们之间的纠缠进一步加深，你也不能把信赖赠予手段和目的都一概不明的一伙人。”

而如果尼爾是那些人设下的伏线，他的存在本身就也是不够安定的了。

没有多少人会这样直接剖出问题的核心。多数人不知道他们藏在这里的秘密，医护人员不会对病人身体情况之外的部分横加指责，惠勒在面对自己人时太过心软。只有艾弗斯，尽管看上去压根不喜欢自己所说的每一个字，也还是会把它们摆在领头人的面前。他沉着脸，P盯着他看。电梯厢一动不动，既没被人使唤着上升，也没直接掉进更深的地底里去。

“我会考虑的。”P说，“我是说，采用更为积极的治疗方案，尝试唤起他的更多记忆。也许他能提供一部分更为关键的信息。”

“是啊。”艾弗斯喃喃道，“这就是我们需要的。”

他们交换过眼神。没有烈日，没有风沙，没有反常飘落的雪片，没有枪支和需要埋葬的秘密，但他们的确是在讨论那时的死者。男人垂落双手，视线也一道落了下去，看着了自己的脚尖。“我在试图做出正确的判断。”他缓慢地说，“这很难。”

“当个莽夫确实会让一切都变得更容易。不加深思，随心所欲，死了也属于自讨苦吃。”艾弗斯说，“很可惜你没那个资格了。”

三年过去了。对于常在时间循环中打转的他们来说，实际经历的时日要更长。这段时间不足以让他们窥破一桩谜案，但足够让一个人改换看待世界的方式，接下过去难以想象的重担，将一片阴霾揭开一角，从而看见底下的纠缠复杂的结。死去的人会变作枯骨，活下来的人也仍然破碎而脆弱。男人无言地点了点头，并预感这次的谈话差不多到了尾声。他的预感成真了，艾弗斯的手伸向电梯侧，按开了门，和他在敞开的门洞边擦肩而过。

“你会在一年后的今天正式招募我。”在电梯门再度关拢之前，他听见走出电梯间的那个人这么说。艾弗斯的语气平平淡淡，即使有着期盼和厌倦，也都在内里混作一团全不表显。“只是做个预告，记得别把我落下。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章更新之前恰好在twi上看到有人画了上章场景的结尾……  
> 我当前使用的twi号是个窥屏专用死号T T不知您是否能看见，但姑且在这里传达一下我的爱意和谢意！


	10. Chapter 10

尼爾的工作间里陆陆续续多了些杂物。给文件归档用的支架，用不同色的水性笔圈出重要日期的纸质台历，卡通图案的马克杯。实验室的一侧竖立着白板，桌上出现了一些没有及时擦干净的咖啡渍，废纸篓里揉皱的草稿纸展开可以得到一些写得歪歪斜斜的公式。他写的字不算太难懂，虽然还是潦草得惊人。他开始推导熵增方向转换的原理，在最初版的草案当中，能够用以支撑这一理论的框架庞大无比，与他们实际使用的、可以简单地被藏在一个房间内部或一条过道尽头的闸门相差甚远。理论模型的建构就在几处关键点遇到了困难，而转换装置所需要使用的能源成为了下一个问题。出于保密性的缘由，他没有任何可以实际到场支援的助手，只好在倾诉欲过度时在线上骚扰能跟他说上话的那些人。

惠勒是其中一个，事实上她是在听他谈论类似话题时最为乐在其中的人。艾弗斯会对着他打哈欠，但总归是会老老实实地醒着听完。至于他们的老板，鉴于这些物理学相关内容也算是工作汇报中的一部分，尽管那个男人对他所提到的各种术语一头雾水，也得认命地接受他的一通狂轰滥炸。

P会给他带礼物来。他不怎么外出，用不着费心打扮自己，只需要保证在见人时还算得体就行，而正常的衣物更替全都算在定期送来的补给份额里，所以那些礼物通常不是跟穿着相关的。有时候是新的记事本，有时候是一瓶好酒。P会严格叮嘱他注意不要一次性饮酒过量，想必也是在赠送之前就参考过了医护人员的意见。新的咖啡壶，茶包，装方糖用的罐子。然后有一天，他收到了一瓶香水。

是一瓶淡香水，盛放它的瓶子形状方方正正，洒在衣袖上试闻起来清冽而张扬，宛如在森林中沐浴着金色阳光缓行——他的脑海中并没有更为具体的记忆画面，但他的联想能力已经恢复得足够多了。气味本身很好，会让人放松，但尼爾还是对着自己的手腕皱起了眉头。

“怎么？”男人说，“你说过你喜欢这款。”

“……所以你就这么直接送我同款了？”

“有什么问题吗？”

尼爾跟他隔桌相望。男人的表情坦荡无比，也不知道是真的觉得这样做毫无问题还是在装傻。尼爾又嗅了一下衣袖上余留的气味，待它再散发一阵应当会变得更加慵懒迷人。香水本身没有任何问题，问题在于之前他闻到这个香型时都是在对方的衣领上，以一种非常暧昧、非常私密的方式。“没，就是想起来，”他放平手臂，“你好像一度自称在异性眼中没什么魅力？”

那大概是在某次餐桌闲聊时随口提起的。那时候惠勒也在，她在训斥老板多留给她的工作量时毫不留情，听得尼爾一愣一愣的。之后P自我解嘲，说别看她好像很凶，惠勒已经是他所认识的异性当中跟他相处得还算不错的一个了，并就女人缘太坏对于出任务都不太方便这档子事多说了两句。那时候听了全程的惠勒一脸嘲讽，现在尼爾差不多搞明白了她那副表情是什么意思。

“但现在看来，你在处理同性关系上还挺圆滑的。”他眨了下眼，“甚至知道该怎么在脚踏多条船的时候不引人怀疑，偷情留下证据也方便搪塞过去。还挺熟练的。”

男人脸上的肌肉抽动了一下。“你要知道——”

“——是我先主动勾引你的。没错，很好，我承认。”尼爾摊开双手，“不拒绝就是你的错了。”

他还没真正见过P的搭档，甚至没有从别人嘴里打探出多少信息，但那当然也是个男人——即使不提P在给他做口活儿时的熟练程度，从香型给人的直觉上就能判断。不，抛开所有这些线索，甚至抛开用以推论的种种要因，他就是“知道”。他们看着彼此的眼睛，也各自都知道这根本就是在打哑谜。P的表情变得无奈，他将双手插进衣袋，眼神闪烁了一下。

“我想大家都知道我们各自的工作性质，并且是在这个前提下以相对成熟的态度正常来往的。”他说。

“这么说倒也没什么不对。”尼爾说。

但虽说这行里的多数人都不介意把自己的身体也算作是可利用的一样武器，而且大家都知道这工作性质属于干了今天就不一定有明天了、平日里在床笫间随性找些乐子也是稀松寻常，尼爾还是被他所采用的托词和表现出来的态度弄得有些烦闷。又或者他是在为了别的事情而烦躁，比如说一个存在于脑海中的轮廓，一段全身心投入的、宛若热恋的使命——都消失了，无法寻回。他被困在这里，连投掷纸团都没剩多少准头，走路还不能完全摆脱手杖，一辈子都没法恢复到足以像个外勤特工那样活蹦乱跳的水准。有时候他也会为此沮丧，而沮丧被压抑得久了就会喷薄而出、变作别的更具备攻击性的形态。

“你的搭档知道你同时在跟别人上床吗？”他忍不住刺了一句。

“我想他会对此非常宽容——在某种条件的限制下。”P干巴巴地回答。

尼爾面无表情地鼓了鼓掌。“哇哦，很强。”

P叹了口气，没有继续跟他争辩。在P这次转身离开之后，尼爾还是把那瓶香水收进了抽屉。他重新将手腕举起来，安静地嗅着那逐渐变得柔软和缓的气味。他的脑海中闪过另一些画面，一些残存的触感。欢笑声，相碰的鼻尖，嘴唇上的热度。

他倒进椅背里，闭上了眼睛。

从另一方的视角来看，尼爾那叫人捉摸不透的态度又新增了一种表现方式。但能叫人开口的方式无非就是那么两种，诱导或审问。他不可能对尼爾使用第二种，所以只能将他们口头的文字游戏继续进行下去。

他又去见了更年轻的尼尔。这回是尼尔受了伤，在惠勒的建议下，他回到正常的时间轨中稍作休养。他的小腿骨裂，至少要在病房里待一周，之后再去重新转过闸门。P前去探望他，在闲聊中提到了这个问题——你是否会介意你的搭档去展开一段意料之外的、并行的肉体关系？

“你是在指麦克斯吗？”尼尔抬起眼睑，“那我确实会很宽容。所以你打算什么时候……？”

P被呛了一下。“麦克斯才十三岁。”他虚弱地指出。

“开个玩笑。”尼尔移开视线，看向自己由被单盖住的脚，“他确实还太年轻了，连自己在想些什么都弄不清楚。”

就“麦克斯到底是什么时候开始动歪念头的”这个问题刨根究底其实也挺让人尴尬的。P在皮鞋里头用脚趾抓鞋底，缓了几秒才站起身，去给尼尔倒了杯柠檬水。他转过身去时，感到有一道目光转了回来、锁着他的背影，他拿着玻璃杯走回床边，对上了那双灰蓝色的眼睛。

尼尔扬起眉毛。“所以你刚刚实际上是在指——”

“假设。”

“我还以为你不太擅长从这方面去跟人套近乎呢。”

“除非是必要情况……”

“我理解。”尼尔说。他的表情显示他对这番说辞并没有全信，这不奇怪，P也知道自己不是那种会无缘无故提些奇怪问题的人。“但我当然会嫉妒，还会稍微有一点儿生你的气。”

男人把水杯塞给他，摸了一下他的发鬓。“因为我不够专注？”

“因为你给了我错误的期盼。”尼尔平缓地说，“在很长一段时间里，麦克斯都坚定不移地认为我们是那种固定拍档。他会感到困惑，然后不太高兴，最后还是接受了。不得不说这改善了一些他对亲密关系的不信赖——以他自己不那么喜欢的方式。”

他开始喝那杯柠檬水，喉结滑动，尾指下勾。他一口气喝掉半杯，然后才停下来歇息。他的眼睛里藏着一些情绪，像是失落，或是责怪。他没有把话说完，但P当然听得出余下的部分：麦克斯米利安·萨特所拥有的全部不满都会在意识到尼尔的真身是谁时全然消散。至于具体是会在一瞬间变作巨大的冲击，还是早已有所预感并潜移默化地接受了、到最后只是松了口气，就要取决于当时的情境了。

尼尔一时间没再说话。他改盯着手中的水杯，指腹磨蹭杯壁。就亲密关系问题纠缠不休或许是挺自讨没趣的，毕竟考虑到相错的时间轨迹，他们陪伴彼此的方式本就相当怪异。尼尔不再深究，前来看他的男人自然也不会主动吐露更多细节。相较而言，尼尔刚刚提到的内容更令人在意。

“麦克斯是什么时候发现真相的？”P低声问。

“关于这部分嘛，”尼尔咕哝道，“就稍微有些复杂了。”

他在往浴缸里放水。

他没有拉拢浴帘，于是水汽逐渐漫出来，黏附在镜面上凝作模糊的雾。他在这个过程中安静地站在镜前，一手还握着手杖，另一只手先是撑着面池，随后抬向自己的衣领，从上至下一颗颗地解开了衬衣的纽扣。他的身上也有些伤疤，大多很浅，不那么醒目。最显眼的一处还被眼罩挡着，他将那东西摘开，放在面池边缘。

于是他映在镜中的脸孔完整了。他用指尖扫下一绺金发，试图让发梢掩住眉骨上的疤痕。镜面中的倒影变得模糊了，将他面容上的疲倦和灰败都调和在乳白色的雾里。他用手掌抹出一块相对干净的面积，眯起能够正常视物的左眼，余下的视野本身也如被迷雾所覆盖。

那一小块被擦过的玻璃不多时又被浸染了去。他睁开眼，恍然觉得那迷雾另一侧的是真实存在的人。倘若不是隔着一重壁障，他甚至能伸出手去触到对方，探摸到发丝、额角和颧骨的形状。在拨开迷雾后，那张脸孔会与他的有些微差异吗？更为沧桑或更年轻？他让指尖停留在玻璃上，被水雾沾湿，他实际碰到的只有冰凉坚硬的平面。镜面映出了另一个模糊的黑影，从他身后浮现而出，渐渐靠近他。

“你在做什么？”男人的声音问。

尼爾没有回头，而是多擦拭了一下镜面，让它得以更清晰地映出男人的面容。“有时我会觉得，我不止是在镜子里见过自己的脸。”他说。

“过去你会跟我们一起行动。”男人说，“在穿过闸门之后，走廊是并行的，你可以透过玻璃看向一分钟前的自己。这很常见，也很容易。”

“一分钟。”尼爾咀嚼了一下这个量级，将它在舌尖上咬碎，“距离我中枪的那一天起，已经过去多久了？”

“一千一百八十二天。”男人说，“不算上循环的时间。”

他答得从容，毫无迟疑。尼爾平吐出一口气，心头滚过一阵柔软的疼痛。“你一直在数着日子。”

“那是一场很重要的战役。”男人说，“我们都必须记住。”

尼爾转过身，让对方能够直接看见自己的脸。无需别处映射，没有外物遮挡，讨喜的和难看的部分都一并呈上。他的头发不能完全挡住那道疤，它的颜色太深，被刻下的方式太过凶狠。有时它还会痛，伴着记忆的碎片翻搅他的脑袋。他把它露给眼前的男人看。他伸出手去，抓住了对方的领带。

“我记住了。”在他们挨近到呼吸都相互交叠的程度时，他对着男人低语道。

他没问男人这次的来意，为什么选择在这个时间不打招呼地闯入浴室，是来确认他有没有、会不会在里头跌跤还是单纯地来看他。有些事无需说得太过明白。男人帮他脱掉衬衫，抱住他赤裸的后背，指尖梳理过他的脊骨。尼爾在这样的触碰下颤栗着，他低下头，而这一下让男人方便地凑上前来吻住了他的伤疤。他因此而喘息，恐惧和幻痛都从他的脊髓中滑过。他松开了手杖，让它支在面池边缘。男人托住了他的手掌，像在邀他起舞。

他不能跳舞。即使场地合适，也不需要考虑身份的保密性，他也还不能在每一次旋转中都找准平衡。男人也没在为难他，只是引着他去往浴缸边。水才刚刚半满，而且从水汽的浓郁程度来看，水温也许太高了。没有人去调整出水的龙头，也没有人真的往里迈进去。尼爾在浴缸边松开皮带扣，他靠着边壁，摸索着将裤腰往下垮。他的手指擦过腿间时知道自己勃起了，也知道有人正看着。他坐在浴缸边，想要踩下长裤和短袜，那个人帮他处理了余下的部分，指腹轻柔地擦过他的小腿和脚跟。男人将头挤入他的膝盖间时，尼爾喘得更加厉害。如果他不加以阻止，他知道接下来会发生什么——他能在这里用对方的嘴纾解欲望，被湿热吮吸包裹住、尽心取悦，顶进对方的喉咙，把精液排在里头——只要他愿意就行。他用力摇了摇头，捧住男人的脸的同时按住了进一步的动作。

“我想帮你。”他小声说，“我知道我不能憋气，我做不了口交，但我还可以用手或者……别的地方……”

对方当然也勃起了，光是从视觉上看就很明显。尼爾诚恳地凝视着那双深棕色的眼睛，男人无言地回望过来，好像看透了他的心思。他的确是想尝试借助体感上的刺激唤回更多东西，只要别一下太过头把脑袋搞坏就行。男人容忍了这份小心思，站了起来，松开裤腰并拿出了自己的阴茎。

浴室里有一盒凡士林，原本不是拿来用于这档子事的，实际用上的次数也并不多，但此时尼爾十分感激它的存在。男人将那盒东西递给他，他挖出软膏，在手掌间抹开。他让凉丝丝而滑腻的物体浸透掌纹，然后才小心地握住男人的阴茎。那东西热而硬，形廓和他自己的有些不同。他还在试图用手指圈住它，男人已经多上前了半步，龟头快要顶到他的腿根。

尼爾读懂了这个动作的含义，他将两人的性器握在一起，两面手掌从不同侧压着它们来回搓动。他们的肤色差异巨大，胯下那根东西的颜色也是，在这样做时老实说视觉刺激相当强烈。他感到男人的欲望在手中跳动，每一点抽搐颤抖都忠实地反馈回来，同时传递给他自己的那根阴茎。他会为此而高兴，满足感暖洋洋地注入了他的胸腔。男人埋下头，亲吻他的颈项和胸膛，胡子擦过他的乳头。有些麻痒，但感觉不坏。

他想做得更尽兴些，但若是他的手动得太快就会提早感到乏力。他的精神上的亢奋会和他支配身体的能力脱节，尽管这跟他实际上的体能消耗是两回事。他努力搓动了一会儿，手臂的动作逐渐僵硬了。男人没有责怪他，而是扶住他的腰，引导着他转过身去，握着他的手腕让他扶稳浴缸壁的边缘。尼爾茫然地瞪着眼，余光瞥见男人关掉了水龙头。浴室里骤然安静下来，而后他被按住腰窝，一样东西强硬地撬进了他的腿缝。

“……啊……”

尼爾惊呼了一小声。他的手掌打滑，无法很好地握稳，只得将一条手臂也压了下去。他在反应过来后尽力夹紧并绷住了大腿，方便身后的男人挺腰操进其间的缝隙。他躬下身子，感到那根肉棒一次次撞过自己的会阴。与此同时，男人将一只手绕到他身前，捞过他那根被冷落了片刻的阴茎继续搓摩。

这样的做法要比之前的任何一次都更为亲密，实际带来的冲击感也更强。手指的捋滑，挤入腿股间的形廓，沉甸甸的分量，以及落在颈后的更多亲吻。尼爾将头垂向浴缸内侧，他直视着摇晃的水面，他对着自己的模糊影像低声呻吟。他知道这还不是快感的巅峰，但一小阵酥麻已经从他的脊骨处淋下，浸入他的血肉，让他颤抖不止，让他渴求更多、更密切的——

他趴在边壁上喘气的时候，水雾已经散去大半了。他的指尖没入水面，水温差不多正好合适。男人从他腰间抽离了手指，有粘稠温热的液体从他的大腿内侧淌下，滴落在地板上。那强有力的撞击终究是没有直接凿进他的股缝、抵达他的身体内部，但余留下来的事物也够他品评很久。尼爾缓缓抬高一条腿，翻进了浴缸内部，赤裸地沉入水中。他抬起头，用眼神询问男人是否要进来一起，反正空间还算阔绰。

男人摇了摇头，尼爾也没有坚持。他坐在浴缸底，在水下搓洗自己的腿，从膝头到大腿内侧被阴茎重重擦过的皮肤。男人在一旁注视着他，活像是一个不留神他就有可能溺死在浴缸里头。尼爾没去质疑，他又低下头，注视着晃动的水面。他的影像摇晃、破碎又重新聚拢，还是显得不够清晰。

“你的搭档没有来过这里。”他忽然开口道，“是因为需要保密，还是因为别的不可抗力？”

男人沉默了好一会儿，然后反问他：“比如说？”

“比如他的轨迹和所有活在当下的人是错开的。”尼爾说。水面逐渐重归平静，他的影像也趋于安定。仍然浅淡，一触即碎，不是真实存在的人形。倘若是隔着一重虚幻的壁障，对面的那张脸孔大抵还是会与他的脸有所区别的。若不是更为苍老，就应当是更年轻，时间的分异就体现于此。不止是一分钟，不止是一两日。一千一百八十二天，而这只是可被计算的数字。实际还要乘以二，还是更多？他闭上眼，他的脑海中浮现了耀眼的光路。“他一直在向着过去逆行。你可以去见他，但不能将他留下。”


	11. Chapter 11

他在孟买，约好了当地时间上午十点半跟马希尔碰头，桌子在克拉巴酒吧靠窗的位置，沿街走来一眼就能看到。以防马希尔还会带别的手下过来，他选的是中桌。他提前到了一刻钟，马希尔还不见踪影，迎面走来的是另一位意料之外的小客人。

麦克斯一屁股坐到了他对面的座位上。男人抬起眼皮，男孩对着他嘻嘻笑。“你要点单吗？”男人姑且还是礼节性地问了一句。麦克斯摇了摇头，男人便低头看起了手中的菜单。他并不太饿，决定点份炒蔬菜了事。桌上摆了几杯柠檬水，麦克斯自顾自地拿起其中一杯。“尼尔去哪儿了？”他问，“我有阵子没见到他了。”

“他有别的事要忙。”P放下菜单，“事实上我也有。”

麦克斯的脸上还挂着笑，像是没听出他话语中的送客之意。“你是来这里跟人碰头的吗？”男孩单手撑脸，兴致盎然道。

“差不多。”P说，“安娜在哪儿呢？”

“她身体不太舒服，先回酒店休息了。就在那边。”麦克斯说。他抬手指向窗外，街对面就是泰姬玛哈酒店。“所以别瞪我了，我可没在一个人瞎跑。”

“凯特呢？”

“在跟人谈生意。”麦克斯说着，转了转眼睛，“你想吃冰淇淋吗？我可以请客。”

P谢绝了。在得知这次的偶遇只是出于巧合之后，他稍微安下心来了一些。凯特手上捏着安德烈·萨特的大半遗产，她将它们打理得还不错，也因此而需要时不时地满世界周游一轮。如此一来，他们在异国他乡碰上头的概率虽然不太大，但也不是全无可能。他默许了麦克斯往点单里加了肉食和冷饮，这男孩已经不那么小了，他十四岁，个头长得很快，丝毫不掩藏自己的聪明劲儿，据说已经在着手准备提前念本科。他大概也不再需要让保姆或老妈时时刻刻跟在身后了，别说只是隔条街，再跑远一点也无妨。他点的冰淇淋和赶来的马希尔几乎是在同一刻抵达桌边的，马希尔看看老板又看看另一位小客人，困惑地抓了抓后脑。

“你可没说你还有别的同伴。”马希尔说。

他倒是没带人来，这让现场的形势更加错乱了。麦克斯忙着用勺子挖冰淇淋吃，没有一点儿主动开口解释的意思——显然是故意的。P咂了下嘴，对着他们的专业驾驶员抬起头。

“这是萨特。”他简单地解释道，“那个小萨特。”

“啊。”马希尔应道。他神情间的困惑多持续了一会儿，随后才缓慢地反应过来，仔细地盯着麦克斯的脸多看了几秒。“……喔。”他说，“我听说过你，很高兴见到你。我是马希尔。”

他坐到了老板身边的座椅上。麦克斯抬起头来，回给马希尔一个看上去还算友善的假笑。“我们得带着他一起行动吗？”在那男孩重新看向面前的冰淇淋碗之后，马希尔压低声音问本次行动的指挥人。

“当然不。”P说，“他的保姆就在街对面那栋楼里，我们动身之前可以先把他带回去。”

马希尔点了点头。P开始用叉子戳那盘烤蔬菜，里边混了太多香料，他吃得愈发没胃口。马希尔重新要来了菜单，他的手指一行行划过去，忽然一下停住了。

“你订的也是那家酒店吧？”他小声问，不知怎地看上去有些忧虑了。

行动本身很顺利。他们驾驶快艇到海上，一个人留守在原处，另一个人登上了一艘轮渡。这天风浪不小，他们两个都湿了半身衣服，好在枪没有因此报废。他们是来跟人接头，但若对方临时反悔，就得靠抢的来弄走存放在船上的东西。黄金本身不是重点，重点是烙在上边的印信——未来人用以传递信息的方式之一。他们并不总是送来干净过头、无法找到归属地的东西，有时也会刻意留下一些线索。信条在收集它们，还有一些曾经跟萨特打过交道的人也留意到了它们。P爬上甲板，在不那么祥和的氛围中完成了谈话。待他重新回到快艇上时，他的弹匣空了一管，手里拎着包裹，包裹上溅了点血。

跟他一道在船上完成作战的其他人从别的方向下了船，各自散去了。马希尔吹了声口哨，P夸奖了他。他们报销了一艘快艇，它撞上了轮渡的船身，不至于让后者沉得太快，足够无辜的船员放下救生筏逃难。印度警方的办事效率说实话并不理想，如果他们不被太快指认出来，他们还可以在孟买多留上一两天。

所以他们回去港口时的做派还算悠闲。他们会在酒店套间里跟其他参与行动的人员再碰一次头，以确认队员们是否拿到了别的有价值的物品。电梯升到顶层，他们沿着走廊走了一小段，P在门前停下脚步，盯着门锁看了片刻，眉头紧紧地锁了起来。

马希尔在旁边耸了耸肩。男人忽然理解了他先前的怪异表情是什么意思。如果他们面对的是一个缩小版的尼尔，那就意味着他们随时可能被那个年轻人的奇思妙想搞得猝不及防——而且这个“尼尔”还不完全是自己人，这就更要命了。P用房卡刷开门，他走进公用区，立刻瞧见了那头扎眼的金发。马希尔的脸上写着“果然如此”，而另一人则深吸了一口气。

“麦克斯米利安·萨特。”而后他平缓道，“解释一下你为什么在这里。”

那年轻人坐在沙发座上，手里摆弄着一把他存放在房间里的备用枪。这意味着这位不速之客不仅撬开了套间的门，还在里头四处晃悠并翻箱倒柜了一番。麦克斯抬起脸，嘴角翘起一抹笑。“能力测试。”他把枪往面前的桌几上一扔，“或者考验？总之就那一类东西。从找到你们的藏身点开始证明自己的能力，先是拿到准入证，然后再去核验有没有天赋或者专业素养。”

“没有这种测试。”P说，“即使有，我们也不会向未成年人提供这种机会。”

“得了吧。”麦克斯嗤笑了一声，“你们离我太近了，保密工作也做得不够完整。我早晚都会跟你们有所牵扯，要么我在失去利用价值后被灭口，要么我被发展成线人，要么干脆加入你们。”

他所用的语气并不尖锐，但其内容还是如同针刺一般卡住了男人的喉咙。麦克斯站起身，双手插兜，一派悠闲地踱到他身边。少年人的五官轮廓已经开始变化，时间将他原先的稚嫩面容逐渐打磨出棱角，缓慢地凿刻成更为坚硬成熟的模样。他到了这个年纪，主见和行动力都变得更强，也不惮于与更为年长的人两相对峙。“你打算怎么处置我，嗯？”他歪过头，嘴角浮现的弧度略有些玩世不恭，“我不太喜欢第一个选项，你从后两个里选一个吧？这样一来我也好提前做一下心理准备，看我以后是去努努力混个一官半职还是陪你们玩命。”

“这不是儿戏。”P说。

“我当然知道。”麦克斯回嘴道。

“你知道什么？”P的措辞变尖刻了。马希尔后退了一步，忧心忡忡地在他们两人之间来回看了一眼，好像想提前阻止即将发生的争吵。他没能成功，他的老板在遇到跟特定人士相关的问题时总是比平时更容易冲动些。“你知道这样做对自己的命有多不负责吗？”男人语气不善道，“我们的房间可能正被人监视着，危机还没被完全排除，你就急匆匆地闯了进来。如果你在这里接触到了任何不能外泄的机密，我都有可能需要亲自给你来上一枪。你是觉得这样很好玩儿，还是自以为是到觉得我会无条件地夸奖你‘干得漂亮’？”

“没有监控。”麦克斯说，“我也没翻到机密物件，除了你的枪。”他也皱起了眉头，看上去还有几分吃惊。“这是值得你对我发火的事情吗？”

“我可不会一门心思地宠着你，我又不是凯特。”男人说，“如果你还对我抱有什么不切实际的期待，最好趁现在赶紧收一收。”

麦克斯垮下了肩膀。他神情间的惊愕消失了，取而代之的是些许气恼。“你也是，尼尔也是，”他咬着牙，“好像总觉得我只要稍微做点不那么规矩的事就会引来杀身之祸似的。”

“要我说实话吗？”男人毫不客气地回应道，“杀身之祸对我们来说根本不算是最高级别的麻烦，而你甚至连这点都还没弄清楚。”

他的音量并不大，也没有使用任何过激的肢体动作，但想要伤到一个年轻人的心仍然是件很容易的事。训斥的主要杀伤力不在于辱骂，而在于在无形中将人推开。麦克斯的眼神变得晦暗了，他冷笑一声，摊开双手并稍稍举高了。“除了那把枪我什么都没拿。”他说，“要是你不信，你可以把我从头到脚搜一遍。我不会抵抗，也不会把什么小玩意儿藏在隐私部位骗过你再自鸣得意一番。满意了吗？”

他在男人面前完整地转了一圈，然后在P真的去捏他的肩膀时猛一拧身，躲过那只手跑掉了。他闯出去时把门摔得震天响，酒店的安全缓冲设置都没在他的手劲下起到任何作用。P沉下脸，仍然在场的另一人看上去有几分窘迫。“你们非得这样吗？”马希尔小声问。

“不。”P说。他吁出一口气，在麦克斯离开这片空间之后，他的理智回到了正常的基准线上。他略有些懊恼地审视过自己的言行，即使他实际扮演的并不是一个类似家长的角色，他也不是非得摆出这般恶劣的态度。“这次是我的错，是我不够冷静。”

马希尔耸了下肩，投来的眼神介于理解与怜悯之间。“你知道他早晚会走上这条路的。”

“不该是现在。”男人说，“也不该是以这种方式。”

真正知道塔林藏着什么秘密的人很少，马希尔并不是其中的一员。这与资历和忠诚度都无关，纯粹是他们没有机会谈起，而这本来也不是一个很适合拿来闲聊的话题。对于马希尔来说，尼尔就是一个还在成长的、已在逆行的、未来已经定格于过去的死者，合作机会不少，但总有需要忍痛告别的时候。他不知道问题会因现实的错位而变得加倍复杂，也没有见过那个幸存者虚弱的、无助的、默默垂泪的模样。事到如今他们还需要对那个“尼爾”抱有怀疑，即使双方都会为此痛苦，这仍然是标准章程之一。

而麦克斯，他只是不幸撞在了枪口上。

他们跟别的队员碰了一次头，然后在天色暗下来时下楼去吃晚餐。孟买还是老样子，富丽堂皇的建筑另一侧就是熙熙攘攘的人群，拥挤而疲惫地讨着一天的生计。男人在这里时总会忍不住去回忆往事，这次他的胃在不断下沉，在他思及那个愤然离去的年轻人时禁不住紧揪起来。上次他们在这座城市相会的时候，一切都还尚未开始。麦克斯试探他的形式的确很莽撞，但他本该将这次事件处理得更好、不至于引发冲突——就像尼尔在处理信息差时所做的一样。

马希尔看出他心事重重，及时提议去吧台边多喝上一杯。他在工作状态不饮酒，但反正这次的任务已经结束，当前也没收到更多从未来送回的警告。P正准备答应下来，他现用的手机响了。凯特的留言被转接进来，她听上去相当心神不宁，好像随时都会忍不住对着通讯工具尖叫起来一般。

“我在孟买，克拉巴区北部。”她说，“麦克斯一直没有回酒店房间，他已经失联大概五个小时了。安娜今天身体不适，她没能看住他……我听说海上出了点事故，这一带很快就要乱起来了，我担心……”

男人从桌边站了起来。他单手撑向窗玻璃，注视着外边仍在人来人往的街道。路灯忽然闪烁了一下，他抵在玻璃上的指节蜷紧了。“……你们有人手在附近吗？”凯特用轻柔无比的声音问，全然不知他本就与此脱不开干系。

沿街向东北走，在岔路口处选左边一条。教堂的尖顶与寺庙的拱顶弧形相隔不远，边界在暮色中消融了，钟声惊走了旧窗绿框上的尘埃。他自认只是跑出来散心，回过神来才意识到自己一口气走出了太远。他倒不至于在城区里迷路，即使继续向北的街巷分布开始复杂，破落的屋宅不规则地将地壤切割开。晚八点时有细雨飘落，沉默地黏附在脸颊上，不待将衣物浸透，云层就消散了。

他不愿承认自己实质上是感到了失落，他宁可认定纯粹是气头将他带出来的。总归是会有这么一个阶段的，叫人承认自身的软弱之处比叫人低头认错还要困难百倍。对于麦克斯米利安·萨特来说，害怕被人否定比不愿遭受训斥一事更难以忍受。一个并非受雇于他老妈、不是他的亲人、还有很大可能性跟他的父亲的离奇失踪——大家都知道那只是“死于非命”的委婉说法——扯得上关系的男人，于情于理都不该让他有所动摇。真要说那男人对他来说有什么吸引力，也只是他对于未知事物的好奇。

除此之外还有什么？那个人从来没有自居为一个重要角色，平日里也不会在凯特托人帮忙之外的场合突然从他身边冒出来对他的生活指手画脚，即使自己担任的的确是保护者的职责。可以为他所用，但不能为他所有，只在必要的场合出现，完事后就静悄悄地离去，不向任何人多索要一份报酬。也许萨特家的孩子就是会自然而然地被自己无法掌控的事态所吸引，然后在某一刻碰壁碰得灰头土脸。一把枪，一滩血迹，一具失去威胁的尸体，一种未知的生活，一个会在他身边向他展示这一切再悄然扫去痕迹的人，统统都引领着他陷入混沌里。

“别想了。”他对自己说。他走在街上，开始觉得脚有些痛。这并不是鞋的问题，再柔软合尺寸的皮鞋在他徒步走出这么久之后也会让他的脚底板不太好受。他的袜子好像已经失去了保护作用，脚底的皮肤被磨得发疼。天气本就闷热，他的衬衣被严重汗湿了，头发被黏在前额与后颈上。直至他回过神来，口干舌燥感才忽一下上涌。他的脚步越来越慢，最终在路口处停了下来。他掏出手机想确认一下定位，结果发现电量已经耗尽。

他身上带的现金不多，别的支付方式在这一带大概派不上什么用场——路标破破烂烂，歪斜地指向满是不起眼的地摊、横流的污水与叫卖声的巷道。两边都是民居，肮脏的外墙被涂来抹去，混作难看暗沉的灰黑色。他已经站在了贫民区的边缘地带，再往深处走的所见所闻只会更加令人不好受。这一带连盏路灯都没有，有些摊上竖着昏黄的灯泡，有些则干脆燃着火烛。他回过头去，隐约还能望见教堂和寺庙形状各异的顶端。他后退进黑暗里，车水马龙的光景和洪亮的钟声都被隔绝在了很远的地方。

他开始感到晕眩，或许是被劣质香料与污物混合的接近腐烂的气味给熏昏了脑袋，也或许只是因为他出现了轻微的脱水症状。这一带当然也有贩卖食物与水的地方，而且便宜得很，但即使直接摆在他面前，他也不敢让它们入口。半条街外忽然传来了两声枪响，另一个方向则有人在聚众斗殴。这儿没人认得他是谁，他递得出的钱币也不见得能为他换来想要的东西、反而可能招致抢夺。他埋没在异国他乡的肮脏街巷里，既不感到安全也不感到自由。

他不应该放任自己被突如其来的孤独感淹没的。他可以趁着自己还有些力气时转身走回头路，剩下的钱足够他在治安不那么差的街区付些车费将他送回酒店。即使害得他一时冲动跑出来的罪魁祸首还在那里，他也不是非得跟那个男人打照面不可。但他在外逗留的时长是不是已经超出了凯特所认定的安全范围？那会导致她主动联系那个人寻求帮助、然后让他在被找到的同时再接受一通训斥吗？想到这里他又蜷起了肩膀，低低叹了口气。

枪声又一次响了起来。麦克斯抬起头，一时间还有些恍惚。他还没弄明白那到底是某个反社会分子在进行无差别攻击，还是一起正在进行中的仇杀事件，那起混乱的根源就迅速接近了他所在的方位。也许是因为他这副疲惫模样看上去挺好对付，也许是因为他的命看上去比周围人更值钱，跑在前头的那个人径直向他伸出手来。他的脑子转得还算快，立刻看出了这是在试图抓个人质来要挟，那么追在后头的一方要么是执法者、要么拥有足够强烈的道德感。这会与那个人及其同伴的现身有关吗？他们会引发乱子，也会进行善后处置。他不知道。陌生的暴徒距他愈来愈近，他听见了一些惊慌的喊叫声，但仿佛都跟他隔着一重水膜，伴着低沉的振动变得模糊而怪异。

他的脚跟没有完全定在原地，他本能地想要跑动，但他的腿太沉，迈出的步子也太小。他在这时候才意识到那个男人看向他时不赞同的眼神的真实含义，长久以来他是位于别人的荫蔽下，就算能够借着一点儿小聪明使些小伎俩，他也还完全不具备能够独自脱出困境的能力。而现在，倘若没有别的意外因素介入，他就只能落得一个被劫持、或许还会有性命之虞的下场。

他是自个儿跑出保护圈的。不去向人求援，也不会有谁一直跟在他后头。长久以来他所获得的看护和关爱都不是理所当然的，只是因为他的母亲与一些人私交不错，而她对他有些过保护了，连带着他也被纳入了那些人的看护范围。他并不是特别的，想要承认这点很难，但及至此时他不得不去面对事实。那个人当然不会出现在这里，不会主动接下人情所需和固有职责范围之外的麻烦活儿。他只剩自己了。他回过头去，试图在短短几秒内搜寻出最为安全的出路。他的晕眩感不合时宜地愈发严重了。光在摇晃，星星在摇晃。遥远的影子在夜色中扭曲、拉伸，塔尖的形状如匕首般锋利。他伸出手，以为自己会被刺伤。

忽然间有一道风抵达了他的身边，投下的阴影拢住了他。他听见一声短促的惨叫，是那个试图抓住他的暴徒发出的。他回过头去只看见一个背影，裹在黑色的长外衣里，看上去没那么坚实、反倒有些萧瑟，给他的感觉却跟那个不在此处的保护者惊人地相像。他又嗅到血，追来的人没有倒下，而是跟拦在他身前的人扭在了一起。“跑！”救下他的人厉声喝道。宛如一声惊雷，震得他连连后退，随即不由自主地照做了。

他又跑出好一段路。他的脚更痛了，足底的皮肤好像已经被磨伤，即使汗湿的棉袜本不应如此粗糙。他身后再没有人追来，无论是试图劫持他的混蛋，还是那个让他离开的男人。他耳边的轰鸣一直没有完全消散，让他疑神疑鬼，觉得那声音确实很是耳熟。但若是接到了求援而来寻找他的那个人，应当不会放任他再一次跑掉。

现在他的确开始感到难过了——像是破土而出的荆刺，蓦一下穿过心头。依赖会逐渐形成习惯，习惯会根种到本能里。正因如此，在意识到自己并不独特的那一瞬间，他才会真心实意地感到悲哀。看吧，他对自己说。你知道怎样的存在才算是独特的，你甚至知道那个人是谁，你知道那个名字该如何拼写，如何含在舌尖上一弹而出。尼尔。他喘息着，气流从他的嘴唇间轻轻滑过。尼尔——你是在何时、因为何事而被认可的，你的处事方式有多漂亮，你会被多纵容一些吗？他不知道答案。

他扶着墙壁，感到自己的膝盖已经不太听使唤了。他一瘸一拐地向前走着，走到了更为僻静的巷道里。有一把座椅映入他的视野，他跌在上头，大口呼吸了几次，随后才定下神来，意识到这椅子并不是凭空出现的。他是坐在一个摊位前边，长桌边缘支着帘幕，桌上燃着玫红色的火烛。他闻到混着油脂气味的花香，其中还有些更加辛辣刺鼻的成分，仍然复杂、但并不令人作呕。

一位老妇人坐在摊位后头，向他伸出了树枝般枯瘦的手指。他从她花色暗沉的披巾、耳际与鼻翼上悬挂的首饰、摆在桌边的叶片与纸牌上判断出她的职业，并对着她摇了摇头。“不、不必。”他说，有一秒惊讶于自己的声音之嘶哑。摆摊占卜的老人向他挤出一个微笑，她的指尖下按，触在了叶片的边缘。

“你在寻求你以为自己无缘获得的东西。”她说。

麦克斯沉默了片刻，旋即摇了摇头。“这没什么意义。”他说，“只是简单的察言观色，然后说几句模棱两可的话，同一套说辞能拿去骗一百个人。”

“你累了，而且愿意听我多说上两句。”老人说话的速度很缓，这有助于聆听者越过她那有些难懂的口音而去理解她所说的内容，“但的确，这个年纪的女孩和男孩总会被困进相似的烦恼里。做一个梦然后醒来，醒来之后才愈发迷茫。你与他们并没有很大不同。”麦克斯抿起了嘴。占卜的老者笑得更明显了些，松弛的皮肤上皱褶堆起。“啊，看来困扰你的正是这点。”

他是想否认的，但话到嘴边就消失了。总归是有那么些在复杂的家庭环境中长大的家伙，伤害、控制、反目成仇；总归是有那么些家世不错的年轻人，背后牵系着政要或足量的财富。他不能因为自身的经历而要求一个一直在跟诸多怪胎打交道的人对自己另眼相看，他并没有那么独特。他垂下眼，安静地将手臂平放到桌沿，觉得更加疲累了。老人够到了他的手腕，将他的手掌引向自己。他以为她是要解读他的掌纹，掏出些故弄玄虚的说辞，再刻意往能够哄人高兴的方向去解读，好骗他多掏些钱。

她没有展开他的手指去看他的掌心。她轻轻抹过他的手腕，那儿便多了件东西。麦克斯困惑地看去，那是一圈红与橙黄双色相并的线绳，束在他的腕骨上，绳结穿过一枚老旧的铜色硬币。“这是什么？”他问。

“纽带。”老人说。麦克斯抬起小臂，晃荡了一下系在线绳上的环状金属片。

“这个呢？”

“一枚硬币代表一个愿望。”老人平缓道，“它会指引你，将你与保护者、信赖者以及天命相连。”

“它并不会让我变得更加特别。”麦克斯说。

他想将它解下，但在那道温和的、仿佛看透了他的困境的目光的注视下，他的动作变得迟缓了。“是的。”老人说，“但只要你相信命运的编织……”

已经快到午夜了。孟买街头分布的监控密度并不均匀，在接近贫民区时，想要找到一位失踪人士只能去寻求人证。有目击者提供了线索，他按照线索找去，巷道的入口处被临近的房屋窗边漏出的灯光映亮，只得一小片。一个男孩一瘸一拐地走了出来，满脸疲态，身上没有醒目伤口，应当只是累了。

男孩在光亮边缘定住脚步。他抬起头，眼神过于柔软而毫无戾气。男人踏前一步，男孩瑟缩了一下，紧接着脖子一梗，好像打算认命地接受责骂。

“麦克斯。”男人轻柔地唤道，“麦克斯，听我说话。”

麦克斯站在原地不动，没有再度转身跑掉，而是摆出了一副洗耳恭听的模样。男人打了几道腹稿，旋即用力揉了揉太阳穴。“……噢，天哪。”他小声嘟囔道，“我真的不擅长跟孩子打交道。”

“而我也不是那种什么都不懂的小男孩。”麦克斯说，“你需要纠正一下你的认知。”

“我知道你长得很快。”男人说，“我也知道你已经开始有自己的主意了，只不过我们都还没来得及正视这点。”

不是这些。他得直白点。他不该那么轻易地动怒，不该把对复杂现状的火气撒到一个无辜者——甚至是既定的受害者——身上。他低下头，调整好呼吸，非常郑重地说了一句：“我很抱歉。”麦克斯又瑟缩了一下，表情变得有些惊愕了。

“你又没有做错什么。”他用一种梦游般轻飘飘的语调说，“的确是我不知好歹。”

“我本该用更稳妥的方式让你认识到自身行为中的不当之处，而不是上来就一通训斥。”男人说，“你还年轻，还有时间来纠正自己的认知。你不是非得现在就决定好自己未来的出路，而我也不该自作主张地把你赶走。”

“现在你在指责我脾气太坏、不愿意接受哪怕只是稍微严厉些的教诲了。”麦克斯扬起眉毛。

“我没那么说。”男人立即否认道。年轻人的面上浮起一个狡黠的微笑，他则叹了口气。“好了，别捉弄我了。”

那个微笑并不能代表他获得了谅解，但至少他们拥有了继续正常对话的可能。麦克斯迈开了脚步，主动靠近他了一点。这时他留意到了一些异常之处，他瞪大双眼，而同行的马希尔的反应速度比他更快——

“考图卡（Kautuka）。”马希尔说。

“什么？”P微声问道。他盯着那圈出现在麦克斯右手腕上的线绳，红与橙黄并行，系着一枚小小的金属圈环。马希尔看了看他，又看向那个一脸茫然的男孩。唯独是那东西的实际拥有者尚不明白它可能拥有的含义。

“印度本地的一种祭祀保护线。”马希尔解释说，“可以当做护身符，保护亲近之人免受不幸。是相互依赖和尊重的象征，或是出现在仪式上的祝福……就那一类的。它的名字在不同语言里拥有不同释义，比如渴求、逃亡、契约、古老的神秘……”他顿了一顿，表情变得有些伤感了。

“……以及奇迹。”

他不知道，P想。他不知道那东西更深一重的意义。当爆炸即将发生的时候，当前去送死的小队与那个大块头俄国佬对峙的时候，马希尔并不在那座废墟城里。他当然也不知道随后的一切——被留下的吊坠，信物，证物，奇怪的刻痕，以及它们导向的某个结果。不知情者只会感慨造化弄人，而知悉一切的人会拼尽全力去抓住那一线渺茫的生机。如果说这就是它真正的含义。

“留着它吧，也许真的会有意义。”他苦笑道，“我也有一个类似的东西。”

由艾弗斯转交给他，被他贴身保管了一阵，然后被存放在了他当前所用的办公间里。麦克斯张开了嘴，不知为何像是愣住了。片刻之后他缓缓抬起手，左手扯住了右手腕上的线绳。“这种东西真的能起到护佑的作用吗？”他小声道，“我以为奇迹从不是靠祈求得来的。”

“这取决于你信仰什么了。”P说。

“不见得是上帝。”麦克斯说。

“有时候你听上去确实很像你父亲。”P评价道。

“我假设你是在委婉地表达你开始讨厌我了。”麦克斯咕哝道。男人终于也被逗乐了，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。

“不，倒也还没到那个地步。”

男孩没有躲开。他的身形摇晃了一下，表情逐渐放松了。“仔细想想，发生在我和我妈身边的一切已经很接近于奇迹了。”他喃喃道，“那么也许，我只是需要找准祈愿的对象。”

他说话时望着P，眼神恍惚而朦胧。他不需要把话说得更加明白了。男人心头一跳，一个模糊的念头掠过了脑海。纯属臆测，且颇有些疯狂，不适合在这个混乱的夜晚深思下去。他们该回去了，在返程途中再联系一下凯特，她已经急得快要发疯。他伸出手，男孩配合地将手掌交给他。那圈线绳很是显眼。

他们没能顺利地走出多远。麦克斯的步伐很快开始不稳，手也抖得厉害。P停下脚步，马希尔跟着回过头。“身体不舒服吗？”他们的驾驶员担忧地问，“车没停在这个街区，我们还得走上一段路。”

P躬下身，认真观察了一会儿麦克斯的脸色和呼吸状态，然后探了下他的额头。他的头发明显被汗水打湿过，现在也还在泛潮。“看上去是轻微脱水。”男人判断道。多半还要加上脚痛。他暗叹了一声，无奈地意识到不顾后果地任性或许才是青少年的特权。“我来帮你一把吧。”他说。

考虑到直接扛在肩头或许会颠得胃部不适，他索性将麦克斯打横抱了起来。麦克斯惊叫了一声，慌忙搂住了他的脖子。旁观的马希尔嘴唇一张一合，没能发出更多足够清晰的音节。十四岁的青少年还处在发育过程中，肌肉和骨骼都还不够凝实，托在手臂间的分量并不太沉，抱上一段时间也算不得特别大的负担，于是P就这么重新迈开步子。

“别再做这种傻事了，小男孩。”他说。

“别这么叫我。”麦克斯抗议道。当他们走回路灯所能照到的街道上时，P留意到这男孩的脸已经涨红了，但并不像是还在发火。麦克斯还搂着他，颤抖的鼻息细细拂过他的耳畔。那枚吊坠就近在咫尺，悬在男孩仍然细瘦的腕上，随着他脚下踏出的步奏而晃动着，频率或许快要跟他能捕捉到的怀中人的心跳一般急促了。


	12. Chapter 12

艾弗斯坐在不远处，没有隔着桌子，而是跟他在同一侧。那把椅子的摆放距离很巧妙，不至于疏远到让访客坐在上头时发生的交谈太过公务化和客套，也没有近至会冒犯到私人边界的程度。在岗的外勤特工、指挥官、教官兼信条二把手拜访这儿的次数并不算少，尽管他跟P一样是个大忙人。有时他也会拨通讯来，但在确认工作之外进行线上闲聊的时间不会像惠勒那样久。他会把许多微小的表情藏在髭须后头，当他精神状态不太好时神情间很容易呈出一种“我周围的一切都很操蛋”式的疲惫，但他拜访这儿的姿态仍然像是那种能让人放松的老友，他原本的定位大概也接近于此。

他提到过更年轻的他自己刚刚入伙不久，这会儿正在特隆赫姆接受新人训练。为了免去麻烦——也因为他没有在这个阶段就与自己碰面的记忆——他得到了比往年更长的假期，不需要再频繁地回去那个集结点报到。尼爾问他最近在忙什么，他就直言不讳：“还在追查救助你的那伙人的下落。”尼爾耸耸肩，给自己倒了杯茶。

他没在工作。电脑里放着雨点敲窗的白噪音，夹杂着几声细小的鸟叫。桌边点着一支玫红色的香薰蜡烛，融化的蜡油堆积在那一小簇火苗周围。烟雾升腾起来，飘荡到他们两人之间的空处。艾弗斯仿佛这才注意到它的存在，盯着它看了几秒，扬起了眉毛。

“这什么？”艾弗斯问，“P带给你的？”

“对。”尼爾说，“他说是从孟买带回来的纪念品。”

“当天他们在海上有一起行动，晚些时有三个不同的城区先后爆发了一些大动静。”艾弗斯说，“查清楚是怎么回事了吗？”

“没有完全弄清。”尼爾回答道。谈到工作话题时他略微挺直腰板，手掌按在座椅扶手上轻轻摩挲。“根据我收到的记录显示的信息来看，我们的人手只参与了其中一起，而且那是一支逆时间折返回来的小队。另外两处情况不明，有人比我们先处理了事态，清扫了现场，没有留下多少有价值的线索。”

艾弗斯看似心不在焉地点了点头。他掏摸了一下衣袋，拿出一部手机，点按几下后调出一张白底黑线的图片。“ _有标记吗？长得像这样的那种。_ ”他毫无征兆地切换成了俄语，“ _你对这个图案有印象吗？_ ”

“ _没有。_ ”尼爾回答说，“ _救治我的人很谨慎，打从我恢复认知能力以来就没有再让我接触到任何关键信息。_ ”

他平静地与来访者对视，留意到对方的眼神逐渐变得锐利而具备攻击性了，从懒散倦怠中凝聚出一柄锋刃来。那部手机的屏幕上显示着一个被翻刻出来的图案，一道直线穿过三叠扭曲的轨迹，呈出的效果像是被凿开的字母，整体的边廓又有些像是未完成的六芒星。倘若不是气氛有些不对，尼爾会开口建议他可以试试从符号学的角度去进行解读，很遗憾这儿没人是这方面的专家。但转念一想，艾弗斯应该不至于迟钝到需要别人来提醒这种问题。

所以从符号学的角度钻研可能没什么结论，想要寻觅别的出处也无果，只好跑来找最有可能与此相关的人员求证一番。尼爾不动声色地握紧了扶手，他将那个图案印刻到自己的脑子里。他不擅长解读这种东西，但这或许只是一个隐晦的暗示，没那么复杂，仅凭直觉去判定——这与他当前看待世界的方式有几分相像。事物运行的轨迹翻折叠加作更为复杂的形态，而他能看透这些。但这带出了另一个问题，即他在表露出这份与常人相异的观察能力之前就已经与那些人分别了，此后他的信息也被当前所属的组织保护得很好。如果这符号是在指向他，最大的可能性只有两种：其一是他的信息在未来被泄露了，那伙不明势力是在得知秘密后才逆行而来的；其二则是问题并不出在他自己身上，信息的流通本就是一个闭环。

他兀自思考着，没有将自己的所想轻易吐露出来。他望进浮动的烟雾，艾弗斯的脸孔也变得有些模糊了。“ _你的记忆还不够完整。也许你曾见过，然后又遗忘了。_ ”艾弗斯说，“ _给你反复播送同一段精心设计过的录像，再找来一个高明些的催眠师，让你以为你此前的认知错乱是真实发生过的事情。你实际的身体情况可能比你以为的更好，你的恢复速度也是。你还被困在这里只是因为他们想让你在某个时刻到来之前保持相对无害的状态。你失踪了一年半，在此期间可能发生任何事。_ ”

尼爾只是看着他，微微一笑，在无关紧要的方面作出评价：“你的俄语说得不错。”

艾弗斯咧了下嘴。“比P要好一点吧？”

“对。”尼爾说，“比他流利得多，口音也没那么怪。”

“大概是因为我开始学俄语的年纪比他小。”艾弗斯说，“我还在念书的时候就选修过俄语课。”

“嗯哼。”

“他倒是听得懂，但想保持正常对话的能力还是得隔阵子就找人跟他做一做练习。”艾弗斯毫不客气地出卖了老板的短处，“陪练对象通常是他的搭档，有时候则是……”

他的语速变缓了，尼爾从他脸上读出迟疑。事实上，他在提到“搭档”时声音就温吞了几分，尽管幅度很小、不那么容易叫人察觉到。尼爾感到有趣，他将身体前倾，手肘也挪到膝上，向艾弗斯追问：“谁？”

“……萨特。”艾弗斯说，“安德烈·萨特的儿子。三天以前他也在孟买，还差点被卷入一起事故。”

他咬字的方式变硬了。尼爾望着他，隔着一片不断扭曲、上升、消散的烟雾。室内飘荡着的气味有些甜腻，像是混着油脂的鲜花，又略有些辛辣。异乡的夜色铺展开来，烟雾深处传来喑哑的低语。尼爾渐渐闭上眼，伴着叹息说：

“他不在记录里。”

“看来波及到他的并不是我们的人负责的那一起。”艾弗斯说。

尼爾还闭着眼，艾弗斯的声音因此而显得轻柔遥远。他的话语或许解释了阅览记录时显得不太对劲的地方，一些空白之处。他们的头儿的确出海了一回，没有负责指挥后续行动，但他还是在外头耽搁了太久。艾弗斯避过了那个男孩的名字，刻意将那个形象与他们的谈话内容分隔开来。所有的线索都很散乱，但既然它们存在不可被否认，就必然会与现实的某一点相连。

小萨特的信息被保护得多好呢？密不透风到连旁敲侧击的手段都很难奏效，和他仿佛隔着千里之遥。倘若用数域来衡量，他们大抵会被分别摆放在零点（Nil）和极值（Max）的位置上。夏日窒闷，烟雾飘散，在一起未被观测到的行动中，有保护者以外的人救下了尚且一无所知的男孩。没有记录，干干净净，难以追查，将这些要点全都列举出来——世上并没有那么多偶然。

“ _你的假设也许是对的。_ ”尼爾说。灯光悬在他逐渐撑起的眼睑上，微微晕散开来，叫他的视野仍然如同蒙着薄雾、令幻象得以浮游。于是他看见模糊的人影，一个难以辨认的形廓，属于记忆区里暧昧不明的那一部分。“ _我的认知紊乱和记忆模糊可能都是他们使手段导致的。细节可以被伪造，越是清晰的印象越有可能是人工填充的产物。从逻辑上来说，你怀疑我也是正确的。_ ”他轻声说，“ _就比如说，我刚醒来那阵子的认知能力差得离谱，但有一件无关紧要的事我记得很清楚。_ ”

“ _是什么？_ ”艾弗斯问。

“ _那会儿也有人对我说俄语，跟我做对话练习，帮我重拾接收信息、简要思考和正常表达的能力。_ ”尼爾望着上方的空处，“ _不止一个人，而是很多个，但是最常来的也只有一个。我认不出他的脸，但我还记得他说话时给我的感觉——语速通常不太快，咬字的方式不那么地道，一听就是非母语使用者。_ ”

艾弗斯忽然站了起来。他的手支在桌沿，将沉凝的、审视的目光笔直地投来。他的嘴唇抖动了两下，但他呼出的气流并没有拼凑出表意更为准确的问句。尼爾平静地回望过去，艾弗斯渐渐挺直后腰，收回了那略微前倾的、多少有些攻击性的态势。没有人在进行明确的指控，自然也无需为此多做辩护。尼爾吐出一口气，十指缓慢地绞在了一起。

“ _你看，这种事一点儿也不重要，但我就是记得。_ ”他接着说，“ _那会儿我记忆全无，而白纸是最容易被涂抹上颜色的。我能感觉到善意，但我也无法分辨那是不是精心设计出的产物。那是他哄骗我的一种方式吗？我不知道。_ ”

那些不完整的碎片还在浮游、循环，与他对话，成为可被辨识的信息进入他的脑袋，再被转化为从他舌尖弹出的音节。他被赋予了新的名字，他被留下了，如果说这些决策之中当真含有明确的目的性和更多深意。他忽然又一次清晰地感知到了那道被贯穿过的轨迹，这回不是刺痛感，而像是有些东西在从中流淌而过，无可挽回地离他而去。

“那些被你遗失的时间，”艾弗斯的声音说，“它们很重要，足以影响到一个人的忠诚。”

“我知道的。”尼爾说。

“但如果说你的脑子里确实存在一道阀门，把你的记忆和一个相对危险的指令一同挡在后头，”艾弗斯说，指尖来回叩击着桌面，“谁也无法保证当一切都恢复原状时，你到底会站在哪一边。”

尼爾仰着脸，看清对方面上的忧色，然后他笑了。“我丢失的时间远不止一年半吧？”

“的确如此。”

“而我回到这里来之后所经历的时长已经接近于它的两倍了。现在还不到，但迟早会满。再然后呢？三倍、四倍、更长的时间都会就这样过去。”尼爾说，“我还没有获得我自己想要的答案。”

“你想问的是什么？”艾弗斯说，“关于你在什么时候才能完全重获信任吗？”

“不。”尼爾说。他抬起手，隔着眼罩的边缘压住那个伤疤。流失感止住了，他知道这不是因为自己的动作。“关于信息不对等的核心问题——倘若这注定不够公平，我们是否应该逃避它。”

这次是在奥斯陆。天气已经转寒了，麦克斯的裤子还只到膝盖。他咬着饮料吸管，探在过高的吧台椅外边的小腿一晃一晃。萨特家在这里当然也有房产，而且很幸运地没被清缴掉。P非常坚决地拒绝了他“往杯子里加点伏特加提味”的建议，给他弄了杯颜色花里胡哨的果汁。麦克斯因此而显得有点不满，这让P决定有空跟凯特打探一下他是不是打小就养成了偷他爸的酒瓶子的坏习惯——也没准根本不用偷，开口要就行，反正老萨特看上去也不像那种特别注重科学育儿的类型。

“ _半小时后我得出发去机场接个人。_ ”P对他说。

“‘ _接_ ’的发音又不准了。”麦克斯说，“你需要将语速再放慢一点吗？”

P把杯子里剩余的可乐喝干了，然后按着麦克斯的发音重复了一遍。俄语单词的音节从嗓子眼滚过整个口腔，从他的舌尖弹出，被他的牙齿给碰歪了些。麦克斯聚精会神地盯着他的口型，嘴唇一张一合拼作正确的模样。他们又闲聊了几句，双语混杂，麦克斯总会揪出一点儿男人觉得无关紧要的地方稍微发挥一下。年轻人的身子愈来愈向前倾，他的手指先是挨着自己的脖子和下颌比划，然后从某一句话开始探到了P所在的那一侧，隔空划出气流行经的路径，又逐渐挨得更近。他的指腹蹭到男人的颈项，沿着气管贴着皮肤上行，屈起的指节碰着了蒙着黑须的下颌。他的眼睛还盯着男人不断张合的嘴唇，眼神成分渐渐有了变化。这瞒不过P，他清了清嗓子，用适中的音量提醒了一声：

“麦克斯。”

被点名的青少年乖乖缩回手，仿若没事人一般转过头去吸他的饮料。“带我一起去。”他要求道。

“机场可以，基地不行。”P说。

“你们在奥斯陆根本没有基地吧？”麦克斯说，“毕竟你每次过来不是住宾馆就是找我妈。”

“这说法很怪。”P指出。问题青少年冲着他嘻嘻笑，用鞋尖碰他的鞋尖。

“我没忙着上学的时候，你也可以直接找我。”麦克斯说。

P假装没听懂他在暗示什么。

他们确实一起出发去加勒穆恩机场了，这也意味着他和这次要接的人不能在路途中谈太多任务信息。不过反正这位新人还没度过基础集训期，本来也不该提早接触到太多核心秘密。他入伙不到半年，而且太过年轻，这次他会被拦在闸门之外，在一次比较常规的援救行动中放哨，用不着把时间轴搞得一团糟甚至用不着开枪，只是测试一下警戒性、以及跟数个初次见面的人打配合的协作能力。他们抵达的时间正好，一个褐发的年轻人背着巨大背包出现在涌向接机处的人群中。他一眼看见P，拖着老实说看上去还不太结实的身板走了过来，礼节性地跟组织头目问了声好。

麦克斯站在一旁吹泡泡糖，好奇地看了几眼这位新人，待到P招呼他们去停车场便跟着转过身。于是新来的年轻人低下头，一脸诧异地看着了那个金色的后脑勺。

“这孩子是哪来的？”他问，“我们还要兼职担任托儿所教职工吗？”

真是一番令人印象深刻的开场白，P暗自苦笑道。麦克斯猛地刹住脚，扭过头来直接瞪人。“他说我年纪太小也就算了，”他一手指向P，一手用力戳了几下对方身前的空气，“你才几岁啊？”

“好了，麦克斯。艾弗斯至少成年了。”P说。虽然也确实才年过十八未满十九，而且没蓄起胡子的脸看着比实际年龄更嫩。他继续向前走，两个小年轻只得加紧跟上。P几乎能感受到两道目光在他的后脑勺后边撞上了，隔空较劲得噼里啪啦直响。真是令人感动的初次会面，他又暗叹了一回。他们沿电梯下行，走过通道，走至停车处，拿着车钥匙的人打开后备箱，并从艾弗斯手里接过那个颇重的背包。麦克斯先一步往副驾驶座的方向走去，艾弗斯则有些疑惑地盯着他的背影。

“头儿？”艾弗斯轻轻喊了一声。

P忍住了没去纠正他当前所用的称呼。“这是个过于热情的预备役成员，还没到能参加测试的年纪但正在为此努力的那种。”P这么解释道，“你已经知道我们的工作性质了，有些事实不是你想否认就能否认得掉的。”

麦克斯的手停在了车门上。他回过头，向P投来一道若有所思的目光。“ _还有什么是你瞒着我的？_ ”他用俄语问。P没说话，接茬的是艾弗斯，用实际行动告诉麦克斯想要以这种方法来瞒过自己的耳朵是毫无用处的：

“ _为什么要这么自讨苦吃？_ ”

“ _直接选择加入总比因为知道得太多而被灭口来得强。_ ”麦克斯说。他单手插进衣袋，目光朝着艾弗斯所在的方位倾斜过去，其中的认同感好似比先前稍微多了一些。“顺便一提，”他耸起肩膀，虚指了一下P，“你的俄语说得比他好多了。”

艾弗斯眨了眨眼，另一个男人则面露苦笑。他们还站在后备箱边，麦克斯已经钻进车里，“呯”地把门关上了。

和他相识更久的那个艾弗斯对他更不客气，一有紧急事态就直接打来电话，也不管他是在地球上哪个角落、当地几点、他是正在睡梦中还是正有气没力地叼着牙刷。新线索和新的减员都出现在斯特拉斯堡，艾弗斯已经前往现场跟这次的领队碰头。这回可采集的东西比以往更多，他在电话里问要不要把这些都提交给尼爾。他们已经决定要采用更为积极的做法了，不过让尼爾接触到有关于那方不明势力的线索依然是件风险性较高的事。P躺在伦敦那间屋子的卧床上，眼睛望着凌晨四点的天花板，毫无睡意地迟疑了一分钟，然后给出了一个肯定的答案。

于是尼爾接手了这次的线索解析任务，三天后通过远程视频连线给他做了汇报。任务现场附近有一个地下空洞，里头同样有接入过电能的痕迹。至少半打人曾在内留下了三段轨迹，从正向时间折返回去，在逆时中进行了一些动作，具体内容不得而知，又在某个节点回到了原本的时间轨里。尼爾发来了推测出的人数及相关时间坐标，其中一个可能是重伤人员或干脆就是死人，这与他们现有的结论吻合——是那些人带走了他们的人。

视频连线中尼爾的神情很正常，既不过分激动也不苦闷。他自称一切都好，近期没再出现四肢协调性方面的问题，伤疤也没再痛。他的右眼视力恢复得不错，虽然还是与左眼有些差距，但已经不会再因长时间见光而刺痛流泪了。有一天他会像摆脱轮椅一样摆脱那个眼罩，就在不远的将来。能将他与过去割裂开来的事物越来越少，也许到最后会只剩下陈旧的伤疤，还有刻下它的东西所贯穿过的、将一个人的人生翻搅得支离破碎的空气轨迹。

P问他是否多想起了一些事，尼爾说没有。

即使不去谈论标准章程，人也会因警惕、恐惧、不信任和试图自保而说谎。尼爾在断开通讯前的最后一个眼神颇为复杂，但很安静。P在当时没有多想，但五小时后他躺回床上，在黑暗中睁着双眼，尼爾的脸孔又浮现出来，从虚无中回望着他。

第二天他开始回放塔林基地的监控录像。尼爾没有离开过地下二层，且在接下这回的分析任务后暂时没再进入过实验室，而是一直留在工作间，分析影像资料以及寄来的物证。尼爾在桌前趴着打盹，给自己冲泡一壶热茶，扔掉空的包装袋，在便签纸上潦草地记下一些想法。尼爾拄着蛇头拐杖冲进卫生间，过了一会儿才慢悠悠地回到座位上。尼爾在第一次回房间睡觉之后自个儿刮了一次脸，没有刮得太干净。尼爾一共回房间睡了两次觉，一次六小时，一次十小时。

尼爾只是在依照自己被分配到的职责去尽可能高效地完成任务，没有任何可疑的异常行为。

P在检查完录像之后失手扔掉了一支还挺喜欢的钢笔，在把它从废纸篓里捡回来之后，他才意识到他在生自己的气。麦克斯在这时找上门来，理由是跟凯特吵了一架，因为凯特不放心他从现在起就开始准备提前申请大学。他自认到了可以逐渐脱离家长保护的阶段，但P知道凯特越来越紧张他的理由。尚不知道自己未来的年轻人显得闷闷不乐，P想要安慰他也无从下口。

但即使麦克斯以情绪更好的状态出现，也无助于解决当前的问题。一个破碎过的、正在修复的昔日死者无法被他那已然陷于混沌中的过去所影响，正在成长的麦克斯不行，正在逆行的尼尔也是。P又在入睡前与黑暗中的人影隔空对视，眼罩脱落、血痕开裂，染红了半张脸孔。他在那晚做了梦，他在梦里回到那座废墟，回到沃尔科夫出现之前的时间点，在还未坍塌的通道中穿行，尼尔在这段路途的尽头。只有尼尔，留在原处，护目镜被血模糊。黑暗从四面八方涌来，像海潮一般上涨，他将尼尔托起来时，手臂上承担的分量仿佛很轻。一枚硬币从尼尔的背包边缘垂落下去，线绳一直在延长、延长，叫它坠落在地，被落下了。

他睁眼醒来，手臂酸麻沉重，眼尾泛潮。

他又启程前往塔林，即使那边并没有亟待处理的事务。尼爾不在工作区，也不在实验室，他刚完成一桩任务，大概正在放纵自己稍事休息。P直接闯进更里侧，这次尼爾倒没劳烦他跑去开盥洗间的门，而是普通地待在自己的卧室里——虽然实际情况并不是那么普通。P预先做过一些设想，最好不过尼爾正醒着、边喝茶边独自看着一部老电影，他们可以在投影屏前闲聊几句，甚至不需谈到彼此、不需对各自的心神不宁之处追根溯源，最坏也不过是碰上一些他曾见过的尴尬状况。如果尼爾正熟睡着，他就安安静静地在床边多留一会儿，也许普通地等人醒来，也许在获得多一些平静后不将人叫醒就悄悄离去。

尼爾的确躺在床上，但显然没在睡觉。他的被子揉成一团，垫在背后。他正微微弓着腰，下半身赤裸着，手指探在腿间。在P进入房间的那一刻，他的神情是困苦的，随后迅速被惊愕所替代。他蓦一下绷直腰身，单手扯过被面的一角盖住了自己的胯骨。“操。”P诧异道，“你在做什么？”

“我还想问你呢。”尼爾的声音变得很尖，“你是不是在我门上装了监控，然后专门挑在情况比较尴尬的时候出现？”

“你在说什么呢？”P还捏着门把手，“你不是从来到这里的第一天起就知道这儿到处都是监控了吗？毕竟要防止你背着我们动手脚，而你是在知道这点的前提下留下的。”

“……而你真的会看？”

“倒也没有一直在看。”他咕哝道。

而且其实盥洗间和卧房内部这种正儿八经的隐私地段都是没设置摄像头的——在尼爾看向他的眼神变得愈发微妙之后，P很想补充解释上这么一句。但现在解释清楚与否不太重要，他的个人形象好像也没那么重要。现在需要考虑的是该怎么应付这次的麻烦。其实他不该感到太惊讶的，毕竟他已经知道当前的尼爾在思量的事情并不单纯了。拾起记忆的残片，印证寄托在人与物上的稀薄印象，掺杂其中的私密的情欲，以及身体的逐渐恢复所带来的一系列连锁反应——协调性、行动能力与性。拥抱、亲吻与更进一步的接触一旦有了开头，就不再那么容易从生活中摘除出去了。这次还是关于性，只不过他此前没有见过类似的场景，但既然性质相似，用于应对的手段就也还会是相似的。

男人定了定神，松开了门把，用脚跟将门板在身后撞拢。尼爾已经撑起了手臂，正以一种半坐半躺的别扭姿势靠在床头，腰胯被遮盖住，指尖绞着枕垫。那层被子盖得并不严实，也无法挡住那阵微弱的嗡鸣。尼尔绷着脚背，在来人接近他的过程中面色逐渐变得鲜红。P试探着坐到他的床沿，他没有转身逃跑。

“如果你，那个，就是，不确定该怎么操作或者，自己操作起来有些费劲……”P慢慢说。他没有贸然伸出手去，而是先轻轻地往尼爾的腰下扫了一眼。被褥皱得厉害，但也看得出被性器顶起一块的凸出轮廓。目前尼爾应该只是半勃着，再过一会儿情况又会变。他得处理好这个。他看回尼爾的眼睛。

“……需要我再搭把手吗？”

与其说是提问，不如说是提议。从某时某刻起，这也成为了一类只建立于默契间的标准章程。尼爾深深吸了口气，逐渐松开手指，膝盖以下还紧绷着。他重新抓住被褥的边角，将它按原路掀了回去。他的双腿分岔开一个不太明显的角度，在失去那层用处不大的阻隔之后，空气中的嗡鸣声变得更明显了。“来吧。”尼爾轻声说，“来啊。”他将膝腿分得更开，股间露出一小段深色硅胶覆盖着的棒状物。他的大腿内侧有被他自己抠出的指痕，他的膝弯在微微发抖。

而男人这才伸手过去，握住了那根还在振动着的按摩棒的末端。尼爾低哼一声，在他的注视下闭上了眼睛。


	13. Chapter 13

P平时很忙，负责审查各基地采购及配送物资清单的另有其人。塔林基地的保密权限很高，但这也不意味着送进来的每一样东西都需要老板本人亲自过目。就算地下二层的情况更特殊，只要在特殊物品的附加栏中如实填写需求原因，提上去的申请也没那么容易被打回。这是针对实验室用品而言的，私人物品的审核更宽松一点。只是近两个月以来，尼爾就给自己弄来了三瓶不同口味的起泡酒，一打上了年纪的录影带，一支电子烟，以及若干用于解闷的实体书——范围很广，从大部头学术专著到通俗小说都有。

至于他为什么会在申请单中加入一些成人玩具，他没进行详细说明，好在实际负责审核清单的人也没问。事实上整个过程异常顺利，好像他要求购入的东西普通得随处可见，根本不需要刨根究底。但想来也是，给这种组织打工的都是成年人了，而在时间线上颠来倒去的工作性质就意味着很多人都需要组队或独自闷在充满特殊氧气的逆向舱室里，经常一待就是十天半个月。闷着的时间不能只练枪，总有人需要找些别的消遣。有些人不介意乱来，多半会就近找个伴儿一起消磨时间；而有些人想要免去人际交往中的麻烦、或只是单纯地不太喜欢把主意打到同事身上，那就只好想点办法来自娱自乐了。

尼爾端着那盒情趣用品琢磨了半晌，结论是自己肯定不是头一个在申请单里添上这些的人，而且他的处境还跟别人不太一样，属于求购更多奇怪玩意儿也会被认为是情有可原的那种。他试用了一下飞机杯，在只能自行处理时总归是比撸管要强上一些。他会分神去想P含住他时的口腔，内部的形状和触感，又湿又热，舌头灵巧，在挑拨他的欲望这点上显得相当熟稔。P有阵子没来了，而他们的远程联络内容总是太过公事公办，即使稍微触及一些更为隐私的话题，也没有出现过那类过于露骨的调情。尼爾用指尖去揉被润滑液弄湿的内壁，然后用温水冲洗进去。他在水流声里抬头对镜看自己的脸，然后颈首前倾，将额头安静地贴在冰凉镜面上。

他们之间的性事太过谨慎也太缓慢了，问题不全出在他这边。他的承受能力有限，但他并不认为只要稍微越界一点儿就会造成长久的后遗症，而P待他的态度就像他是某种易碎的玻璃器皿，一个不小心就会留下划痕甚至摔毁开裂。P很固执，想直接说服他转换态度很难，倒不如拿事实说话——尼爾直觉如此。那么也许，他可以借助一点儿别的手段来让自己提升一些对性爱的适应性。这是另一种形式的复健，只不过他需要使用的不是双拐，而是另一些更特殊的东西。

最初只是在浴缸里多搓弄一下股缝，之后他开始尝试探进一小段指节。身体记忆会从一连串的感官刺激中被牵连出来、逐渐浮起，叫他想起放松肌肉的方式，以及怎样做才不至于弄伤自己。他在做类似的尝试时进得愈来愈深，他转动指骨，让翻搅感自股穴内部上涌。他在这样做时又会分神去想别人，手指的长度、力度、形状，如何抓住他的腰胯，如何扣住他的腕骨。然后他会勃起，他会在酸软感漫过腰胯之前就抽出手指，带着一丝刻意的回避。一回，两回，更多，直到他开始觉得光是手指的抚慰太过简单了。他从购入的物品堆里翻找出尺寸合适的按摩棒，长度粗细都不过激，拿来做适性调整刚刚好。

他刚完成一份工作，正是适合放松的时候。他做好准备，躺在床上，岔开双腿，将那根棒状物抵在股缝里。抹上油液的表面很滑，只要适时放松括约肌，让外物进入的过程就不算太难。那东西比手指坚实，移动的方式和触感都不同。它卡进一半，尼爾摸索着按下振动开关，旋即呻吟着蜷起了腰。快速振动造成的细密击打感绞着他的肠壁，一次性造成的刺激提升略有些过量。他喘了口气，一时间拿不准主意是该让它暂时停在原处，还是继续调整它插入的角度和深度以寻得更进一步的体验。

他的卧室门开了。有人走了进来。

见鬼。尼爾在脑子里无声地尖叫着。见鬼。他还没完全做好准备，而意料之外的突发事件总是能扰乱他们的情绪。优秀的特工应该学会自控，以及尽可能快地随机应变。他的临场反应速度还算不错，但他无法判断自己是否做得正确。

男人向他走来，在床沿坐下了，看向他被盖住的腰胯部位。他该选择了。他可以继续痛斥这个擅闯私人空间的惯犯，叫对方滚出去，哪怕眼前这男人是他们的头儿，在这种状况下被他甩脸色也只能乖乖认错——又或者他该对自己诚实一点。而如果说一个人能从长时间的瘫痪经历中学到什么，那就是面子已经不重要了、实际需求才应该放上最优先级。于是尼爾掀开了被子，男人伸过手来，握住了按摩棒的柄端。

尼爾闭上了眼睛。

那东西开始移动。先是被拧转，改换成更方便由另一人握稳的状态，然后是顶动——倒也没太深入，但就这么直接撞上了他的前列腺。尼爾倒抽了一口气，他的阴茎立刻吐出了一小股稀液，腰部也开始发抖。P的动作精准得可怕，他的鼻息粗沉，不知其下压抑的是怒火还是更为旺盛的其它事物，在皮囊下燃烧着，随时可能燎及旁人。

很危险，但迷人。P很少在这地方如此直白地展露自身具备的攻击性，他偶尔失控这么一回，尼爾已经开始感到兴奋了。男人在拧动手腕，借着一根人造的器具捣弄着他的肠肉，不待他的脑袋处理完这一次的抽插带来的热辣快感，就毫无停顿地衔接上了下一回。这会儿幅度还不太大，速度也在可控范围内。男人又一次将按摩棒的外廓摁在了他的前列腺上，尼爾张嘴喘气，听见对方开口问：

“你在这里藏了多少东西？”

“不太多。”尼爾带着颤音说，“要是你真想知道，大可以亲自搜查一番。”

他将双眼睁开一线，模糊地望见那个人形影廓扩大了、逼压至自己面前。男人单手按住了他的肩，手掌滑进他敞开的衬衣领，贴着他的后颈轻轻按揉。“我会的。”男人声音低缓，“如果你想，我们可以一次一件慢慢尝试。”

“这算什么？”尼爾咧了下嘴，“某种惩罚游戏？”

那根按摩棒忽然捣进了更深的地方。他呻吟出声，抓住男人的手臂，指尖掐进了皮肤。他的眉骨上落了一个吻，他又瑟缩了一下。“你明明就很享受这些。”男人说，言之凿凿似一个定论。

看来我在这方面还是很容易被看透，尼爾自嘲地意识到。他还在掐P的胳膊，男人在吻他的伤疤，干燥而轻柔。他从喉咙里哽出细小的气音。伤疤就像弱点，或是缺口，能将一个人从那一点起逐渐剥开，叫他所有复杂难言的心思都暴露出来。肏进他的棒状物又转动了一下，叫那略带着弯弧的顶端重重刮蹭过敏感区。尼爾呜咽了一声，抬起腿来压住了男人的膝弯。

这会儿P几乎是俯在他身上了，亲吻的落点从眉骨改换到发鬓，再到发抖的咽喉。他含住喉结的时候，尼爾以为他会直接咬下去。那样会痛，会让他咳个不停、呛出眼泪，好一会儿没法顺畅吸气。那是惩戒和逼迫的做法。男人没有咬得很用力，他的牙齿弄得尼爾发痒，他自己的性器还藏在裤裆里头，沉甸甸的分量坠在尼爾的胯骨上。尼爾喘着气将腿抬得更高，他索性屈起膝弯，挨上了男人的腰。他被咽喉附近的啃咬弄得心慌，于是他伸手去捧对方的脸，指望能得到一个更为正常的、黏腻的吻。男人抬起脸来，他主动送上自己的唇舌。P含住他的唇肉，将模糊的吐词直接喂进他的口腔。

“你真是很擅长给人带来惊喜。”P说。

而你又如何呢？尼爾安静地想。你藏起了多少东西？在这方空间外，在我所去不到的任何地方，在阳光下，在我那支离破碎的过去里。你向身边的人、向别人、向我隐瞒了多少？如果谎言是标准章程，我们都会为此所困，没有人能解开存在于此的死结。

他抬起腰。男人的手指拨开他未系好的衣衫，顺过他的胸肋。男人的外裤光滑的面料摩擦着他的大腿。抵在他体内的硬物被一下一下抽动着，进得愈来愈深、速度愈来愈快，边用高速振动折磨甬道内壁边模拟着性器抽插的形式。这类快感不如直接抵着前列腺进行刺激来得稳定长久，但有节奏的起伏宛如不绝的海潮，起先是在平稳航行，而后他被拖入一场暴风雨，在愈发急促的颠簸中被抛上浪尖。他开始尖叫，实际出口的声音却很嘶哑。他用力搂住男人的躯干，像在风雨中抓紧桅杆，以免失控滑落向黑潮的深处。

他不讨厌这个，他的身体甚至是喜悦的。他将鼻尖压进男人的衣领，贪婪地嗅着对方身上的气息。香皂，汗水，潮湿的盐粒。又一迭海浪冲刷上来，带走了他身躯中的余力。他半睁着眼，他的胳膊开始变得沉重，但他的搂抱始终没有落空。

男人从他身上爬起来的时候，缓慢地抽出了那根按摩棒。空气中的嗡鸣声止住了，顺便也为过度亢奋的心绪划下了一个休止符。尼爾渐渐摊平四肢，逃出暴风雨的远航者跌倒在滩涂上。他抬眼去看房间里的另一个人，P的上衣被他射出的精液弄脏了一块。男人正拉着衣角研究那块污渍，看表情也不是很困扰。尼爾笑了一声，声音很快便落下去，堵在喉头变得干硬而沉闷了。

“我刚刚在想，”尼爾说，“其实这很不公平。”

他不该在情事余韵中说这些的。主动挑起一场注定辨不出明确结果的争执，这样的做法不够明智。但当他看到P迅速恢复从容冷静的模样、仿佛此前隐约燎燃的怒意都是他的错觉时，他忍不住咬紧牙根。他再度认识到现下的事态发展全在对方的掌控中，即使稍微有那么一点儿脱轨，也完全在这个人可以正常处理的范畴内。P不会直白地对他讲述他的过去，不会事无巨细地描绘他中枪的过程和前后因果，不会让他接触到任何可能与同样活在当下的、身体和记忆都未损毁过的他自己相关的信息。小心翼翼，紧张兮兮，比起坦诚相告宁可跟他玩猜谜游戏。就像他们之间的性接触，哪怕已经借着一件死物捣进他，也没有再稍微松一松裤腰带。尼爾斜了眼对方还扯得很紧的裤裆，P将擦拭完精斑的纸巾揉进掌心，投进了桌边的废纸篓。

“有关于你的处境？”P问他。

“有关于你的搭档。”尼爾说，“他的确是一直都在向着过去逆行的，对吗？”

P看着他，面部和喉部的肌肉都绷紧了一瞬。“对。”男人说。

“所以你们处在这么一段古怪的、因果倒错的关系中，永远都无法取得均衡。”尼爾说，“当不同的人生轨迹相互错开时，过去与未来的概念便被混淆了，信息差也总是不对等的。”

“的确如此。”男人说。

“你觉得这样毫无问题吗？”尼爾问他。

尼爾坐了起来，已经被弄皱的衬衣仍然挂在肩上。P还侧身坐在床沿，他按住P垂落下来的手背。他的指节陷进男人的指缝，坠入、交叠、紧密地扣握住。他的嘴唇在轻轻颤抖。“总有一天你会抵达更为遥远的未来，而他会终结在过去的某一刻。”他低声说，“我假定你是在知晓这一切的前提下才去展开这段关系的。”

“也许事实正如你所说。”男人平静道，“那么最好的结局大概就是我也同样不会抵达那个‘更遥远的未来’，让我在那之前就迎来自己的末路。如此一来，我们都是活在彼此的余生里，我们的生命轨迹会形成一个闭合的回环。”

“……我不是这个意思。”尼爾说。

他抛出的指控被承接下来之后，他反而感到仓皇了。他的手腕回缩，男人反握回来。“你为什么会在意这个？”男人问他，“我以为你更在乎信息本身和它们之间的内在逻辑，而不会去过多考虑更为私人的、更冲动不可控的情感变量。”

“我只是想确认一下你的立场。”尼爾说。

“那些我们所知晓的前提，你可以称之为命运，或现实。”男人说，“我尝试过去否定，但毫无作用。我们都无法改写已被确立的记录，只能祈祷一个奇迹的出现。”

“没有任何奇迹会无缘无故出现。”尼爾说。

捏着他的指骨的男人怔住了，好像他又无意中说出了什么了不得的话。他们的目光交错，在空中漫开氤氲薄雾。尼爾恍惚片刻，不确定那是否与自己过去所说过的某句无心之言类似。有些记忆即使没有丢失，也会随着年岁的增长而渐趋模糊。但对于他们这类人来说，时间的轨迹从来都不是单向的，在逆转与往复叠加之间，遥远的过去也会被糅合为“不久之前”。男人注视着他的眼神变得奇怪，带着几分探究，以及更多柔软的伤感。像是在怀疑，像是在无声询问：这是以你的直觉来判定的，还是在你已然改换看待世界的方式之后基于经验来得出的推论？

男人又一次倾过身来，抚上他的眉骨，拇指沿着他的伤疤形状摩挲过去。“如果说……”男人喃喃道，吐字轻而含混，叫人听不太清，“……但是人选有限，相当有限……”他蹙紧眉头，眼睛还盯着他的伤疤，又好像并不是在确切地盯着某一点。尼爾不明所以，眼见着他又要走神，轻轻唤了他一声：

“P？”

男人的手掌下滑，抚摸了一下他的脸颊。

“你说得对。”P说，“要做的是在合适的时机向正确的人祈愿，我在思考与此相关的一些可能性。”他微微一笑，其中哀伤的成分没有完全被抹除掉。尼爾看出他又添了心事，是他不会在交谈中直接阐明的那一种。他们在沉默中交换了一个吻，待到有人再度开口说话时，话题已经跳跃去与此全然无关的日常方向了。

他躺在床上，无所事事地翻着一本没看过的画册。困在逆向时间中的日子有时会变得很无聊，特别是在同行的队友都暂时离开去执行别的任务了的时候。他不能没日没夜地训练，也不能仗着有充足的氧气补给就戴上面罩跑出去满街转悠。当然了，他可以在合适的日子转过闸门去过上一两天正常的生活，但这种消遣方式也不能太过常态化。他要逆行的时间太长了，不能在路途中徘徊太久。

他可以给监控设备发送文字信息或录音。如果P看到了，就会回复他。如果他们处在不同的时间流向里，问答的过程会变得很怪异，颠来倒去，前言不搭后语，需要在完成对话之后倒着看一遍加以整理。他合上画册，从床上爬起来去摸自己的手机。他才刚打下一行字，房间的门就开了。他们的头儿走了进来，上半身只套着一件轻便的短袖套头衫，绷出结实漂亮的肌肉形状。尼尔捏着手机，不确定自己该不该完成这次发信。这个人可能是在看到留言之后才赶过来的，谁知道呢。

“发完它。”男人说，“否则我也不知道你这会儿就在塔林。”尼尔遵从了指示，将留言信息写得短而清晰。他按下发送，转手就把手机往枕边一扔。然后他张开手臂，看着P好气又好笑地摇了摇头，走上前来抱了他个满怀。

他们的嘴唇很快就黏在了一起，但尼尔在这次接吻的过程中并不专注。他心不在焉地往下瞟，想要确认对方的裤裆到底扯得有多紧。他用大腿去蹭，P搂上他的后腰，在他的腰间轻轻捏了一把。

“我有一点小麻烦要解决。”P说。

“看起来并不‘小’。”尼尔意有所指。他按住P的肩膀，让男人坐到床沿，继而好奇地躬下身去仔细打量。“怎么，有人惹到你了吗？”

“情况比较复杂。”P低声说，“但你总会知道是怎么一回事的。”

尼尔抬眼瞥他，似笑非笑。这话听上去确实不好判断是搪塞还是承诺。尼尔倾首压向他，单手摸上他的皮带扣。“如果我继续往前追溯，你还没有让我知道的秘密是不是只会变得越来越多？”

“很抱歉，但就是这样。”P回答道。

他躺了下去。半分钟后，尼尔趴在了他的腰间，嘴唇覆在他湿漉漉的龟头上。男人抬起手来，将手背叠上了自己的眼睑。他看上去心事重重，他不会谈及缘由。也许是因为一桩麻烦的任务，或是因为跟谁发生了冲突，又或者是他正在脑内建构一个计划、只是那个过程比他预想的还要艰难。对于尼尔来说，解读他的情绪变得越来越容易了。

他在尼尔吞进他的阴茎时发出叹息声，他的脚踝在发颤。尼尔吮吸着他，品尝他的滋味，捕捉他的呼吸间微小的停顿和节奏转折。当他的阴茎被吞得足够深、几乎穿进了尼尔的喉咙时，他的声息变得愈发苦闷。这可不对，尼尔想。你情我愿的性事总是用于发泄或消遣的，最多也就是无法投入享受，若是反叫人痛苦了，就意味着有某些地方做得不对。他停下来，吐出那根阴茎，开始脱自己身上的衣物。男人移开了手掌，但没有阻止他。

“你曾想过要研究主观意愿之于现实的意义吗？”男人很是唐突地问，“如果我们永远会在事情发生之前就知晓结果，我们就只是在被命运所牵引了，那么自由意志是否真的存在？”

尼尔不确定他为什么事到如今还要问这个。他已经坐到了这个位置上，有很多人、包括更为年长的自己都应当为他解答过了。“意义在于是否要去归因溯源。”但尼尔还是又答了一次，他不确定对方是否听过类似的说辞，“如你所知，我正在奔赴起点的路上——若非如此，我就无法将你所知晓的现实给补充完整了。”

男人短促地笑了一声，听上去更像是呜咽。随后他们脱去剩余的衣物，挤在一张床上亲吻、抚摸、嵌入彼此。尼尔模糊地感觉到有什么东西正在近旁成型，就在这具与他紧紧依偎着的身躯里，一个念头，一个结论，一份庞大到可怕的意愿。他尚且无法探明它的具体含义，但如果说P没在哄骗他——总有一天他会知道。


	14. Chapter 14

卧室里有人，不止一个。这栋房子的隔音效果还算好，但只要将耳朵贴近门缝，还是能听见一点儿声息。他应该知趣地转过身去，回到楼下，坐在起居室里等屋主抽出空来，而不是留在这里听墙根。麦克斯米利安·萨特，醒醒，他对自己说。除了那种性趣特殊的暴露狂，没有人会喜欢把自己的私生活细节到处抖。要是屋主知道他在这儿听，肯定不会摆出什么好脸色，就算不直接训斥他，也会长叹一声教育不当——尽管严格来说，这个男人还算不上是他的教官。

他没挪步，他还留在原地。他知道房间里的另一个人是谁。尼尔出现在他附近的次数越来越少，但大概还没断去跟P的联系。尼尔在忙别的，总是在忙别的。大人们忙于应酬、交易、互相坑害、尝试毁掉或保护世界，他知道这一套规则。截至目前为止，每个人都试图把他排除在外。他们说麦克斯、你还太年轻了，别太自以为是，别做傻事，然后在他面前关上一道门。门缝里传出模糊的喘息声，愈来愈急促，逐渐混入了更为响亮的呻吟。麦克斯侧靠在门框上，脑袋歪向门板，轻轻抵在上头。他的指腹擦过铜色的门把，被那股凉意刺了一下。

他收回手，按住自己的手腕。门内的动静渐渐弱下去了，他咽下一小口唾沫，感到嗓子还有些发干。他这次上门来也没什么正当理由，只是心血来潮想跟人见一面。也许他还是应该再谨慎一点，学会电话预约。

也许他只是并不满足于这种凡事都需要预约的疏离界线。

又已经发生过很多事了。他跟凯特吵过两次架，从家里搬出去过一学期，凯特松了口。他得以提前申请大学。巴顿家来过人，询问过他的未来意向，逼他早日做好决定。安娜离职了，他自己收拾完了行李。秋季入学之后，即使是在校园里，他周围的环境也变得不那么单纯了。安娜离开的时候带走的东西不多，她跟凯特告别的方式镇静而冷淡。过去将他跟凯特隔开的最后一个人也不在了，但他也没有真的回到她身边。

有些事则并未改变。某个男人还住在这里，固定搭档也没换人选。已经过去多久了？三年、五年还是更长时间？老萨特的名字都不再被提起了，他也长到了能够从监护人身边逃开一阵的年纪，他的保护者还没有掉头离开——而尼尔也还在那个人身边。如果说他这乱七八糟的生活中还有什么是恒定的，那多少还能给人带来一点儿安慰。

但我真的以为你会离开的，麦克斯想。只是一种直觉。他走神了，反应不够及时，没能及时捕捉到向这边靠近的脚步声。门从里侧被拉开了，麦克斯吓了一跳。他后退半步，手扶住墙壁。尼尔从门缝里探出头和半个肩膀，脖子以下的部分毫无遮盖。

“你在这儿做什么呢？”尼尔问道，听上去不是很生气。

“我就是稍微有点好奇……”

麦克斯低下头嘟囔。尼尔笑了，继而轻轻摇了下头。“过于旺盛的好奇心会把人害死的。”尼尔说，“有些秘密不是现在的你该打探的。”

他说得轻松随意、漫不经心，麦克斯反而听着窝火。又是那套说辞，大人们常用来搪塞他。他跨上前去，直接推开门缝，往房间内部一番张望，并没看见理应在场的另一个人。“他在洗澡。”尼尔的声音在说，“赶在他出来之前，你可以先悄悄溜回去，免得情况变得更加麻烦。”他的提议倒像是真心实意地为人好，也不知是基于什么立场来说的这番话。

于是麦克斯瞪向他。尼尔单手扶着门框，逐渐站直了身，一丝不挂，坦坦荡荡，不躲藏也不羞赧，只是在他推开门的那一瞬显得略有些吃惊。那一点儿惊愕也很快就淡去了，尼尔变得镇静，甚至有余裕扯开一个微笑。他还留在门边，和麦克斯挨得很近，足以让年轻人从他的眼睛里望见自己的倒影。

“麦克斯？”有人叫他，“楼下有人找你。”

他从桌边站起身，靠近窗边，往下望去，一眼便找到了正确的人选。尼尔穿着不太合身的棕色外衣，头发被风吹得很乱，独自站在林荫道边等候，身形笼在杉树投下的影子里。尼尔多半又是来递警告信的，“不要在周六出现在某个会场或某条街道附近”，或者“这周离校的时候别乱跑，会有人来接你”。在对话实际发生之前，他也不知道会是哪种。他在确认过这次前来报信的人选之后预备走出教室门，传话给他的女孩在这时问他：

“你们是兄弟吗？”

“什么？不是。我是独生子。”他诧异道。女孩眨了下眼，接着追问：

“远房亲戚？”

“不。那只是我家里人的熟人。”他说，“你为什么会这么觉得？”

女孩笑了一声，眼里浮游着对他的说辞的怀疑。“照照镜子吧。”她轻飘飘落下这么一句。他有些困惑，但因为急着下楼而没来得及多想。

他看着尼尔，灰蓝色的眼里映着他的影子。

他认识尼尔也有这么些年了。人们往往会留意不到身边事物的缓慢变化，相识的人也是如此。他们的生活没有重叠太多，但他们碰面的频率也没低到每次都会在彼此身上发现巨变的地步。所以日子就这样过去，尼尔还是尼尔，就像所有他认得而没有淡出他的生活的人一样。尼尔就在他面前，金发散乱，眼睛的颜色也与他相同。尼尔看上去的确与他有几分相像了，又或者这论定的方向应该反过来——是他的成长贴近了尼尔的模样。他们之间的差异在缩小，鼻梁和颧骨的线条，嘴唇的形状——倘若不是仔细去辨识，他不知自己会晚到几时才能察觉。

照照镜子，他想起后座的女孩所说的话。

尼尔的身躯修长又匀称，没有过于凸出的肌肉轮廓，但至少还是健康有力的。他眼尾带笑，带着缱绻情意。他手掌撑门，懒洋洋地伸展着四肢。他的颈间和肩头都叠着被用力吻过的暗痕，留下淤血的牙印，胸肋和胯骨上则是给人使劲儿掐捏过。他的神情平静，展露自己的裸体时态度从容似狩食者不会在意别人如何品评它们的利爪，他的野心和攻击性都藏在皮囊底下，实际呈现出的效果热辣又美丽。不知从何处而来的尼尔，高挑英俊的、与那个男人出双入对的尼尔，已经成长到这个年纪、这副趋于完成的模样的尼尔，引人瞩目、招人艳羡的尼尔。他弯着唇尾，向前倾身，几乎挨着了年轻人的鼻尖。“麦克斯？”他轻声唤道，音节滑出唇缝时隐约带着戏谑。

麦克斯后退一步、两步，扭过头去，落荒而逃。

他又回到那个房间外，站定在那里。门上了锁，但他一推就开。他有能力撬开那道锁，他没有付诸于实践。如果他再在那里久留一点，也许他会的。

门已经开了，里边的场景还没有结束。是他想窥探的那一幕，是他本该只能根据细碎的声响在脑海里猜想推演的那一幕。两具赤裸的躯体纠缠在一起，啃咬、颠簸、穿凿、嵌合，神情迷乱，汗水从颈后淌下。他看得脸上发烫，指尖刺进掌心里。他本不该看到的，他甚至不该渴求与此相关的任何事物。他喉咙发干，他尝试挪开眼，然后其中一人抬起头来，仿佛从一开始就察觉到了他的存在。

他们的目光在空中相遇了，下一秒他们之间的距离就被削减至少得可怜。尼尔站在他面前，与他脸对着脸，就像隔着镜面去看位于另一侧的影子。那重透明壁障实则并不存在，他伸出手去时只像是探入浓雾，随后便触到了真实存在的活人的脖颈，随着呼吸起伏与唾沫吞咽而微微颤动着。他向上抚摸，指尖勾勒出颧骨形状，然后是额角与垂落的发丝。他单手捧着那张脸孔，从他初次见到它时起，它好似变得愈发年轻了，从更为成熟疲惫的模样逐渐回缩，被赋予了更多活跃的生气。他开始困惑，不确定自己究竟是在面对镜像、幽灵还是另一个活人，即使他的指尖能探摸到的温度是真实的。你是谁？他出言询问。那影子对着他笑，倾身过来，与他前额相抵。

他感到一阵天旋地转，待到他寻回平衡时，他已经躺在了那张床上。尼尔不见了，他填补了空余的位置。他赤裸着，被他悄悄注视过的那个男人拥在怀里。他浑身发烫，不明所以地望过去。他们肌肤相贴，肢骨相抵，男人掌住他的颈项，凑上前来吻他。嘴唇交叠，舌尖勾缠，深入绵密，纯然是属于情人的那一类吻。他瞪着眼，又奇异地觉得这是理所当然。

随后晕眩感袭击了他，他不确定自己的意识是在上浮还是沉坠。

——他醒来了，半身都从被面下方挣了出来。他的小臂压在被褥边缘，身上冒着汗，睡衣内侧一片潮湿。他起身时才刚过早六点，他抱着干净衣物走进盥洗间，在那儿脱掉了湿漉漉的内裤。他将它拿在手中，将内侧向外翻转，困惑地打量着自己梦遗的痕迹。他的脑袋开始脱出半梦半醒的状态，更多梦中所见的细节便也随之散落了。他脱掉睡衣，迈至淋浴头下方，在那儿用还没热起来的水抹了把脸。

他因此而打了个寒颤。待到水流变得温热、他开始更加仔细地搓洗身上的皮肤时，已经将先前那诡异的梦给忘了大半，挥之不去的只剩下他和他的镜像前额相抵时真实的触感，以及那个亲密黏腻的吻了。

而这留存下来的片许印象也足够他消化很久，将他自己都难以辨明的朦胧心思蓦地拖到了明处。麦克斯按住自己的心口，意识到自己至少也长到了开始对亲密关系和性有所期待的年纪，只是出现在幻想中的对象有些不妙。

虽然也的确是在意料之中。

有连讯请求，是惠勒。P接了通讯，听完她的汇报，然后赶上最近的航班回了塔林。他去见了一次尼爾，进行了一次直接对话。尼爾罕见地表现得很是兴奋，他表示理解，同时自己并不能完全跟上这股热情。他尽可能地藏起了那点儿阴霾，称赞了尼爾一番。尼爾扔开手杖抱住他，他的手臂在发抖。

他在这里多留了一天，随后他跑回特隆赫姆，把艾弗斯——年长一些的那个——从集结点里挖了出来。菜鸟艾弗斯的封闭式军事训练还没结束，不过他最近被放去了别的基地，信条的二把手这才放心地回到这边来，据他所说是“连屁股都还没坐稳就被老板拎出来谈话了”。P毫无愧疚，把他拉进档案室并把值班人员轰了出去。“怎么？”艾弗斯皱起眉。P关上门，转身靠上了离他最近的储物柜。

“我需要听听你的判断。”他说，“我已经跟惠勒谈过了，但毕竟她没在负责追查外部势力这一块。”

艾弗斯哼了一声。“尼爾那边出什么问题了？”

“他的进展太快。”P说，“他完成了初版的熵增方向转换理论模型。”

艾弗斯的表情变了，隐蔽地倒吸了一口气，一如他刚听见惠勒汇报时的反应。就算他们都不是会泡实验室的那类人，他们也都知道这意味着什么。“在今年？”艾弗斯嘶声问。

“两天以前。”P说，“据他所说，这部分没有那么困难，而且整个构架都还只停留在理论构想的层面上。能源的转换问题依然没有解决，如果他能见到闸门实物加以观察和拆解分析，或许能进一步完善思路。”

“你打算让他接触到实物吗？”艾弗斯问。

“当然不。”P回答说，“谁知道再来一次熵变会对他的脑袋产生什么影响。”

艾弗斯扯出一个歪斜难看的笑。他的眉头蹙得更紧，露在手套外的一根手指敲击着近旁的指节。他从门边踱到值班人员空出的座位边，脚尖踢上椅子腿。“我不懂物理，但我了解他的工作方式。”他慢慢说，“他是在就可被观测的结果进行倒推，拆解出每一个变量产生作用的轨迹，这的确有助于他深入本因和原理。这会让他在进行某些方向的研究时比别人更容易——当然了。虽说的确很快，但其实我们不该感到太过惊讶。”

“他在这个年头就取得了突破性的进展。”P咬着牙说。

“理论模型的完善是一个相当漫长的过程。”艾弗斯说，“可能在一两年内突飞猛进，也可能在好几个世代都停滞不前。你不必担心他的工作会破坏我们已知的那部分未来进程。”

组织当前的头目望向他的副手。艾弗斯冷静下来的速度依然比他快，艾弗斯总是能接受现状，然后以一种认命但接近于厌烦的态度来处理相关问题。“最终被确立的结果至少要等到下个世纪才会出现，对吗？”P问他，“从未来打响的第一枪也是。”

“就我们可获知的那部分信息来看，是的。”艾弗斯回答。

档案室的灯光是苍白的，艾弗斯的眼睛被映得比平时更偏蓝些、也显得更冷。那副模样倒不是特别缺乏人情味，但他总归是克制的，不会叫感性完全占据上风。他的表情像是在说：你知道这意味着什么。“我们不能真的把他当作囚犯来对待，但只要他的信息走漏出去，他就会惹上麻烦。”于是P直接说出口来，将现状剖露于言辞，“我可以不在乎利益，或是一个好用的内勤，但他带来的是能够掌握未来导向的主动权，这是我们不能放弃的部分。”

“但只要他变得不受掌控，无论是背叛还是被人抢夺，他带来的危险也是等量的——你是想这么说吗？”

“告诉我这算不上是谨慎过头。”

“当然了，这是必要的考量。”艾弗斯说，“如果你没想到，我在了解相关情况后也会提醒你的。”

他歪过头，看上去心情反而变好了些——像是对另一人的实际判断、考量的程度感到满意。然后他离开桌沿，踢踢踏踏地走到距老板更近的位置上。“你想知道我的看法？”他问。

“是的。”

“我的重点其实很简单。”他咧开嘴，话锋陡然一转，“你到底还要不要藏你手头的那部分算法了？就我所知它们还被存放在你的办公室正下方。”

“……呃？”

这次P是真没跟上对方的思路，他甚至没去在意艾弗斯是怎么弄清这件事的——他们也共事这么些年了，艾弗斯的权限级别一直很高，只要他有心打探，放在基地中的秘密对他而言都不算是秘密。“你是打算就让它们一直待在那里吗？”艾弗斯接着问，“如果是，那我就当你已经为它们找好了藏匿点，现在就可以一枪崩了你。如果不是，你最好分点心思出来决定一下它们的最终去向。”

“问题在这一块吗？”P讶异道。

“废话呢，头儿。”艾弗斯说，“我们找到了那家伙，还顺带着摸出来一堆未知的威胁。我的确还在沿着线索追查，但这已经不是我最初被赋予的职责了。”

他垮下肩膀，双手插进衣袋，只将拇指留在外头。他说话时的语气很是平淡，间或夹杂着一点儿戏谑意味，但这并不会让他在谈到一枪封口的相关话题时显得不够认真。他的腰间就别着枪套，他只是没去碰它。

“你接管了组织，你也不再是个对这些一无所知的新人了，你已经熟悉这场战争的模式了。你甚至可以去担任别人的教官了，一手把那些曾经跟你并肩作战的人给教导出来。”他轻声说，“你掌握了情况，我们追查到了曾经在场的另一人的下落。你开始考虑要不要干掉他，理由跟我当初犹豫要不要直接干掉你的时候差不多——有些秘密总归是不能外泄的。”他又踏近一步，他们的目光撞在一起，隔着细小的尘埃，或是飞散的砂砾，或是零碎的雪。“你看，”艾弗斯的声音变得柔和，“这相当于我们又回到原点了。”

他的拇指挪向枪套，轻轻按在了上头。他看上去并不像在开玩笑。

“你可以先做出决定，然后再轮到我。”他说。

男人望着他的眼睛。“那么我认为，”男人以同样低缓柔和的方式说，“还不是时候。”

艾弗斯笑了，显得并不意外。他将拇指移开了，后退两步离远了些。灯光下还飞散着些许尘埃，他仰起脸，对着光亮的来源处轻叹一声。“我还需要在这儿留多久？”他对着空处说，“老实说，我真的没那么喜欢给你当二把手。”

“等到你愿意抵着我的下巴来一枪的那一天，你就能晋升一把手了。”P对他说。艾弗斯的表情僵住了一瞬，似乎没想到会在这里经受回击。

“……我可不是这个意思。”他咕哝道。

他给出了意见，P也做出了决定——虽然其实只是又一次延后了决定的时机。谈话是时候结束，他们也可以走出房间了。艾弗斯走得更急一点，他肯定还有别的事要忙。当他留守在基地中时，总有比封闭的档案室优先级更高的去处。他的手落在门把上，P望着他的背影。他一直蓄须，目前还不知道这是从几时起定下的形象，但这的确使他身上的年龄变化不显。距离那场战役已有五年，甚至足够对彼此完全陌生的人磨合出过命的交情，何况时间的流向在他们身上体现得更为复杂。有人旧事重提，另一人这才想起他们的重逢都是以关于死期的讨论来开头的。现状还算稳定，但现状不能一直延续下去，他得早做准备。

“艾弗斯。”P喊道。门边的人顿住脚，偏头示意他把话说完。

“谢了。”P说，“为了这些年来的一切。”

“你这话说得活像是再也不会见到我了一样。”艾弗斯耸了下肩，浑然不在意般地背着他挥了挥手，率先走出了门去。


	15. Chapter 15

P又来了。他带来了新的礼物，拆开包装盒之后是一瓶精油，使用说明上写着推荐在按摩时使用。尼爾不怎么精通按摩手法，他确信自己在脑子被打穿之前也没系统学过。“你可以在医护人员来为你做定期检查时要求他们用上这个。”P说，“如果你不想增加他们上门的次数，也可以跟他们学一手。”

“我还以为你的使用说明会再周到一点呢。”尼爾说，“比如亲手教我该怎么用。”

P被呛了一下。尼爾满意地把这次的礼物收进抽屉。P又把一些东西摆上了他的桌沿，大多数是需要他检查的物证，被密封着，每个都看上去不太完整。要求完成鉴定的时限各不相同，但都不太紧急，反正都是事后归档，没有哪一样联系着另一条任务线索。只有一件东西没有装在透明封袋里，它从一块翻盖缺损的怀表边上掉下来，线绳缠作一团。看上去是手滑落下的，但尼爾不认为P会有这么不小心。所以多半是故意为之。

他假装没看出来其中的试探之意，将那件东西捻了起来，将红橙双色线绳捋顺，让被系着的吊坠从指缝间落下去。“这是什么？”他抬头问。男人和他对上眼神，目光闪烁了一下。

“一个护身符。”P说，“要是追根溯源，应该算是在孟买拿到的，不过辗转流落到我手上时是在别的地方。”

尼爾把手抬高，打量起了那枚吊坠，是一枚环状的旧钱币。一九四三年的印度派萨。“我记得之前，”他晃动着线绳，“你们在孟买闹出过一些动静。”

“我在孟买闹出过不少动静，你指的是哪一出？”

“萨特。”

“什么？”

“那个男孩。”尼爾轻声说，“安德烈的儿子。艾弗斯跟我提到过，说那天他也在现场，差点被卷入事故。你们救了他吗？”

“我们找到了他。”P说。

“你们在保护他。”尼爾说。

“不太称职。”P说，“其实让他远离这一切会更好。”

“这就是你保护别人的方式吗？”尼爾问，“设法把他们从你的生活中驱逐出去？”

“视情况而定。”P移开视线，“有些人注定会被卷进来。”

他也看着了那枚旧钱币。尼爾抿起嘴唇，让它坠在掌心下端，左手指尖轻巧地勾过一下，让双色线绳绕右手腕环过一整圈。若是想让末端的绳结穿过硬币中心，就会显得有些紧绷。这个长度套在更细些的手腕上会更合适，比如说女性——或是更年轻的男孩。他还没有将它完整扣合，已经有人躬下身来捏住了他的腕骨。那个男人不知何时绕到了长桌后方，站定在他身前，手指压在那圈线绳上，不知是在防止它滑落还是想拿走它。

“那个男孩叫什么名字？”尼爾盯着那几根深色的手指。

“麦克斯。”男人说，“麦克斯米利安。”

“他是极值。”

“他是一切。”

“所以你会看护好他，会包容他，会保证他不走上歧途，也不会在你看不到的地方无声无息地死去。”尼爾轻声道，“我说得没错吧？”

P抽动手指。挂绳从他腕上松去，吊坠回到另一个人手中。尼爾试着反握住他的手，于是他们的指节勾缠在一起，穿插过颜色已经不再那么鲜艳的线。“我说过了，我不太称职。”P说。他低着头，凝视着他们的指节交叠处。“那天我们争执了一番，然后我就把他放走了，而当天的孟买并不太平——若不是他运气好躲过了……”

“我不太相信‘运气’这一说。”尼爾说，“我甚至不怎么相信‘偶然’。对于多重时间轨迹来说，只有不同的时机抉择。它们互相交错，乍看上去关联性很浅，但只要一路追溯下去，总会发现让所有线索都汇聚起来的那一点。”

他试着望进男人的眼睛。P后退了，抽出指节，拿走了吊坠。他将那东西收入衣袋，尼爾目睹着正在褪色的线绳消失在衣料之间。他们之间的来回试探要持续到何时？所有这些言辞间的交锋、暗示、往复推移，从他决定留下时就已开始，继续向前也望不到尽头。

“是有一个契机的。”尼爾说。他抬起头，让目光撞进男人的眼底。“如果说，只是假设，他在被你找到之后的确变得更亲近你了，那也证明他在出逃的途中发现了什么。人在陷入危机时会本能地想到可依赖的对象，而他在那一刻意识到了你的位置是不可替代的……”

“那天晚上我没能帮上他的忙。”男人说。他的眼神变暗了，语调也沉了下去。尼爾将上半身前倾，手肘压着膝骨，指尖碰在一起。

“‘当时的你’没有。”尼爾缓慢道，“有人帮了他一把，他反而变得更亲近你了，这必然是因为他在那时想到了你。对于一个不熟悉时间倒错这套把戏的男孩来说，他会觉得自己是误认了、是因为自己打心底里惦念着某个人才会看错，但是你看，我们都知道真正的巧合并没有那么多。”

从孟买带回来的纪念品已经用完了。燃得断断续续，每次只持续一两个钟头，终于还是在两个月后烧得几乎一干二净、只留下底托处没有完全烧尽的一小圈鲜艳石蜡。烟雾散去，气味消失，就像他曾从P那里获得过的其它东西一般。罐子会磨损，茶包会用完，香水会见底，它们留下的痕迹则要停留得更久，化为关于甘苦和馨香的嗅味刺激的印象，与堆积在他脑海中的那些碎屑遥遥相应。他又想起烟雾后的低语，他挪动指尖，抚上自己的手腕。麦克斯米利安，他念着那个名字。在夜间奔走逃亡，试图寻到出路，却只是让事态变得更为复杂。那个男孩看不透时间的本质，不明白事物运作的秩序，也还没有伸手握住自己的命运。有人护住他，不是出于无缘无故的好意。那是属于保护者的影子，无声无息地藏在暗处，忽然间现身出来，对他说，跑——

而有些事唯有在时过境迁后回过头去加以审视才能看得更为透彻。

“我不知道艾弗斯是否跟你提过，我们的人手没有参与到那起事故中。”P低声说，话语中的犹疑愈发明显，正在逐渐取代原有的底气，“因此麦克斯根本不在记录里。”

“追查不到，没有记录。”尼爾说，“不觉得听上去很熟悉吗？”

他半阖上眼，隐约察觉到P远没有听上去那般迟疑。好了，你要如何决定呢？他几乎是有点儿紧张地静候着对方的回应。男人再度向他倾下身来时，他的心脏跳得很快。P抚上他的侧颈，摩挲柔软，掌心温热，拇指按住了他的喉头。

“你的价值变得很高，你的处境也变得很危险。”男人低语道，“听我说，尼爾——救助了你的那群人，他们知道你的存在，而现在的你已经成为了连通未来的关键点之一。我不能冒险让你变得不受掌控，我不是在开玩笑。”他的声音就压在耳畔，细小的气流贴着耳根皮肤滑过。他的拇指按得不轻不重，是一个警示，还未收紧到具有攻击性的程度。尼爾张口呼吸，抬手搭上了他的手腕。

“我知道。”

“如果你的信息走漏出去……”

“那就别让它们走漏出去。”

“……哪怕是在未来？”

“只要它是闭合的就行。”尼爾用低哑的气音说。

你想到了，他喘着气。你意识到了——我们的行动本质上是要倒溯回起因，唯有知晓我生还结果的人才会去拯救我。如果想要杜绝信息泄露，就让这循环彻底封闭。剧目的参与者早已确定，无需另寻他人，只需回头去填补尚未完成的戏份。无法追查，没有记录。任何事都可能发生。任何疯狂的计划都可能成真。他的心脏跳得更快了，呼吸也变得紧促。男人没有移开手指，恰恰相反，他按了下去。尼爾被嵌进喉管的力道呛得咳嗽起来，随后他的嘴唇被封住了。他气息不匀，头昏脑涨，舌头被人绞住，吐不出任何能用以抱怨的言辞。

他的喉咙发痒，他开始不确定自己是想要大笑、叹息还是啜泣。吻他的男人正处在相当亢奋的状态下，这很容易判别。及至此时，他反而感到苦涩顺沿咽喉滑了下去，混入唾液，沉进呼吸，坠上心头。你不该笑的，他想。但男人的确抵在他的肩头闷声发笑，他不确定自己有多久未曾从这个人身上见到过这般鲜明的情绪展露了。不够从容冷静，不像一个引领秘密组织拯救世界的领头人，更生动也更年轻。

尼爾忽然感到鼻翼发酸。他闭上眼，紧紧拥住近在咫尺的人。他的颈项被轻轻啃咬，他的衬衣下摆被扯出裤腰。男人将他从座椅中拉起，改而将他抵在桌沿，膝盖抵进他的腿弯内侧。尼爾向他摇头，示意如果想继续在这一带做下去可能会把东西给弄乱。其实桌面很宽，稍微收拾一下空间也够，但它太凉也太硬。男人用掌心托住他的后腰，轻缓揉按，这是在征询他的意见，换去别处还是索性停下。“别犯傻了。”尼爾说。他扯住对方的领带，勾起嘴角，眼尾泛潮。“我不认为你真有这么迟钝。”

他们之间的会面不总是关于性，但在言语间的刺探到了岌岌可危的边缘、为了不让平衡崩塌只得回归沉默时，性总还是填补接踵而至的空白的最佳选择。尼爾没能拿上手杖，他被男人半托半抱地带离了桌沿，一路踉踉跄跄，直至被带进里侧的卧房。P显得兴奋过头，似终于放下积压已久的心事。相较于过去他在性事中的体贴与单方面的关照，这回他甚至表现得有些莽撞了。他解开尼爾的衣扣时弄松了其中至少两颗的缝线，也没在意尼爾反过来把他的领带给扯皱。他的手掌很热，按在裸露出来的胸口处，从容似能掌管另一人的心跳。

呯咚。尼爾按住他的手腕，将他的手掌压在自己的心口上不动了。呯咚。男人也的确就那样停住了右手的动作，面上神情松动，而后猛然发力前推，让尼爾跌在了床垫上。他们蹬掉鞋袜，男人的腿弯压住了尼爾的胯部，他小口抽气，而后被对方用空闲的左手掌住脖颈。男人没有进行危险的掐握，而是一路上抚，拇指顺沿唇角摁进了他的嘴里。尼爾用舌尖抵住对方的指腹，舔舐它、逗弄它，直至男人低下头来，用嘴唇堵住了他唇齿间剩余的空隙。

有那么一会儿，他们只是忙于接吻，没有人将精力浪费在多余的言辞上，没有欺骗也没有闪烁其词。尼爾的牙关一直维持在被撬开的状态，他觉得自己的口腔里被塞了太多东西，另一个人的指节、舌头与倾注而来的沉默。他用唾液将P的手指濡湿，他在男人抽离拇指的空档中换气，然后被另外两指按住了舌头。他用吮吸接替了亲吻过后的空档，他的阴茎隔着衣物被磨得发硬。他故意吸得很响，男人又从眼尾漾开笑意，右手还覆压在他的心口上。呯咚、呯咚。响亮，有力，还在加速，属于逃离死境的幸存者。男人看上去很是满意。

尽管起步有些急，但他花了些时间才把那件衬衣完全从尼爾的身上扒下去。他们花在各自的皮带扣上的时间就要短得多，余下的事情就很顺畅了。外裤被踢下床沿，揉皱的底裤沿着脚踝滑落。尼爾审视着对方的躯干部分，结实漂亮的肌肉上零散地印着一些旧伤，有的即便是在深色肤上也足够明显。他的指尖掠过贴近臂弯的一处，试图推断或回想它是源于刀刺还是枪弹。贴着他的胯骨滑向腰后的指尖触感将他的注意力引走，他的呼吸变得急促了几分，将一条腿抬高了，擦过男人的腰肋。

男人用被他的唾液濡湿的指节按揉他的括约肌。尼爾会往里塞东西让自己加以适应，因而他养成了些定期主动清洁的习惯。他拿来往里塞的东西换过几次，尺寸从最开始的温和款逐渐增大了不少，但他依然不确定自己能顺利地跟人进行一次实打实的肛交——毕竟他已经对P的性器尺寸有了非常直观的认知。男人的指尖顶了进去，尼爾张嘴抽气。仅有唾液的辅助还是有些干涩，他的眼睛往床头柜的方向瞟，片刻之后P还是腾出空来从那儿取到了润滑液。他将油液一次性给得太多，显得太凉，它们沿着他的指缝溜进肠道，让尼爾下意识地夹紧腿根，而这让他体内缓缓搅动着的力道变得更分明了。他不该紧张的，这并不比男人手持按摩棒用异物来操他时更难捱，但活人的体温与皮肤的触感还是让他有些瑟缩。

男人加进了更多手指，时而快速抽动翻搅，时而专注并用力地揉按他的前列腺。尼爾小声喘着气，试图配合着对方的动作放松，却被不时变换的进攻节奏弄得头晕脑胀。他的腰腿都在颤抖，小腹发热，身体在渴求进一步的发掘——即使他可能并未完全做好准备。他闭上了眼，试图据此多寻回一些脑海深处零散的碎片。被掌控体感，被撬开关隘，被进入、填充和取悦，记忆会散落，但感官上的刺激会唤回更多东西。男人的另一只手按在他的胸腹间，自掌心传来的热度扩散开来、随着血液的流淌而灌入四肢百骸。他从喉中发出渴望的气音，他听见男人在低声发笑。忽然间抵在他体内的翻搅停止了，指节抽退、也再没有别的事物代替它填补进来。他困惑地撑起眼睑，用眼神询问对方：为什么停下？男人握住他的手腕，将其拉高，然后亲吻了他的指节。

“我好像太急了。”男人低声说，“你看上去被吓到。”

尼爾愣了一愣，旋即用口型拼出一个“没有”。男人躬下身来吻他的嘴唇，轻覆一次、两次，而后封住唇缝，探入口腔，柔情蜜意地逗弄了一番舌尖才抽退而去，没有再度坐起，而是侧身躺下。他用结实的手臂挽住尼爾的腰，微微向上发力似要托起。尼爾顺势撑起身来，望向对方的脸孔欲寻求下一步指示。

“坐过来吧，”男人说，“然后按你喜欢的方式来。”

他平躺下来，腰下一根粗硬性器矗立，他单手扶着那东西，眼神中带着鼓励意味。尼爾咽下一口唾沫，小心地起身迈过去。在男人的阴茎抵着了他的腿根时，尼爾忽然觉得对方着实有些坏心眼。按理说他还是个需要依靠手杖来辅助行走和维持平衡的可怜人，他在床上也该表现得更被动一点才是。这又是一起试探吗？抑或是本质上没那么复杂，只是为他着想才将主导权交到他那边？

他咬着嘴唇沉下腰。他的肠道被肉刃撑开，无需搅动就填塞得满满当当，这时他隐约感到有些慌了。他单手按着自己的膝骨，垂下头，与身下的男人四目相对，将目光沉入深棕色的池沼里。在他们赤裸相对时，伪装、欺瞒与用于粉饰真相的言语都会逐渐剥落，防线被破去，肉体碾磨与急促喘息替代谎言。男人对他微笑，露出一线洁白齿尖。他的一侧手指被覆上，穿插扣握，用力之大令他心颤。

抵在他身下的硬物蓦然上顶，意料之外的袭击只一下就让他闷哼出声。“操。”尼爾声音沙哑，在过于饱足的撑涨感中试图咬住牙关，“操——等等……”

他没能遏制住自己的声音逐渐被抛向高处。即使早有心理准备，他还是被那东西肏得头晕目眩。被穿刺的快意一迭高过一迭，压过了抽插间的钝痛，他的肢骨、脏腑和血液都在争相传递这峰浪，顺着他的脊椎上爬，啃噬着他尚还留存着的清醒意识。他尖叫得太大声，震得自己耳畔嗡嗡作响。他觉得自己快被凿穿了，会在颠簸中融解并倾塌下去，他又发了狂似地宁可这甜蜜的折磨一直持续下去。他的指节被攥得生疼，他不确定是这儿还是被肏开的屁股令他冒出了眼泪，漫过颧骨，顺着脸颊滴落，砸在男人的胸膛上时应当还是温热的。男人用空余的手指摸他的脸，指腹点过眼尾，让稀薄透明的液体淌至掌心浸入纹路。

“好孩子。”男人低声道，温柔地哄劝着他，“别慌、没事的……尼爾——尼尔……”

他的名字被咬碎，在舌尖上变音，些微的差异被嗡鸣化散，将迷茫、困惑、陌生和熟悉都卷入肉欲构筑的涡流里。他的体能已经向常人水准靠拢了，这种程度的性事还不至于令人筋疲力竭，但他垂落颈首时诚然是困苦与疲累的，他想是的、的确如此——这就是打从他们重逢时起算、最接近于坦诚相待的时刻了。

在暮色来临时，艾弗斯回到了安达卢西亚。

在科尔多瓦的南郊，一路往荒芜中走去。留存在这里的废弃发电站还是老样子，外侧拉着隔离带，但对他来说形同虚设。他会定期拜访这一带，事实上信条的人手也没有完全从这里撤离出去。已开放的那部分地下空间里没剩下太多有价值的东西，能够追查下去的线索也已经在三四年前就处理得差不多了，还留在这儿的唯一理由便是“以防万一”。对于掌握了熵变技术、拥有闸门的势力而言，启用一处据点的起始时间点可能存在于过去也可能是在未来，万一是后者，留守于此才能继续追获到已经断裂的线索。

虽然艾弗斯觉得对方没那么蠢，敢留下没被破坏殆尽的建筑主体应该不是因为疏忽大意，而是自信不会再被从中抓到破绽。又或者破绽的确存在，多半也是故意留下的线索，就像摆放在陷阱里用于诱惑猎物的食材。四年以前他们在这里找到了“尼爾”，也许布局从那时起已经开始，叫他们明知前方有诈也不得不咬勾继续追寻下去。

留守在这里的组织成员向他报告，外部没有异常，至于内部得分区域来说。三天以前这一带下了阵雨，上层建筑老化得更厉害，有几扇金属门彻底锈死了，不过别处都没有什么大问题。一天以前格拉纳达发生地震，这一带也有震感，地下区域似乎受了些影响，还没完全排查结束。艾弗斯听了一会儿，随后自个儿走下梯阶。外围生活区，长廊，核心区，监控室，尼尔住过的房间。队员们来来回回，他辨认出其中几个人的脸，另一些看上去更稚嫩的脸孔还显得有些陌生，他得从关于训练营的记忆里搜寻一下。没有大的破绽，没有可疑人物。他正准备再兜一次圈子权当散心，忽然有人急匆匆地向他跑来。

对不起，长官？

什么事？

仓库区的墙壁出现了裂缝，里头露出了不少电路。我们沿着线路检查了一下，找到了一扇之前被藏得很好的暗门。

艾弗斯扬起了眉毛。他低头检查过枪套，然后把背包给甩回了肩膀上。他跟着来汇报的队员一路走到西南角的仓库区，当他抵达那扇门所在的位置时，这一带的能源线路刚刚被重新接好。他们检查过它的运作方式，不是那种能够改变时间轨迹的闸门，问题只剩下它背后究竟是什么。按说他应该给头儿拨一通电话，前提是后头真的有些值得惊动P的实质性的内容。艾弗斯思索半晌，迈到了闸门前方。先前将他喊来的队员叫住他。

您是想打头阵吗？

不，艾弗斯说。我一个人就行。如果半小时以后我还没出来，你们就向上汇报。

他实际迈过去时全副武装，头盔、防弹衣、氧气面罩一应俱全，背包里还装着探测器和采集环境样本用的容器。门后的通道口一路向下，起先是梯阶，随后变成了更不平整的斜坡。没有灯光，支撑通道的骨架也显得不够结实，可供行走的路径上尽是尘土。不像是陈旧矿道，更像是专门挖掘出来的一条通路，至于是用于做什么的——他将电筒前照，更前方的路被堵死了。

不是自然坍塌，不是地震所致。他在仔细观察过周围环境后得出结论。他采集了土壤样本，从碎裂的支撑架上剥落的石屑，拍摄了现场照片，尽可能地搜寻过了接近尽头处的每一个角落，返回的路上还检查了一番是否有别的岔路口。他在时限内回到门的另一侧，告诉所有人暂时不要向下挖掘，等初步的结果分析出来之后再拿主意。

然后他回到塔林，把他的收获扔到了尼爾面前。

“爆炸。”尼爾说，“是人工引爆造成的塌陷。”

“我想也是。”艾弗斯说，“我知道你不负责分析炸药的成分，我已经交给别人去处理了。”

“距离起爆的时间点得有好几年了，你可真会为难人。”尼爾哂笑道。他继续检查从现场带回的那些东西，而艾弗斯在审视他的动作与他的神情。尼爾表现得很平静，手头动作也还算稳，全然是一副公事公办的态度。他检查实物，阅读简要的分析结果，翻看冲洗出来的照片，随后在电脑屏幕上看它们的数码档。缩放，补色，局部调高明度。他的工作方式很枯燥，看上去跟别的内勤人员没什么不同。至于他脑子里都在转些什么念头，艾弗斯也不得而知。

从安达卢西亚返回的信条二把手靠在一边闭目养神。不知过去了多久，五分钟或十倍于此，尼爾唤了他的名字，把他给叫回了神。

“没有时间循环。”尼爾说。

“对不起？”艾弗斯提高声音。

“只有一条时间轨。”尼爾耐心道。他的眼睛像在说：你不该妄下定论，事态并没有那么复杂。没有，艾弗斯想。我没有故意将事情往复杂的方向考虑，只是想要确认。

“已经过去很久了。”他说，“有可能是你看漏了吗？”

“我不否认这种可能性，毕竟我只能根据你采集到并带回来的这部分信息做出判断，而我们都有可能遗漏了一些东西。”尼爾说，“但若是要依照我的直觉来进行判定……”

他将座椅后移，将靠在桌边的手杖拿进手里。他的手掌按在蛇头上摩挲，艾弗斯不知道那东西在他的日常生活中还能起到多大作用，也许他只是不愿放弃最后一点儿伪装成弱势方的机会。尼爾叠起手掌，长杖正立，轻轻顿地。

“……这是一个墓穴。”他低声说，“不是字面上的意思。不是用于埋下骸骨，而是为了销毁秘密。”

所以必然是单向的，无需退路，不设循环——艾弗斯听出他的言下之意。“销毁。”艾弗斯轻声重复道。

“破坏，埋藏，永不见天日。”尼爾说。

艾弗斯深吸了一口气，忽而感到胸口有些冷。不至于冰寒刺骨，只是被唤回了一些更为遥远的记忆，飞沙和雪片糅杂在那里。“我明白了。”他说。他将头侧向摆放着证物的长桌时，余光瞥见尼爾正露出一个微笑。

有人总是在笑着的，苦涩和不甘都被咽下，强迫自己变得坦然无畏，或至少看上去像是那样。他在那一瞬间又被刺痛，他踏步上前，躬下身去，单手扣住了那个人的手臂，再开口时悄然改变了发声的细节。

“尼尔。”他说。

“对不起，什么？”对方用一种柔和而无辜的声音回应他。

“尼尔。”他又叫了一次，声音发嘶，咬字钝重，“你依然什么也想不起来吗？”

在遥远的某处，战争还未结束。螺旋桨在回转，人们在奔跑，枪鸣和爆炸混杂在一起。有人注定会死去，所说的每一句话都是残像在临终前发出的回响。有人已经成为了幽灵。有的幽灵从死境中回来了，眼神深邃沉静，笑容云淡风轻。

“毕竟这样一来对于所有人而言都更安全，不是吗？”那个人回答道。

只要和过往彻底隔绝开来，就不会造成任何多余的干扰；只要不去干扰，就不会出现差错。零号实验体身上的确寄托着更为复杂的深意，不止他一人，不止这一条命。他是起因和结果，他是开端和终末。所有的一切都是从那时开始，要在那时结束，余下的都不过是它延展出的因果所关联的轨迹。无需改变，别去阻止——倒溯回去令其完成。

而我不在那里，艾弗斯想。我不会再回去那里了，剩下的工作只是加以确认。

他松开那个人的手臂，站直身子，转向门口。他没去交代别的事项——那些证物该如何处理，在几时向谁做进一步的汇报。他不再做别的安排，有人会替他做的。有些事唯有他能去做，有些使命是他无法逃脱的。他迈步出去，尼爾的声音在背后响起：“你要去哪？”他稍一停顿，但没有回头。

“去完成我的任务。”他说。

尼爾没有再说话。艾弗斯走出他的工作区，走向电梯间，脚步砸出空洞回音，直至最终消失在闭合的门后。


End file.
